Unforgettable
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Preparing 4 Freiza's arrival, Piccolo meets a strange girl, stained w blood. She's Goku's daughter, created for the sole purpose to destroy Goku. Everything spirals out of control, where the weapons are love & hate (mostly for Gero); formely Forgotten
1. The Innocence and Deception in a Girl

The original story of this 'main plot' is called "It's my Life" and was a humour fic. As this story progresses and after the sentimental crap it will get funny! I'm thinking when Gohan starts high school. As for romances, there will be random of those in this and if you're wondering why it's under the category it is now it's because of the latest chapter. For an example, if it's under the category of G/V it means the last chapter is G/V, so on so forth. And don't worry, there will be a lot of romance when our two demi-saiyans grow up…oops can't give it all away now can we?

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 1: The Innocence and Deception in a Girl  **

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_My soul is the light of love,___

_My soul is the wing of support,___

_My soul is the flame of passion,___

_My soul is a wasteland of thought.___

_My soul is the purest water,___

_My soul is a silver harp,___

_My soul is a pot of greed,___

_My soul is a change of heart.___

_My soul is the halo of heaven,___

_My soul is the darkest hole,___

_My soul is only destruction,___

_Or a story, yet to be told.___

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Piccolo paced over and over. The threat of Freiza came back and the Z fighters were somewhat ready for his grand arrival back to Earth. Piccolo knew they couldn't beat him, not without Goku for sure, but he felt something that everything will or _might_ be all right. On this same battlefield that he was training young Gohan, Freiza would be here in a matter of days, or maybe even a couple of weeks. He knew Freiza was coming sooner or later, but that wouldn't stop him, or any other Z fighters to be at their max, especially Vegeta. 

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked, "Is my dad going to come back anytime soon?"

Piccolo sighed. He loved this kid, even when he's annoying, he still loved him like the son he never had. After training him since he was a small boy, and fought side by side with Gohan and his father, it'd be hard not to love the two Sons. He didn't want to break his heart and to do that, it'd be very difficult. "I don't know kid. I-I thought he was dead—well I don't know for sure Gohan, but don't think like that. He'll be back."

            Gohan looked sad for a moment as he grieved over his father, Son Goku, a legend, Gohan's hero, _his_ father. There was never a time when he let anyone down, especially for his own family… "Um…Piccolo do you think he'd want me to train and get stronger until Freiza would come?"

            Piccolo shifted nervously. "I'm not sure your mother would want you to, but Goku, nothing would make him prouder than seeing his son fight and defend for himself, and for the sake of others."

            Gohan was suddenly snapped out of his trance and made a devilish smile, "Then what are we waiting for, let's spar!"

Piccolo managed to smile, "Sure, why not."

            They both stepped back into fighting stance as they felt the cool breeze slip by. Piccolo started to advance and attack on Gohan giving him everything he got. Gohan was on defence, trying to hold up on his own. As much Gohan manage to counter, he couldn't, it seemed like Piccolo was at his max. Truth is, he wasn't. After what seemed like eternity, Piccolo managed to knock Gohan's head onto the ground, and threw a massive ki-ball at him. When the dust settled, Gohan looked like he was dead. He was KO. 

            Piccolo picked up the boy and laid him next to him as he meditates. _I wish someone would come, Goku, or anything body would come, and save us all!_

            Dryly amused by his own foolishness, Piccolo wiped his bloodstained hand on his gi. He sat by Gohan, just to think and comprehend what the hell is going on. 

            ***Hello?***

            Piccolo looked at the boy who was "soundly asleep", it wouldn't be too long until Chichi would come and look for her precious baby. He'd take another minute to savour the evening cool air; even though if it smelled like freshly squeezed blood, the infamous smell of a burnt up battlefield.  

***Hello?*** 

Piccolo turned in a full circle, his mind probing for that source of thought. It wasn't physic, but it felt it was, calling _him, even though some bonds can stretch and call may people in a room at once. In this case, the thought was at or to him. _

            There was nothing. Piccolo just sat down again, thinking, or meditating, anyone worked for him.

            "Hello?" 

            Piccolo spun around, dropped his armour, and set back into fighting stance. 

He felt like a fool as he saw the girl staring back at him, wide eye. It was full of pure innocence.

She was looked smaller than Gohan, probably 6 years-old. Her body had no fat as it looked like she was scrawny, but Piccolo could see some muscle in her. She didn't look that weak. Her face showed innocence, while her body and posture showed a bit of deception. 

Her attire happened to be a simple plain white dress. It was ordinary, unless you exclude that fact that there were numerous blood stains on it. He couldn't quite figure if she was a beggar's child.

            She had ebony eyes, dark black eyes—dark as the midnight sky—dark as coal, dark as Goku's—even so it gleamed in the poor light. But even as crappy that description was, her eyes were extraordinary. It reminded him of a star just surrounded by darkness, by the dark sky, or a precious dark jewel that Bulma would fuss over. Her hair was also silky black, ebony, it looked soft, but in some odd way it _could_ defy gravity—just like Goku's. As he stared intensely at her—she calmed down, and her hair settled down, cascading around her face. In serenity, she looked innocent.  

"What are you doing here?" he asked roughly.

            She laced her fingers and hunched her shoulders. "Y-you called for me. Y-you wanted a friend."

            "You _heard_ me?" he asked. _How?_ Who was she?

Her eyes flickered at Piccolo then at the boy on the ground. "I hear a lot of things."

            Piccolo shifted uneasily, "Aren't you afraid to be here, to be around here, out of the open? It's—"

            She ignored him and glared at him with teary eyes, "Why did you kill him?"

            Was it just he or did he hear her voice change? Piccolo sighed, "I didn't kill him, h-he got knocked out."

She was scared. "I have to go," she whispered. She walked away.

            Piccolo grunted, "No wait" he followed her like stalking a prey and grabbed her around the waist and off her feet. Despite of her attempts, her kicking and her screams, she did put up a good fight. She began whistling. 

"Ahhhhh," it was burning his ears. He let her go and she kicked him hard in the balls. He fell over, almost bearing to cry. He cursed under his breath. (AN/ and I didn't think he has balls…) 

            She was feisty little girl. She _crouched _on the ground with position much like a frog, knees bent, hands on the ground, eyes on him, staring him down as if he was the prey. "You could have taken him to a healer, a doctor."

            Piccolo slowly sat up, hands still on his sore balls. "Er—no one here is a healer or a doctor, except his mother, but she would have a fit if I brought him home like this..."

            She narrowed her eyes at the boy, and then glared at him, demanding. "What's your name?"

            A muscle twitched in Piccolo's jaw. He didn't want to scare her if she knew about Piccolo. _King __Piccolo, the evil man who tried to take over the world and terrorized countless people. "I'm called, Piccolo."_

            She shifted a bit, "I heard stories about you, but I'm not afraid."

He countered, "Well, I don't want you to be. What's your name?"

She stuttered a bit, "G-Gochika, preferably called Chika."

He grinned, "Nice name but I think Grasshopper suits you more.

She wrinkled her nose, "Why?"

He made an 'I-know-everything-look'. "You jump a lot like a frog, feisty as a fox, but then hyper like a grasshopper." 

            She jumped back and snarled.

"See? But you're also much like a cat, but oh well." He hesitated but he had to ask. "Is your family camping or staying somewhere near the woods?" 

            She nodded slowly, "No."

            He squint his eyes, "How did you get here?"

            She only manage to whisper, "_Fly_"

            He stared at her unbelievable. "You can fly?"

            She looked back at the boy, "I think I can also heal him."

Piccolo licked his lips, He was very curious about this girl. She was just a girl, but no ordinary one. "Then do it."

            Her gaze went to the boy lying on the ground then back at him for some kind assurance. She turned away from Piccolo and sat by Gohan. As her back was to Piccolo, she cut a vein on her neck with her nail as blood trickled down. She sat up the boy and opened his mouth. She bent her neck back and placed the boy's lips over the wound. Piccolo walked around and cursed under his breath. "Oh shit…"

 Moments later he would see Gohan sucking on her wound, as if he never drank anything in days. Eventually he stopped and looked at the girl in front of him. He slowly rose to his feet and made a questioning look to Piccolo. "She's a friend?"

Piccolo nodded.

            The boy nodded and licked the blood off his lips. The girl rose to her feet, something was different about her, her eyes, they kept flickering midnight black to a seafoam green. Oh shit… 

            She drew ki from her body and healed her wound then turned to the boy. "My name is Gochika, but called Chika. I think we are kindred." __

            Piccolo clutched onto Gohan's shoulder for support. "Saiyan?"              

            She looked down, "I don't know—but I think the boy and I are kindred."

            The boy spoke, "I'm Gohan," and held out a hand. She hesitated and shook it. 

            Chika spoke with uncertainty, "Gohan…" She stepped back.

            Piccolo choked, breaking the silence, "Do you often go wandering?"

            Chika replied with no expression, "Sometimes, if I do they call me. Like you did."

            _Like I did…shit_. "Grasshopper, I don't want you to listen to those people who call you, don't come, children are venerable to many dangers."

            There was a strange expression in her eyes, which settled back to midnight black. "Yes, I know."

Piccolo walked to her and shook her gently, forcing her to look up at him. "Please don't listen to them."

            "But then I don't get to see you."

            A thousand knives in his heart would be less painful. How soft has he become, and where the hell did King Piccolo go? "I know, but we would always be friends. It's not forever. When you grow up, you'll find us, or we'll find you." _Just don't come when Freiza arrives._

            She nibbled her lip, "How old is grown up?"

            Gohan watched in silence as Piccolo made his answer. He was about to say, _when you grow tits, or when you go through puberty, _but then she would just ask what that is. "When you are old enough to be on your own—and understand the things that goes on in the inside of yourself and what's going on around you."

            Gohan made an amused look, "That can be literally forever—"

            She looked at the both of them and hesitated, "Piccolo, would you recognize me when I'm that old. That'll be a long time."

            _Even if it was 10 years or forever, he couldn't forget those eyes, and that power he felt through her when she was 'healing' his young 'warrior'_. "Don't worry, just please don't go wandering."

            She sighed, "Okay I won't go wandering here, unless I have a really good reason to, but I won't."

Piccolo spun her around and grabbed her from behind, "One more ting before you go. What happens if you go wandering and someone tries to hurt you?"

            She chuckled, "Is that a challenge Mr. Piccolo?"

            Gohan frowned, "You can spar?"

            She swiftly kicked Piccolo in the stomach and jumped, gliding in the air. She made a stop about a foot away as she set back into a fighting position. 

Piccolo and Gohan stood back in somewhat of awe. They didn't expect this from her, from a little girl—okay maybe Piccolo _did. However, this one was full of surprises. Piccolo's smiled vanished before it appeared on his face. "I want to teach you something." He grabbed her hand and directed it to a mountain near by. "Do you know how to make ki-balls?"_

She shook her head, "No."

He smiled, "See that mountain over there," he pointed to the mountain, "I want you to direct your energy, like how you elevate, and blow up the mountain."

She nodded. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing, nothing happened. "I can't do it!"

Piccolo shifted a bit, "We'll make this personal. When you look at that mountain, think of someone you despise or hate."

Her eyes went back to the mountain and she concentrated. Her mind wet blank as power surged through her, to her arm, slightly burning Piccolo's hand, and releasing out of her hand as a beam of light. As it went out—it thickened—then it hit the mountain with such force, it exploded.

Piccolo let go of her hand, more than pleased.  He looked at her then back at Gohan for some assurance. It would be a long time until he would see her again…

*-*-*

            Piccolo walked to her, and somehow felt he should show her some _affection, it was hard not to._ "Thank you for healing Gohan," _You would be a good asset to us, but…_ "Good-bye" He said as he caressed the soft cheek of her chubby mouth. She nodded, which looked like a bow to the both of them. "Bye Piccolo, Gohan."  She stared at the both of them for a while. 

She floated in the air, powered up, her hair defying gravity. Her light pale skin like Gohan's contrasted to the light yellow pigment of the sun, or was it from what she powered up. _ Super Saiyan?_ No, it couldn't be. She wasn't…

            Many things puzzled him as she flown away. Some how, some way she would break her promise. He knew sooner or later, she'll be back…

            …maybe too sooner for his liking…

-*-*-*-

Woah that was pretty long. I think this one is better than my old version, more intense baby, and in this one, you can bet I'm putting effort in this! Mwahahaa…You be the judge and sorry for the inconvenience, but clearly I'm not rushing like I did in the old one. If I finished the old one, the ending would be the same in both…

Eventually I will pick up where I left off…

So **R&R** on your way out!!

It's very important if you review because it'll let me know if I should continue with this one or just screw the old one. I think this one is better anyways…

Thank you very much and please come again!

Goku's Daughter 

**Next time when you come back or _if_ you come back:**

-Freiza hopefully decides to show up 

**_-My hotty Future Trunks makes his arrival _**_(__I'm crossing my fingers)_

**_-We figure out why Chika and Gohan are Kindred…and to whom? _**_It's that obvious…_

_So puh-leez Review for my sanity…and so I know if I'm wasting my time or what_

_Signing off…I'm_

_Goku's Daughter_


	2. Trust your instincts

Not much for me to say except for this…to clear up for myself.

It's jus that the ages of some people makes my head spin. When I wrote the other version of this, I lost track of age… so that's part of one reason why I did it over.

In this story, basically I'll have to keep track of three people's age; Chika's, Gohan's and Future Trunk's for special reasons. When you spend a year in the time chamber, it counts as one year.

So the age of my 3 'main' people are. 

Chika is 6 right now

Gohan is 7

Future Trunks is 15

The rest of the people…it doesn't really matter because most of them doesn't age

Or I can really care less.

Unforgettable

_Written by the infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 2: Trust your instincts******

Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death 

_*-*-*_

            It's been well over a month since he returned from Planet Namek, and now he learned that Freiza is still alive! Kakarott had not defeated him, even though he had become what was said to be a legend, _a Super Saiyan_! All he did now is train, train, eat, and train, to be thee best. He sought to be the strongest in the whole universe, and Kakarott, his rival, was not going to take that away. He used his anger into his training, which gave him the will to live. Practical, yes; pathetic, no. He knew today Freiza would arrive on Earth and every muscle in his body, every sense he had in himself, was focused on that energy hurdling towards Earth. He could care less about this mud-ball planet, but as of today, he would be the one who would defeat Freaiza, as a Super Saiyan or not. But deep-deep down, through the dexterity of his pride, courage, ignorance and honour, he was scared shitless…

            He flew through the crisp cool air, remembering to feed his anger, his rage for when he would see Freiza. Just saying "_Freiza"_ made his head spin and his heart beat more rapidly. Soon he reached to his destination and found the other Z warriors ready for battle. As if there was a countdown—Freiza showed up…

-*-*-*-*-

            Future Trunks made his way to the battlefield, as he was uncertain if anyone actually started to fight. The closer he got, he couldn't shake off that lingering vibe that has been following him, or vice versa. He stopped in mid-air and looked back. No one in sight. He sighed as he powered up and headed Freiza's way…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            "Well well well, look what we have here. Are any of you ready to DIE?" The villainous Freiza, or shall I say—a Freizabot spoke with the utmost confidence.

            "Mwahaahahaha, my son, I don't think they can take you down." The somewhat viscous King Cold boasted about. His laughter and roar freakishly resembled Hercules.

            The Z fighters that were there stepped back into fighting stance. They quickly wiped away the sweat dripping down their face and the tears for the worse stinging their eyes. A cool crisp of wind swept by, blowing through their hair, and dancing with their attire, it was deadly, uncomfortably quiet. Before Vegeta had a chance to challenge Freiza…

            "I will," said a tiny voice behind them all.           

            Piccolo turned, looked and growled. It was the girl. "I told you not to come back here!"

            "Mwahahaha, the little pint size girl wants to take you on!" Freiza and his father laughed their heads off.  

Chika made her way "through the crowd" so she was standing face-to-face with Freiza. "I'm sorry Piccolo, but—"

            "If anyone is facing Freiza, it is I, Vegeta, the Prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta claimed, with a vein swelling up.       

            The girl turned back at him and gave him fixed stare. Those midnight eyes—ebony eyes piercing at him. Her innocence disappeared as a coat of pain and coldness took over. "The day you face Freiza, is the day you can turn Super Saiyan." 

            Vegeta scoffed and made an offensive remark. She cleverly chose to ignore it.   

Gohan tugged at Piccolo's pants, "Do you think she even has a chance?"

            Piccolo sighed, "I don't know kid. There are a lot of things about her that's _strange_. My instincts are telling me to trust her, but if I'm wrong, we could get into a lot of shit."

            Gohan nodded slowly, "I think we should trust your instincts, you are usually right." _But then again, you could be wrong. _ 

            The Namek grunted and defensively stood in a fighting stance, just in case his instincts are wrong. 

            Chika shifted nervously. This was her first time on her battlefield, and an ugly face like Freiza wasn't making it easier. She quickly stepped back to fighting stance. "Before I kick your butt, answer me this. Where is Goku now?" 

            Freiza stopped grinning and stared intensely at this girl. "Who wants to know?"

             She made her fist even tighter and her eyes flickered and unsteadied green to black. "I do."

            Freiza licked his lips, "The last time I saw him was on Planet Namek. I think he's dead right now."

*-*-*

            Trunks landed in front of the audience who stared intently at a little girl going at it with Freiza. He couldn't really find his voice, "What the…"

This girl's power wasn't much, yet she was holding up just fine. Why wasn't anyone doing anything to stop her before she would get hurt? Why was she here in the first place? She wore a simple black t-shirt and shorts and her hair was simply braided. Her skin was a pale complexion compare to him, getting bloody _purple_ stains on her fists. Once in a while she would get punched or knocked around, but none of the Z fighters would help. Finally he found the strength to yell, "What the hell is going on?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            The girl jumped away from King Cold and Freiza, slightly panting from her workout. "Are you tired yet, because I'm just warming up!"

Freiza coaxed a smile, "That's all right with me. I have no problem slaughtering little girls."

The girl's eyes narrowed, her smile vanished before it appeared. She jumped up and then…fell down. "What—" She looked up and saw two pairs of blue eyes starring at her. She shifted nervously as she scrambled to her feet. "Why did you do that?"

            The boy with the purple hair crossed his arms and scold, "Little girls don't fight with ugly aliens."

            She hissed, "I'm not little. I know what I'm doing."

            Trunks rolled his eyes, "Do you?" Damn, she was feisty.

            "Yes I do. Now excuse me I have to finish what I started."

            When she turned around he grabbed her wrist, "This is the first kill you would attempt to do, wouldn't it? Who sent you?"

            She countered his hold and stepped back, "Nobody sent me. I'm free from him. I'm out—ahhh"

            Her breath was cut short as Freiza aimed a ki-blast at her back. Freiza then glanced at Piccolo who would advance and he would shove him and the rest of the fighters out of his way.

Chika fell to the floor, gasping for air. The blast hadn't gone through entirely, but it still hurt…a lot. She would think she was use to this pain, this abuse—but you can never get used to pain. Moments later, she felt two strong arms around her as she heard a whisper, "Damn, you. Why the hell did you come?" She heard the voice pause a bit before continuing, "But you are going to be all right." The part, "You are going to be all right," was repeated over and over. As she became teary eyed, she glanced at the boy, still gasping and panting, "Are you kindred to saiyan?"      

            Trunks held her even tighter, looking at her in confusion, "Why?"

She hissed back, "Are you?"

            Vegeta looked at both of them as he heard the word _Saiyan_. To his surprise the boy said, "Yes."

            The girl gasped and said with a ragged breath, "I can kill Freiza."

            Trunks coaxed her, "No you won't, I will."

            Chika quickly grabbed his arm and twist it back. It certainly got him off guard. "No, if I don't kill him, I'll die."

            Trunks wheezed and nodded his head, "Fine you can kill him, but don't cry to me if you get hurt trying."

            Chika dug her nails into his flesh and tightened her hold. "Then you wouldn't mind helping me heal?"

Trunks didn't respond.

Chika twist him around and tackled him to the ground. She felt him stiffened as straddled him and she licked a small area on his neck. He felt a sudden need or urge in his lower organ, probing from her action. Her body was over him, and she was licking and sucking at a rhythmic pace. She then surprisingly sank her fang-like-teeth into his flesh, drawing blood. His blood tasted sweet yet sour, as he was pure. She sucked on his wound slowly, savouring what flowed, until it stopped. She sat on him for moment to let the blood flow through her veins. Soon she pounced up in a flash and mouthed the words, "Thank you." She closed her eyes—absorbing the blood, directing it to her flesh, making it heal her.

            Trunks couldn't quite understand what happened…

            She walked casually up to Freiza, while the Z fighter's watched from their current position. Her eyes flickered colours again as she spoke the words with uncertainty, "If Goku is dead…then so are you!" She immediately turned super saiyan. Freiza didn't have to react in terror as she drew energy in her right arm and bore it through Freiza's robotic body, something Piccolo had taught her. Slicing his body parts into shreds, the thrill and excitement got to her. King Cold stood there in shock and tried to run away. The girl swiftly got up and quickly pounced on him for a piggyback ride. She clutched her little frail hands on his neck, and felt the power surging through those fingers. Soon her nails would burn the flesh into nothingness. She squint her eyes as _purple_ blood would burst through King Cold's skin onto her own. It was evident what she was doing. She was choking him to death. It wasn't a move a fighter would use because there are many things that can go wrong. However in this case, it didn't matter. How can this girl withhold this much power? She didn't know…

            King Cold fell to the ground, gasping for air. The girl then manipulated some energy to her bony, yet muscular leg and stepped down onto his head. His skull shattered into many pieces as he lay lifeless on the ground, a long with his unrecognizable son. 

            Chika didn't calm down; her breath was still ragged, as she called for more power inside. This was her first taste of power and she liked it. It was like a drug and very addictive, and she wanted more. She was out of control. 

            Trunks watched until she was feeding to much energy into her little body. _She's going to kill us all!_ Trunks staggered to his feet, not caring the other Z fighters were baffled. Vegeta on the other hand, was outraged. How can a scrawny little girl withhold do much power, and he did not. She was a Super Saiyan, he was not. Trunks also transformed and grappled the raging girl from behind. Despite her attempts to bruise him and fight back, he flew in the air—away from it all.

He settled nearby and sat by a rock. "Shhhhh, its okay, calm down," he murmured, it sounded much like a caress. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Shhh." As soon her breathing calmed down to normal, he began to speak. "Trunks, my name is Trunks."

She gulped, "Gochika, but people call me Chika." That coat of coldness soon was lifted off as the beam of innocence was unmistakable.

He hesitated but began again. "I'm from the future and came here to help the Z fighters, warn them of the Androids. Now only if you can help me for a second. You asked me if I was Saiyan, then used my blood to heal you. I don't know how you did it—"

She whispered in spite, "Dr. Gero taught me." 

            Trunks gasped. He loosened his grip on her. "How do you know…Dr. Gero?"

            She looked up at him, uncertain whether to trust him or not. "He helped raised me."

            He gripped onto her shoulders. "He adopted you?"

            She scratched her head. "I don't know, but he isn't my father, nor have I met my real mother. From what I learned, he took _sperm from my __real f-_father_ and __ovary, I think, no, 'the egg' from my real mother, combined it and put it into someone, and waited for me to grow and born. I think its called surrogate pregnancy. That's how I was born." Her voice was torn and raspy._

            _How in the name of Kami does she know about this? Sperm and the 'egg'? _"Why did he do this?" _Don't tell me we are related…_

            She hunched her shoulders ad looked down. She was uncertain of everything. "He wants me to hurt and k-kill my father. My momma started to teach me how to love and not hate. I have seen my real father in my dreams—I cannot hate him enough to destroy him. I've already soon all the goodness." 

            Trunks gulped, "You met him in your dreams?"

            She muttered, "In my dreams I see a lot of things. I saw this—I saw what Freiza done to the people. He killed a lot of people. I saw all that happened. That's why it was my duty to finish him. He hurt; I don't like to see people hurt. I saw Bardock …then I saw my father—dying, hurting, for the sake of others. He cares, I seen him, I could never hate him or kill him so I ran away from Dr. Gero. He taught me a lot, hurt me countless times, I ran away from him…and for the hurt he caused me, I will punish him."

            Trunks brought out his hand stroked her hair, "Who is your father?"

            Chika looked up at him. "Goku." She was so young, so frail, and so open to corruption. Anything could have happened to her, she was no less of a mistake and it was all Dr. Gero's fault. She was just part of his plot to terrorize the Earth. She was just a pawn in his dysfunctional game. He held her tightly, afraid for her what's going to happen. He knew he just opened a wound inside of her. He knew he was the only one she opened up to, letting him-the only one to see her bleed. He felt that he should protect her, but he couldn't. He was only 15, nowhere close to raise children, so clueless. She held on harder as he felt someone coming…Goku was coming. He wasn't dead…he came back in the nick of time.

            Chika shifted nervously. "I have to go," she whispered. 

            Trunks held onto her even harder. "No, Goku's coming back!"

            There was some kind of happiness in her eyes, but was shrouded away of what she felt, "One of Dr. Gero's machine is here. I have to go!"   

            Trunks let her go. He knew she knew better of what is going to come. He heard her murmured, "There are more dangers to come. I will come back, but if he really does care…_Tell my father that his daughter is waiting for him!"_

She floated so she was head leveled to Trunks. He cupped her face kissed each of her pale cheek before she flew away. _I gave you two kisses, two promises. One, I will tell your father, and he'll make sure you'll be all right. Two, I will come back and make sure you'll be all right._

            As much as he thought she _could be all right, there was always a sense of doubt. He made a pledge to himself to change this timeline, make it different than his own, and now Chika's state had added to his problem. Not that Chika WAS a problem, it'd be hard to just forget about her. At least he had courage, but as much you call it courage, deep-deep down inside, he was scared shitless. _

*-*-*-*-*-*

Woah, now that was intense and painfully long, do you agree with me? 

And Chika is NOT a vampire, just to clear that up. 

She uses Saiyan blood to heal herself. That's what she did with Gohan—healed him people. But there is a reason why I chose Gohan and Trunks. I'd like to see you try guess why! 

Review—so I'll know if anyone is reading this. If not, then I'll stop because I'm **really lazy (don't question how lazy I can get, my own mother says I have no life) and my imagination is fertile enough.**

Goku's Daughter 


	3. I'll be there

*-*-*

AN/ Me and my brother was just playing DBGT final bout…I so Won the tournament with Super Saiyan Chibi Goku! I rule…

Ahem anyways

**Unforgettable**

Written by the _somewhat_ infamous**: _Goku's Daughter_**

**Chapter 3: I'll be there for you**

_*I'll be there- *  
*When no one is there for you*  
*And you think no one cares*   
*When the whole world walks out on you*  
*And you think you're alone*  
*I'll be there*  
*When the one you care about the most*   
*Could care less about you*  
*When the one you gave your heart to*   
*Throws it in your face*  
*I'll be there*   
*When the person you trusted*   
*Betrays you*   
*When the person you share all your memories with*  
*Cant even remember your birthday*  
*I'll be there*   
*When all you need is a friend*   
*To listen to you whine*   
*When all you need is someone*  
*To catch your tears*   
*I'll be there*   
* When your heart hurts so bad*  
* You cant even breathe*   
* When you just want to crawl up and die*  
*I'll be there*   
*When you start to cry*   
*After hearing that sad song*   
*When the tears just won't*  
*Stop falling down*  
*I'll be there*  
*So you see I'll be there until the end*   
*This is a promise I can make*  
*If you ever need me*  
*Just give me a call and...*  
*I'll be there...*_

…_and you know what? She did call me._

            

_Damn it! Why? Why? How can this have happened? Aww, damn…should I go and find her? Goku thought to himself mindlessly. Trunks had told him what has happened, or __who has happened. That was almost 8 months ago. He turned to his side, facing his sleeping wife and softly caressed her cheek. Yes, he had told her, and surprisingly she took it better than she expected. She didn't encourage him to find her because of course she had mixed-up emotions towards the issue, but having Goku back, she would do anything to make him happy. What would make him happy is if he found Chika, his _only daughter_. He didn't know why he believed Trunks, or why Trunks believed her, but in some odd way, and he knew she was out there…_waiting_. In some way he felt guilty, after all she was part of him, and she was probably out there suffering, and it was HIS fault. He could find her, no; he WILL find her and bring her home. He will and nothing would stop him…_

            Piccolo and Krillin told him about the possibility that she could have been Vegeta's child, just because she turned Super Saiyan, doesn't mean it's his child, it could be Vegeta's. It's a known fact that Vegeta _is_ a saiyan. It was a good possibility; yet, Goku paid no attention to them on that matter. He believed she was his; it wouldn't make sense if it were the other way around. 

_Why would Dr. Gero get s-sperm from Vegeta and create an offspring from him to destroy me. It'd make better sense if he created his daughter to destroy her father. Yes, that is another thing to think about. What if he found her and she decides to kick his sorry butt? What if she carries out Dr. Gero's plan? He guessed that would just be a risk. HE WILL FIND HER—and he would be there for her like a __good father would be. Everyone will probably think he's a fool over a girl he never met. But this nagging feeling made it hard for him to rest._

            _Besides Vegeta wasn't here at the time she was born, that'd be when Gohan was one year old, meaning it IS MY CHILD!_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

             The next morning Goku woke up to the smell of food. He erratically got up, brushed his teeth, changed into his gi, and sat down at the table, waiting to be served. As his wife, Chichi was laying the plates on the table, his son; Gohan came in the kitchen and sat beside his father. When Chichi gave the signal to stuff their faces in, Goku just stared. He was NOT eating. That scared Gohan. Gohan stopped eating and waved his hand in front of Goku's face. "Um, dad, are you okay?" 

            Goku slowly turned to his son. "I'm going to look for her," he said gradually, unsure what would come out of his mouth. He got up and Chichi gasped. It was obvious that he was dead serious. Gohan got up after him and asked if he could come to. Chichi scold at him and told Gohan he had to study instead.

 "Awwwwww mom, do I have to? I promise I will study a lot when we come back." Gohan turned to his father, "Dad, say something!"

            Goku stared at his son, "I'm sorry, but listen to your mom. It wouldn't be THAT fun. Besides I might not even find her."

            Gohan's eye twitched. Since when did his father listen to his mother? "Nooo, I have to go. Hello, I KNOW HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE!!" Gohan yelled, nose flaring. At times he questioned about his parents intellect. 

_Damn, he's got a point. Why does he have to be so smart?? "Don't worry son, I'll recognize her." He bent down to Gohan's ear and whispered as if it was a secret between them two, "I also saw her in my dreams. She haunts me when I sleep, that's why I'm going to find her."_

            Gohan pouted but obediently stayed back as he watched his father fly away. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

            Goku walked endlessly in a dark alley. Why his instant transmission technique brought him here, he doesn't know.  Why his instincts told him to come here, he also didn't know.  But still she called him and he would continue to look for her. He then stopped and felt a ki spike up. He followed it and found a little girl facing a gang of thugs. 

"Don't you dare tough me again!" she screamed with fire and pity. *punch*  *kick*  Two of them fell to the floor in pain, obviously hurt in the *balls*. She kicked and scratched and twisted one of their necks. She kept on fighting, ignoring the blood spilled, the fear and defeat in their eyes. She was a Super Saiyan.

Goku winced as he watched her go at it as one attacked her with chains. Astoundingly, she countered with ease and choked the thug, until he couldn't breathe. They ran away as fast as they could and believe me it wasn't, and when they were gone she let him the guy wrapped in the chains, go. She cursed under her breath as she panted and watched them leave, and then she saw him… 

            Goku slowly approached her, raising his hands in the air innocently. He was so confused. They were somewhere in the 'bad side' of town, and the sun was still up, blinding him. He squinted as he cautiously approached her. The girl looked wide eye and gasped. "I'm sorry, but they needed to pay for killing my friend," she whispered and a low voice. 

Goku stared at her, _is she the one? He then asked softly as he possibly could, "What did they do?"_

            Her eyes became watery, "My f-friend, Jessie. One of them told her to lick his lollipop but she refused and…and…then they slit her throat." She was shivering now. "I was too late, and she died—I got them back for her…but I didn't kill them. Even though I was taught too hurt and kill—I let them go. I SHOULDN'T HAVE!" She spoke with an unreadable expression on her face but it was soon evident as her ebony eyes filled with sadness and misery.

            _ What? Goku didn't know for sure if she was the one. He regretted not bringing Gohan with him. "Lollipop?" __Oh damn it…_

            Her gaze went to his groin then back to his face, "Is that what you call it?"

            _Oh shit, she might kill me because I'm a man. "It's called a p-penis," he face flustered, obviously stuttering. _

She didn't look up at him and began to kick stones and pebbles on the ground. Obviously she knew it wasn't a _normal guy by the looks of what he was wearing)._ She began to speak again, "Do you know Piccolo?"

He replied surprised, "Yes, why?"

She powered down in her regular state. She looked up at him, "He taught me how to use k-ki."

He smiled, _ah, now there's proof—if she can do this, she is truly my daughter. Damn why do I sound like Vegeta?  "Shoot me."_

She looked at him, as she didn't believe him. "Shoot you?" She asked.

He smiled warmly, "If I am really who you think I am, trust me. I will be all right."

She gulped and closed her eyes. Moments later she opened it again and shot one right at him, at his groin. Goku quickly used the Kaioken technique and dodged the ball…not ball, a BIG blast. He cursed under his breath. She bowed her head again, as if she was defeated and brought her hand down, stopping the flow of ki releasing out of her hands. 

Goku blinked, and soon recovered of what just happened. He slowly paced to her and knelt down. He shook her shoulders gently forcing her to look at him. When she looked up, he smiled. "Now I'm going to ask you something, and Kami forbid, I want you to answer truthfully. Okay?"     

            She nodded and he asked, "Who am I to you?" and opened out his arms for a hug.

            She squint her eyes and then blinked. She recognized him from somewhere…then it hit her. Her father actually came. _He actually came…_Tears stinging her eyes as she didn't believe he actually came. She yelled with joy, "Daddy!" and ran into his arms for a hug—tears pouring down her face.

            Goku's smile broadened as he stroked her hair and inhaled. _He finally found her, finally…_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**            Goku and Chika walked hand-in-hand in the streets. They were still in the drug infested neighbourhood. "Um…"**

            Goku turned to her, "Call me daddy…or father, or whatever you want!"

            Chika bit her lower lip, "Okay, daddy, you know it'd be easier to get to her house if we flew."

            Goku cocked an eyebrow up, "You know how to fly?" She nodded in response.

            Goku stopped and thought about it. "Well, if we flew, people would be suspicious, but I can use the instant transmission technique to get to you mother's house faster."

            Chika's eyebrow lifted up in surprise, "What's the instant transmission technique?"

            Goku put his two fingers on his forehead (as if he was going to do it) and looked down at her, "Well, I'd have to work on something, like focus on their ki, and then *poof* I'm there."

            The little girl raved. "Oh cool. Can we try it?" She said jumping up and down.

Goku grinned, "Sure why not! What's her name?"

            Chika wrinkled her forehead, "My mother, or my REAL mother?"

            "Both," he said, sweating, _What if Chichi wasn't the REAL mother?_

            She bit her nail, "Well the real one is named Chichi." Goku sighed. He was relieved that his daughter had the same mother as Gohan. "…and the other one, which I was borne from, her named is Ashley, but I call her momma." (AN…guess what my name is Ashley too…ahaha)

            Goku unconsciously nodded. He felt concentrated on Chika's clothes scent and found many Ashleys. He popped in many different homes. Some Asheys were in the shower, some cooking, some cleaning…and some doing things that he didn't want his daughter to see. He quickly apologized and finally he found the right house. 

            "Chika your back!" she exclaimed hugging her. When she let go, she looked up and saw Goku. Obviously she didn't know who he _was._  

            Goku bowed and greeted, "Konnichiwa, my name is Goku. Um, I don't know how to say it but…"

            Ashley didn't look surprise, "You're Chika's father."

            Goku looked up, eyebrows up and smiled and scratched his head. "Er, yes."

            There was a moment of silence then Ashley choked. "Well, would you like anything to eat?"

            Goku looked down at his growling stomach. "Er…ya! I didn't have anything to eat this morning!"

            Ashley crossed her arms, "I'm guessing you eat as much as her." She said pointing at Chika. 

            Goku grinned, "If she's anything like a Saiyan, of course!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Later on that day, Goku just had some questions to ask. "So, how did it all happen?" he asked, facing Chika.

            Ashley gulped and sighed. "She was created for the sole purpose to seek and destroy you. That was Gero's dream, his ambition to kill you—eliminate you in his plot to avenge the Earth. So why not have your own child destroy you? He made a made a machine that collected sperm from you and collected the "egg" from your wife, since she is probably thee strongest female on Earth. So yeah, in his laboratory he 'put it together'." She paused and looked at Chika, and then Goku. Both of them looked dumbfounded. She slapped her forehead and sighed. "Okay Goku, do you have another son or daughter from your wife?"

            Goku nodded, still obviously clueless.

            Ashley smiled. "Okay, good. Well do you know how he was made?"

            Goku put a finger to his chin and thought about it. He slowly smiled and blushed. "Ohhhhhhh." 

            Ashley nodded, "Well, Dr. Gero did the "same" thing (the scientific part) in his lab. Now he had to put it in someone, so it can grow."

            Goku's smiled vanished, "…and he chose you."

            Ashley's eyes were filled with sorrow and hate. "He offered me money, bribed me. I refused so he threatened me. He kidnapped me and he, injected _it_ into me against my will. I didn't get an abortion though even when I knew she was meant to kill. So I thought if I raised her, she can change her ways." 

            Chika looked clueless at the both of them. Did she understand what they were talking about?

            Goku shifted on the couch and patted her back as she continued. "In nine months she was born—and I swear it almost killed me, but I still love her. I just have pity over Dr. Gero—he was there for her and trained her, even when she would cry about it, he still pushed her too much at times. She almost killed him on occasion and I stopped her—and got hurt." She lifted her shirt and on her stomach, there was a big scar—which was in a form of a circle. Chika got up and walked to it and caressed it. "Momma, I'm sowey. I didn't mean to—he hurt you, and me. I got out of control." She began to cry. _Hopefully when in a time of crisis she wouldn't have to be pushed too much—before she does something that she would regret it._

            Ashley's fingers trembled, "I know, it's okay don't cry." She held her and kissed her cheek. "Do me a favour. I want you to clean your room. I need to talk to Go-your father for a second. Okay?'

            Chika stopped crying and chirped, "okay!" and bounced away.

            When she was out of sight Ashley turned back to Goku, "You see I don't have much time left. I'm dieing. I don't know what will happen to her. Gero disappeared after she killed Freiza—but I know he wouldn't take care of her…only hurt and abuse her. She is still open form corruption. Just because she a girl—he doesn't love her…he really wished it was a boy so he can control them. Girls get more out of hand…" She closed her eyes shut to stop the tears flowing down. 

            Goku held her a while, until he got a solution, "I will take care of her."

            Ashley froze and looked up, "You'll take care of her?"

            Goku nodded. "After all she _is_ my daughter. I want to raise her too."

            Ashley moved away from him, "What would your wife say?"

            Goku gritted his teeth, "She'll get over it, besides, she always bugs me to get another child." He blushed as he thought about it. 

            Ashley sighed, "Do you want to take her now?"

            Goku nodded slowly, "If that's what you and Chika want—by all means, sure!"

            Ashley wiped a tear off her face. "Okay," she whispered. "Thank you so much." She faced the area where Chika is and called her. She came back bouncing and smiled. "Honey, do you want you want to leave?"

            Chika bit her lower lip. "Leave? I don't want to leave you!"

            Ashley coaxed her, "No sweetie, do you want to stay with Goku?"

            Chika looked up at him, frowning, she whispered, "I don't know."

            Ashley licked her lower lip, "Honey, remember when I told you that I'm going away soon. I'm dieing."

            Chika ran up to her and hugged her, whispering 'no' over and over. "Mommaa, don't leave me!"

            Ashley pursed her lips in thought. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to take care of you. Goku will. Besides before I go Goku can always bring you here and visit me. I still will be here for a while. Likewise, don't you want to meet your brother?"

              Chika let go and looked at Goku, "Brother?"

            Goku grinned, "He's only a year older than you. His name is Gohan!"

            Chika's frowned vanished and grinned, "Gohan. Of course I would want to see him. Are we going now?"

            Goku looked at Ashley, "If it's all right with your mom, why not?"

            Ashley nodded and ushered Chika out of the room, telling her to pack up some things. _I have been waiting for the day you'll be with your real family for a long time. I hope you'll be happy always…_

            About a half an hour later, she was ready. She hugged her mom tight, not wanting to let go. She then faced her dad and held his hand. "Um, daddy, do you think you'll be able to train me? Because after Freiza, mommy made me study all the time!"

            _Now that sounds like Chichi. _Goku couldn't help but smile at the innocence. "I'm sure we can work something out."

            Chika hugged her mother for the last time for a while. Goku grinned and waved goodbye and used the instant transmission technique to go home. 

            _Yes, finally—she's home and I pledge to you I will be there for you. Like a good father would be…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            I almost fell a sleep writing this..lol…I was watching General Hospital and playing DB GT final bout. I think that's what it's called. Earlier that day I helped my dad fix the roof. It's funny how my dad sometimes reminds me of Goku. The only difference is my dad isn't THAT naïve. He's sweet like him though. He told me to go inside if I wanted to because he didn't want me to burn under the sun. Quote "I rather burn for you," unquote. Meaning he rather take pain from me onto himself. Isn't that sweet? N-e-who…

            **Reviews would be really nice--so I'd know if anyone is reading this god forbidden fic**. Because if no one is reading this, then I'll stop, because I'm the laziest person on Earth—no lies—and I won't continues this. That's not a threat. I really am lazy.

Hopefully until next time… 

                                                            _Kiss kiss bye!_

__

_Next chapter…_

                        **Chichi meets her daughter…mwaahhaaha…so review for it, **because my laziness might take over before I write it…seriously how many times do I have to say it _I'M REALLY LAZY!!_

_^_^ mwahahaha…_


	4. Taking it all in

**AN/** I have no author notes for now, except for the fact that the beginning is Linkin Park's lyrics (because they are thee best) and their song "forgotten" inspired me to do this over, and make this story better…

In case you haven't noticed that's where I got the title…

AN2/ I'm going away at a cottage—I hope I find reviews when I come back *pouts*

**Disclaimer**: Shit, I didn't do one before…oh well—I don't own DBZ or else Goku would have a daughter and there'd be more romantic shit in it…if I did own DBZ I would not have written fics…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 4: Taking it all in**

*-*-*-*__

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_-Linkin Park (Papercut) _

_(I already mentioned that I love their music)_

            _Why isn't he here? He should be back? What's taking him so long? Maybe Gohan should have gone with him… Why, why why? _Chichi was worried sick. Ever since he came back from the battle with Freiza on Planet Namek she had been even more protective over Gohan and Goku. It was HER family, and she intended to keep them alive and safe. _Damn it Goku, you should be here, girl or no girl._ Oh great, she's taking about her daughter as if she was some 2 cent hoe. _No, she is MY daughter, made with MY DNA. She is Goku's daughter, made with his…DNA. _The part about her being part of Goku had kind of scared her. She knew she was expecting some high power (ki) from her, just because she was Goku's daughter. She was expecting that she would have some insatiable desire to fight, just like her father. She knew she would have a bottom less pit for a stomach and a giant appetite, just like her father. She knew she was part saiyan…and that had kind of scared her. It was an uncanny feeling, like a paranoid feeling—she knew she was going crazy or something. 

            She sighed and got up, heading to Gohan's room. She opened the door and found him studying _as usual._ She gulped and began to speak, "Gohan sweetie, do you want a break? I'll make something for you if you're hungry."

            Gohan didn't look up at her, just continued to stare at the textbook in his hand, penetrating the information. "No," he said, replying very coldly. Obviously he was still pissed from the events that happened earlier. 

            Chichi squint her eyes, furious. "Don't talk to your mother with attitude mister!" she scolded. She softened a bit when she saw Gohan was paying attention to the outside. "Gohan," she began. She was going to yell at him for not listening but… "Gohan, can you tell if your father is all right?"

             Gohan closed the textbook and got up. He slowly walked to the windowsill. He was frowning as he began his search on his father's ki, or even Chika's ki. After all, her blood was running through his veins and he came to a conclusion that she was what she said because if she was not saiyan or his father's daughter, or his mother's daughter, he could have gotten sick from taking her blood into his system. After that fateful day she healed him he sometimes had this eerie feeling that he could feel someone else's presence inside of him, like he was feeling something else. He brushed it off—he knew he was going through a lot of things, being a very young fighter didn't help much either. He smiled a bit, "Yeah, dad is fine. He found her. He found…" he hesitated and then his smile faintly grew. "He found my sister." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            They reached "home" in about a second they left. Goku held her suitcase and began to walk towards the house. When he realized she wasn't following he stopped and turned at her. He smiled a bit and said in a gentle voice, "Aren't you coming? What's wrong?"

            She didn't look at him or blink. She continued to stare at the house. She replied in a tiny voice, "I'm scared."

            Goku grinned, "There's nothing to be scared of in that house, maybe Chichi, but I bet she'll love you. Besides you know Gohan, right? Don't worry—I'm here, I'll make sure nothing bad is going to happen to you as long I'm here."

            Chika gulped and said with no emotion, "What if she doesn't accept me?"

            Goku narrowed his eyebrows, "Who, Chichi?"

            Chika nodded. "Yes, what if my mother hates me instead."

            Goku scratched the back of his head. _I never thought of that but I know for sure Chichi will love her…or so I believe. _"Don't worry." _I guess I'll have to think of something to assure her…_ "She'll love you. If she hates you…um…we'll run away and live in the forest. Deal?" He said calmly, not really believing his words, outstretching his hand.

            Chika was snapped out of her thoughts as she penetrated what he just said. She smiled slyly. She began to giggle and then her face went back to neutral. You couldn't really know what she was thinking of. She walked to Goku laced her fingers with his and held his hand. "Okay, deal." They grinned and walked into the house. 

            Goku opened the door and yelled, "Gohan, Chichi, I'm home and guess who's with me!" Chika let go of his hand and walked inside, following Goku. 

In a flash Gohan came floating down and grinned. "Hey dad." He then looked at Chika and his smiled grew. "Hey Chika, Piccolo and I really missed you!" 

She walked a safe distance towards him and stared at him oddly. She spoke softly as a caress, "Hey Gohan." She then smiled and hugged him to death.

Gohan was turning different shades of red. Some were from blushing and some was because some blood didn't reach his brain, face and she was choking him. "Uh, C-chika, y-you're c-choking me." When she let go and he recovered, he said, "Well it's nice to know you like me too."

The next moments came by fast. Chichi made her way down the stairs. It was uncomfortably silent for at least 5 minutes, the two females starring at each other. Goku was going to break the silence by coughing but Chichi made her way to Chika, kneeled and hugged her while crying out of happiness. She really didn't know what to expect. Chika calmly rubbed her back, soothing her. She didn't like it when people cried. (AN/ and I think it's funny when people cried…) It confused her sometimes because most of the times when people cried she thought they were in pain. 

Finally when Chichi stopped she stroked her face with her fingers. Chika looked sad and wiped Chichi's tears with her fingers. She spoke with the tiniest voice so only Chichi could hear. "Don't cry. I don't want you to be sad mommy." (AN/ok that was so sweet…even for me and I'm like the cutest kid in my class because I have the cute cheeks (baby face) and argh…)

Chichi gasped a bit. She was the cutest thing. Her eyes probed over her. Despite the dirt on her, she was still cute. She was a little pale and small that you can put her into your arms like a little baby and she would just sleep. To Chichi she still looked like a baby. Even though she was a little skinny, her face was chubby like Gohan's, if not, a little more. Her hair was like hers. Despite the short length, it was pretty straight but thick. The shape of her eyes was quite different though. It looked as if it was a combination of hers and Goku's. They were slightly narrowed but round. It wasn't much of a rectangle (AN/like the dbz chicks), but more like an oval and it suited hers because of her eyes. They were ebony black, like Goku's. You would just see two large circles in her eyes—pitch black—and unlike the girls that you can see two light glares in them, you would only see one in her eyes. Her lips were a little fuller than hers and she wondered for a second if Gero did anything to her. _She could only wonder._

"Honey, I'm not sad, I'm happy." She looked back at Goku and Gohan who couldn't help but grin…and she saw something else…_there were tears in their eyes…or not…_

            Her gaze went back on Chika and she made a faint smile. "How about I show you to the shower and we'll clean you up. Later Gohan will show you around the house and outside so you don't get lost."

Chika nodded and grasped Chichi's extended hand and followed her. 

            When they were gone Gohan looked at Goku, "Well that went well."

            Goku smiled, having a hard time believing what just happened. "Yeah, I was hoping to take a shower!"

            Gohan sweat dropped, "No, not that. Mom took that better than I thought." 

            Goku nodded, "Oh, that, well why wouldn't she? Besides you should have other things to think about. She'll probably have to share your bed or is that a problem."

            Gohan glared at his dad. "No, why? I'm not going to sleep on the couch either. Besides, _she's my sister_!" he retorted.

            Goku crossed his arms over his chest and muttered under his breath, "That's what I thought." He looked down and remembering the suitcase. "Oh I forgot about her clothes. I'll go and give it to your mom." He said.

            Gohan took it from him, "No I will. I have to talk to mom about something."

            Goku scratched his head, "Okay, if you say so" and gave him the baggage. 

            When he was gone he sat down and sighed. _What a day…_ He began to think of many things. Most of them concerning Chika. He couldn't wait to test out her power—her abilities. 

            ***Ring Ring*** The phone rang.

            Goku got up and raked his fingers through his hair. He picked it up. "Hello, this is Goku speaking."

            The other line responded, "Oh hi Goku! Is Chichi there?" It was Bulma.

            Goku responded, "She's busy right now, she cleaning up Chika."

            Bulma paused a bit and asked, "Who is Chika?"

            Goku looked up at the ceiling and leaned on the counter. "Well her name is Gochika, but we call Chika. She's my daughter."

            Bulma couldn't really believe what she was hearing. Through out the year she heard Vegeta go on about, "_Brat, little girl stronger than Prince, super saiyan, must be Kakarott's brat, blood sucking purple haired boy…"_ and so on. When she asked Vegeta who he was talking about he simply said, "There is a saiyan on this planet who is stronger than I" and walked to the GR chamber and trained. "Goku, how can you cheat on Chichi! I would never expect this from you," she scolded. She was disappointed.

            "Woah, hold on Bulma! I NEVER CHEATED ON CHICHI NOR WILL I INTEND TO IN THE FUTURE! It's a long story, I'll explain to you later…so why did you call in the first place?"

  

            Bulma took his word knowing Goku was too naïve to even think to be involved in an affair. "Well, I was going to ask Chichi if you guys would like to come over and have diner!"

            Goku thought about it, "Is it take out?"

            Bulma sighed, "I'm not that bad of a cook!"

            Goku stuttered, "Well I didn't mean THAT, I'm a saiyan, I love food…"

            Bulma spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Yes, so I noticed before. But fortunately for you I did get take out because a lot of people might come by. So come over with Chika. I want to meet her!"

            Goku smiled, "Sure, we'll be there in less than an hour. Oh by the way, I want to use the GR. So tell Vegeta, or persuade him or something to let me use it."

            Bulma pursed her lips, "Are you planning to blow something up? Should I know something before I do something I regret?"

            Goku shook his head, "Well, if the guys are coming by I might start a little tournament. If not, I might want to spar with Vegeta. If not, I'd really like to test out what Chika can do."

            Bulma thought about it and then spoke again, "Okay, but if you do by chance get to test her powers I don't want to see her come out all bloody now…"

            Before she could continue Goku stopped her, "Listen Bulma, you should know I'm scared to death that I will hurt her. Do you actually think I want to hit her? She told me she wants to train meaning someway I'd have to at least fight her. To tell you the truth, I don't want to hurt her. I'd rather take pain from her so she can feel at peace. I would rather suffer if it'll help her."

            Bulma smiled a bit, "Goku, just because she is a girl doesn't mean she can't kick ass. If she is like what all saiyans are like, _if you push her, she will push you back harder, more than you intended to_. Just remember that."

            Goku was silent, knowing what Bulma was thinking of. She knew that he knew he wanted his children to be the strongest, to be the best. He knew he had a problem hurting and fighting his own son and he knew it'd be even harder to hurt a girl, or a little girl, let alone, his daughter he just met. "I know Bulma. I'm also worried about that. What if she harnessed her power and become the strongest? What if she decides to kill me? What if she destroys the Earth?"

            He could hear her chuckle, "Well Goku, you have to make sure that both you and Chichi love her enough so she'll feel guilty every time she does anything bad. Also, since she is a female saiyan, I'd like to test her—you know the scientific stuff I made you, Vegeta and Gohan go through."

            Goku couldn't help but smile. _It wouldn't hurt, besides it might save us some heartache knowing some things about female saiyans…before anything happens to her…_ "Okay Bulma—sure, but that's for her to deicide, not me." He saw Gohan come back giving him a questioning look. "Look Bulma I got to go. We'll be there soon, bye!"

            Bulma spoke with a little enthusiasm, "All right, see you Goku. Later"

            They hung up the phone. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

AN/I'll be right back. I'm going to watch a Hindi movie (it's really kool, some Chinese people fighting and matrix!). Later. I might add more if your lucky!    

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AN/ I'm back. That's it for now because next chapter is going to have all (or most of) the action.

If none of this makes sense it isn't my fault that I'm listening to Linkin Park…I'm listening to…Runaway, very kool song. That song is so for Chibi Trunks and Goten. Oh well. 

I'm quite surprised right now. My (real) dad is sweet. I had to go in his room to check something on the PC and he was ironing (hehehe, my mom made him—luckily he didn't ask me to do it) and he asked me if I wanted him to go to school with me on the first day because he knows that I don't want to go. He SAID he know the feeling when you start over. I seriously am scared to go to high school but I told him I'll be okay…besides I have my gyals…but it was A TOUCHY moment and in case you haven't noticed the father figure for Goku comes from my dad because my dad is KOOL, (even though on occasion (ok most of the time) be a real pain in the behind) either than that it's all good…

_*-*-*_

_OH WAIT I had to say this. WWE: Stephanie the new GM for Smackdown…mwahahahahahhahaha_

_I was laughing my head off…*tear* AT least **she didn't dress like a slut…**_

**_Anyways Review_**

Kiss kiss MUAH 


	5. Words of Wisdom

**AN****/** no notes for now. Just enjoy and read your little heart out and thanks a bunch for the people who reviewed before. You know who you are…YOU ARE THEE BOMB…and I appreciate you people *sniff* (It's a good thing, don't be scared)

And I'm sorry with the annoying big gaps—it's a habit now and it's easier for me to read—I'll fix the problem as soon as I can—so hang on and enjoy the ride

Disclaimers: I miserably _do not_ own DBZ—if **I did this wouldn't be just a fic. **I also sadly _don't own __Linkin__Park_ or their lyrics…

**Unforgettable**

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter 

**Chapter 5: Words of Wisdom**

_Power comes with response to a need…not desire_

_Use the pain of loss_

_-Goku's little voice in Gohan's head when turning super saiyan in the hyperbolic time chamber (during the cell games)_

            _Now where did Chichi go? _Goku thought to himself. He was holding a wet Chika wrapped in a towel, after her bath. He took another towel and started to wipe her hair rigorously. She closed her eyes as she felt him tug and then stopped. She opened her eyes then turned at him. "Why did you stop?"

            Goku threw the towel aside. "I just thought of something. You can just power up and your hair should be dry."

            She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. She was at a lost of words. "How?"

            Goku sighed, "Well—since you turned super saiyan, I was hoping you knew how to." He looked at her—she looked confused. "Okay then…" He thought about it for a second. "I want you to get angry, and focus that energy around you, kind of like a shield, but flare your power so you'll be more powerful—just please don't try to hurt me in the process," he said sarcastically. She grinned at him wickedly and he continued. "Power comes with a response to a need…not desire. Use the pain of loss…" He looked at her again and she was already concentrating. He just watched her intensely. 

            _No Jessie. I could have been there for you. I could have killed them for you. I could have…I will—DON'T GO!!_ She was thinking of the _lollipop_ incident. It hurt her…she could have done more to help her, but she didn't. She could feel Goku's ebony eyes staring at her as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She sniffed and started to tremble and muttered under her breath. Moments later she flared up enough ki to destroy the house—luckily the bathhouse was outside. Her little fingers held on to the towel as she yelled and cried from the pain inside—her hair flaring up, dried and defying gravity. She panted and looked at her father's face. It was priceless—but nevertheless he was a little scared. The trees around them fell to the floor and the grass was blown away. The house shifted a bit, but nothing Goku couldn't fix. However the bathhouse wasn't really a bathhouse anymore. After she powered up she looked around and said, "Oops," so innocently you couldn't be mad at her. "Sorry about that." She looked around then felt her hair and then found that it was spiked up, "Uh, why is my hair sticking up!" She panicked.

            Goku put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, that's what happens when you channel too much power—now don't direct that force up and calm down." She did what he said and it later settled down, unnaturally wavy.

He smiled at her and looked around and saw Chichi inside in the kitchen. "Now let's get you changed and then we'll get going to Capsule Corporation." 

            Chika nodded and followed him inside. As for the bathhouse—they'll make a washroom inside the house…er…later…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bulma nibbled on her lip, waiting for Goku's arrival that is. Everyone was waiting—even Vegeta, to see the newest member of the family. 

            Krillin took a glass from Yamcha's hand, "Do you think she's powerful?"

            Yamcha shrugged, "Well to tell you the truth, I don't know—but if she has saiyan blood in herself, I'm guessing she is."

            Krillin took a sip of the drink, "Considering this is Goku's child, she'll be something to watch out for. I'm not even sure what kind of father he'll be to her. I mean—it's a girl, not a boy like Gohan. Wait till she gets older then boys will start to like her, what'll happen to Goku? What if he decides to blow up the world if his daughter's heart is broken? OR what if he doesn't care—or naïve enough that he doesn't realize what's going on—and then she marries some bum that makes her life miserable?"

            Tien, who was listening attentively, decided to interrupt, "I'm not worried about Goku—or his parental issues, besides Chichi is there to look after her. What I'm worried about is her—I mean, if she does have saiyan blood in her, what if she gets pushed and then decides to release her rage upon us and carries out Gero's plans?"

            There was an awkward silence in the room. Vegeta who was leaning against a nearby wall began to snicker. "You fools don't even realize what she can do. You don't even remember Kakaott's daughter…"

            Roshi's brow slanted closer towards his eyes, "What are you talking about Vegeta?"

            Vegeta looked up at them, uncrossing his arms, glaring at them. "She was that little scrawny girl who killed Freiza and Kind Cold. She can turn super saiyan and if she has the desire to—she can destroy the universe, let alone the Earth." He was satisfied with the look he received and returned to his usual pose, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against something and bowing his head—just thinking. _They didn't know who that girl was—only Piccolo, Gohan and that purple-haired boy knew—let alone, did Kakarott know?_

            Yamcha scratched the back of his head and choked breaking the silence, "Doesn't anyone know how this all happened?"

            Bulma was about to speak if not the doorbell rang. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

            Chika drank water given to her as she fished telling her story and Goku helping her filling in the gaps that she didn't know—or wasn't well aware of. She gulped the liquid down and wiped her eye—completely surprised that they were nice to her. Entering the door upon arrival, this blue-haired woman greeted her as if she was her long lost sister or a favoured doll. A bald man named Krillin also hugged as if she was a long lost little sister. Yamcha shook and kissed her hand as if she was someone important, like royalty—she just thought he was just trying to be a gentleman. A man—or alien, named Tien exchanged bows with her as if she was a appreciated sparing partner. Bowing is well known for a sign to show respect. A little clown-look-alike-thing named Chauso (sry can't spell his name) also bowed, smiling. An old man called Master Roshi looked upon her, making a defiant stare, checking her power and studying her face. Just seeing how innocently looking she appeared he smiled, accepting her, stepping forward, giving her a kiss on the forehead like an elder or grandpa would. She was new to "his family" which consisted the Z fighters, Bulma and Chichi—and he'd be there for her because well, it wouldn't be long before she would grow up and be another saviour for the Earth, now would she?

            After pleasantries were exchanged and Chika and Goku told them of the story of "her life", Chika noticed of one man who wouldn't move. He looked like a statue, leaning against the wall, head down, eyes closed. He looked as if he was savouring the smell of something or processing things into his brain. He had not said a word to her—or to anyone, which puzzled her a bit. He didn't look like a really nice person like the rest of them. He looked a person who kept to him—and didn't have much to live for—or could be waiting for something. She would have to exchange pleasantries with him later. Her lips curled into a grin, not loosing her gaze on him. Surprisingly he felt that glare and looked up at her, finding her staring right back him. She mouthed the words, "Prince Vegeta." And made a small bow for only him to see.

            He looked blankly at her. Did he see right? "Prince Vegeta" How did she know—or—why? That little stunt of hers made him slightly confused. Her stare at him didn't diminish. He blinked and got up slowly so he wouldn't attract attention. He slipped out of the room and headed to the GR, with Chika following her right behind his tail (or if he HAD one).

            Goku sensed what just happened, she acknowledged Vegeta's presence even though he didn't and he left with her following. He was quite confused and decided he should follow just in case something would happen. As he would slip out of the room, heading to the GR—someone would notice and follow that person…and as that person would leave after Goku—someone new would notice and follow that person…heading to the GR—and so on so forth… 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            She closed the door behind her and watched him watching her. Her breathing increased, as his fixed stare didn't soften one bit. She closed her eyes and looked up at him. "Prince Vegeta," she whispered in a cool voice. She wasn't afraid of him—but if he tried something on her she was unsure if she could super saiyan again. 

            For a moment there he forgot how to breathe. _Prince Vegeta, when was the last time I heard that? _ He licked his lips, unsure if he should say anything at all. "Yes?"

            She was closed her eyes for a moment, frowning, and "I'm sorry."

            He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

            She crossed her arm over her chest, imitating his stance, nervously scratching her shoulder. "You were there when Freiza came back and I remember that I told you that the day you face Freiza is the day you can turn super saiyan," She paused looking at his reaction. She ignored his scowl and continued, "…and for that I'm sorry. I hurt you and I didn't mean to—"

            Vegeta didn't know to be angry or laugh his ass off. The fact that she was apologizing at something he would do—it was funny, but then again, she did offend him. "Listen child, it's called Saiyan Pride. You bruised it, yes, but it'll give me desire for me to turn a super saiyan." He hesitated to say anything else. He was about to continue if he hadn't felt Kakarott's ki, as well as other's outside of the room, listening. He faintly smiled, crossing his arms and walked to the gravity controls.

            When she saw his back to her she spoke with a tiniest voice only she could hear—or not. 

"Power comes with response to a need…not desire. Use the pain of loss." 

            Vegeta smirked. She was an odd one. "And I suppose you got that crap from Kakarott?" he spoke with mockery, turning up the gravity controls.

            Her lips curled down, "Kakarott?" Then it hit her…Goku… "Um…don't say it's bad—it works. I tried it today and I exploded the bathhouse!"

            Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. Yes, it was funny that Kakarott couldn't bathe anymore—and he knew it was only the beginning before she would destroy more than the house. "Well then, I'm not sure if I can take your word. Now I need to train—unless you want to join?" He really didn't know why he was giving her an invitation to fight when he knew she could win. It was just a weird feeling. Her scent washed over her, as she was the only female saiyan. If he did not shared that night with Bulma, he would wait until this girl would grow up and take her as his queen because she WAS the only female saiyan—even though it was Kakarott's child. It was driving him mad, now he was going to act different towards her. Of course he would be mean to her—but he'd be only teasing. 

            The girl's face beamed and cracked her knuckles. She heard about the Gravity room from Goku—knowing that the gravity would be more than Earth's meaning it will pull you down. She was willing to try this, besides when was the last time she had a chance to spar? "Sure I would but I don't know about the gravity…"

            Vegeta ignored her remark as he pressed the button for 500 time's normal gravity. He saw her fall to the floor, knees trembling, forcing herself to stand up. She clutched her thighs, gritting her teeth and wiped a tear. "Don't cry—a true warrior never cries. You will get used to the gravity and when your body is ready for it the gravity will gradually rise up to 1000, but that will be until an hour—so I advise you to pace yourself and be alert."

            She got use to the gravity and used the time Vegeta gave her to stretch and practice her punches and kicks. She looked at Vegeta and nodded, giving him the signal to attack her. He powered up in a flash and began his assault…

            She frowned at Vegeta then looked at the ground—this should be easier if she powered up. By now she should be able to power up with ease. She was sweating beyond belief and surprised she can keep up wit Vegeta—without powering up. But Vegeta had skill and she didn't like the way he always could anticipate her moves or counter them and that didn't give her time to power up. She liked the way he fought—he didn't HURT her, but fought so she can learn from the fight. She can give him credit for that. She wiped sweat off her forehead, forming a ki-ball in one hand and shot it at him. He blocked it easily and released a rapid-fire attack. She panicked and placed her hands above her head since he was assaulting in the air. She wasn't that entirely comfortable going up there and beating Vegeta down but she knew he was waiting for her to come up to get him. She sighed and flew up—only to find that Vegeta was waiting to do a Galet gun attack on her. She never knew about this one and was frightened that she forgot how to block. She felt herself being burned all over and knew she was lucky if she had clothes on. She felt herself hurdling to the ground. She tried to stop herself by flying up but it hurt too much. She just touched the floor in a hard bash. Her eyes were still closed, choking on her tears refusing to give up. She could hear Vegeta saying, "Get up!" She felt sore but refused to stay down as she saw the door open. She could get out—but no—she was not going to stay down. She struggled to at least get back on her knees as she heard Vegeta say to someone, "Kakarott close the door and put up the gravity."

            Goku ignored Vegeta's rant and walked towards Chika. He was afraid to touch her. He held his arm out, caressing her face, her wounds, but then heard a soft moan. "No dad, listen to Vegeta. It's not over." He didn't smile at her and swore her childish tone changed to a deeper mature voice. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest but then when he realized he couldn't say anything to stop her so he just obliged to Vegeta. Goku kissed his two fingers, the index and the middle, the ones he used for the IT technique and placed it on her lips, feeling her lips brushing it for a kiss, as a promise. He moved away and giving Vegeta a rare death glare and headed out of the door—towards the other spectators._ Oh boy, wouldn't Chichi have a fit.  _

            Vegeta smirked at her waiting for her to rise from the ground. He felt the gravity rise beyond 500 time's normal gravity. He saw her endure pain to get up and fight again. He was going to let her go—thinking maybe Kakarott was right—but already figured that she would be stubborn as the rest of the saiyans were. 

 She stifled a cry as she placed her elbows at her side and her fists tight. She looked up at Vegeta, breathing increasing. She examined her body and saw her beautiful pale flesh habiting wounds, blood and scars that would last at least a week. As she saw how her clothing were drenched with sweat and stained of what looked like scarlet red flames on her clothing, her fury grew. _Why not take it out on Vegeta, no holding back…don't hold back…_Remembering Goku's words for a split second before she would power up and release her vehemence. "uhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out as her power increased pulsating throughout her whole body.  It was the same feeling of ecstasy when fighting Freiza and now she knew how to access it. Of course she knew she didn't want to hurt Vegeta—the fear of hurting anyone else, or doing something she might regret she was only able to access only a little of her hidden power. Of course she thought that this is all she could do. 

He felt as if an Earthquake hit him as he struggled to fight the force. His vision was blurred and couldn't see what she was doing. He felt a strong twist in his arm and a hard tug at his head. His eyes were watery as his stomach was receiving hard hit attacks with a combination of her legs and ki-blasts. _Shitmatta__…_ it hurt him, especially when she broke his armour. Moments later he was able to fight back—when he realized she turned super saiyan. All the more reason to fight back was to save his life—and get away from her.

She fought him back as if he was one of those thugs on the streets. Yes, she would make him pay for hurting her friend. "Die bastard! You had no mercy on her!" She yelled with passion. She kneed him in the stomach and then her eyes flickered on his balls…

_WTF??__ She thinks I'm someone else. Oh shit, she's going to try and kill me…_ He saw her gaze his balls—seeing her ready to bruise his organ—forget about bruise, ready to disintegrate his organ. He cussed out loud. "Fuck NO! It's me Vegeta!" 

She was developing her blast as her eyes flickered back to his face. She whispered in a cool caressing voice, "Vegeta?" She then realized what she was doing; she frowned and scowled herself in shame. She aimed her blast up at his chest. She shot it with immense power she could set forth, collapsed to the floor and waited.

Vegeta put most of his energy in another blast and released it at the one hurdling towards him. It sliced through the beam—making little energy balls fly around and bounce off the walls of the room. One hit the door, causing it to open, making the spectators fall in. Another hit the controls settings, making it explode, causing a little fire. The rest were alive and well—setting up a deathtrap for anyone in the room.

Vegeta touched down to the floor, making a shield around him just in case a ball would hit him. He heard Kakarott order some of the Z fighters to stand by the door and disintegrate any stray ki-balls coming their way. Vegeta headed towards Chika as Kakarott did, not saying anything to each other. Goku made a shield around himself and Chika, blasting a nearby ki-ball coming their way. Goku then looked at Vegeta with a frown on his face; he then glanced at a stray ki-ball then back at Vegeta, giving him a signal to destroy them. Vegeta turned around as did Goku and they began firing like mad. 

Chika slowly rose to her feet, noticing the gravity is back to normal, finding Goku and Vegeta firing at stray ki-balls. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, mocking Vegeta. "I'm surprised you didn't like my fireworks display." Her voice was still different, still super saiyan, she made a golden shield around herself.

Goku smiled faintly, "Well, I admit I was scared when Vegeta had the upper hand—but I'm glad you can turn super saiyan." He didn't turn back at her. 

Vegeta did nod at her, giving her approval at her bravery. "Unlike your baka father, you have the blood of a true saiyan and brave to be a good saiyan warrior."

She wiped her eyes from to loss of energy, feeling really tired and with the other hand she gave Vegeta a thumb up. "Thanks, Prince Vegeta…"  

Goku finished destroying the stray energy spheres and turned at Vegeta, looking at the both of them questioningly. 

Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring Goku's stare. "Listen, as much respect you have for me, you don't have to call me Prince Vegeta. It is enough for you to be modest towards me—and show real respect, as I only ask of you for this favour." He paused and waited for a nod or reply from her. When he received this he continued, "I ask of you to make the saiyan race proud and alive again. As you are thee only female with saiyan blood flowing through your veins—you can do great things—concerning mating is another thing." He paused and noticed a blank look on her face. "What I mean is, when you are older I don't want you to lose that sense of _saiyan_ ever—as you will not able to escape some of what you are. Remember to keep your _saiyan pride alive and never to be ashamed of it—be proud." _

She nodded—not really understanding what he was saying. "Saiyan Pride" explained it all. She looked into his longing eyes to become super saiyan, the strongest, but unlike the eyes that were filled with his "jealousy" of Kakarott that she would expect to see, she saw pride. Saiyan Pride. 

Vegeta turned around, heading towards the door only to feel a tug at spandex shirt (that was under the armour). He turned back at her and appalled at her act of kindness. She hugged him. Normally if someone did this he would blast them to kingdom come, but he couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. She wouldn't end up killing him, and he accepted that—because he knew more about saiyan females than others did…

Nevertheless he didn't hug back, only placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair. When she let go she smiled at him sweetly and turned to her father who was speechless. All of them were dumbfounded—not able to speak. They watched Vegeta walked out of the room as if nothing happened and Chika asking Goku if she can eat. He snapped out his wonder and smiled saying that he was also hungry. They also headed out of the room as if nothing much happened. 

As Chika and Goku walked out of the room, Krillin whispered to Yamcha, "Now that is what you don't se everyday. Vegeta—being nice??"

Bulma who was standing behind them smacked his head and scowled at them, "It's called Saiyan Pride you dumbass, weren't you listening before? Jeez, don't you realize he would respect her no matter if she was _Kakarott's__ spawn_." She paused a bit and giggled, she liked talking like Vegeta. "Do you realize she is the only saiyan female, making her the one Vegeta would…seek," she stopped and said in a low voice, "as a mate."

Yamcha gaped at her lifeless expression, "Hey Bulma, are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

She was snapped out of her thoughts and slapped Yamcha's waving hand in annoyance. "Yeah I am…I need to talk to our saiyan Prince. I'll be back." She walked out with ghastly look on her face and headed the way where Vegeta left. 

Krillin shrugged and motioned Yamcha to walk to the kitchen. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was nighttime at the Son household and after a short tour around the house Chika and Gohan were tucked in. Chika was looking up at the ceiling not able to sleep. "Gohan," she whispered. 

Gohan whispered back, "Yeah?"

Chika pulled the sheet up, "I can't sleep."

Gohan pulled up his sheet, even though they were on the same bed—they didn't share the same sheet. What if one of them had a nightmare and burns the sheet to bits. "I can't either."

She sighed. "I need my teddy bear," she muttered.

Gohan nodded, understanding. Wanting to make her feel better he whispered, "Well, he can hug me if you want to."

She hesitated and rolled to Gohan's side and placed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Gohan muttered something about warmth and placed his head on hers. Both of them fell asleep into a peaceful slumber. Or at least one of them did.

Later on in the night she shot up straight up in bed. Gohan was still asleep. She looked at the clock and found it was illuminating 3: 00 am. She had the worst dream ever. It was so real—as images of Freiza beating Goku before he breached to a new stage of power—super saiyan. She saw when Freiza would toy him around and beat him. She cried as it hurt her. It hurt her too, or was it all in her head? Inside she would feel *some* pain that he would feel as it was a mixture of mental and emotional pain. She fell back onto the bed, trying to fall asleep again, but she couldn't. She tiptoed out of the bed and walked through the hall. Standing in front of Goku's room she quietly opened it. She found her mother sprawled on it, snoring. She smiled a bit and then it vanished when she realized Goku wasn't there. She closed it slowly and walked outside, getting some air. She opened the front door and found him sitting in a rocking chair, gazing at the stars, probably contemplating about space. 

"Going any where?" he spoke softly, not looking at her.

She scratched her left arm nervously and faced him, "No, I was looking for you."

He turned his head slowly and looked at her even though it was dark. He patted his lap, telling her to sit down on it. 

She climbed up and leaned back into his chest. She explained what was wrong—what she saw. He almost choked on what he was hearing. "It wasn't a dream…that's what really happened." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as if she was a doll.

 She clutched on his arms, her nails sinking in his flesh, making nails marks, and spoke "Didn't it hurt?"

Goku rested his head on hers and murmured, "Of course it did."

She didn't really like what she was hearing, "Then why did you risk your life to save others?" 

He took in a big breath in, "Because I had the weight of the universe on my shoulders. I would do anything to save the Earth so I fought him—and I won." 

"No, I did—he came to Earth, remember?" She said in a childish voice.

"Well yeah, but—" He was trying to think of something to back that up.

"But you could have died." She said in a low voice.

There was a momentary time of silence. "Yes I could have died, but I didn't."

She half closed her eyes, glaring up at the stars, "Can you promise me to stay alive?"

He was surprised that she would ask him that. "What do you mean?"

She gripped on his arms again and shifted on his lap, "I mean, would you stay on Earth and protect mom, Gohan and myself? Would you be here for me, for us—like a real dad?" (AN/ trust me there is a reason why she's asking this out of him…I'm thinking—nah you just got to wait and see)

He started to rock on the chair. _Yeah, I made that pledge only yesterday, how can I forget._ "I promise on my soul, that I be here for this family, especially for you." He felt a smile tugging on his lips.

She sighed in content. She was now curled up into a ball on his lap and her head resting on his chest. Feeling his arms protectively around her she said in a cool caressed whisper, "Good night daddy."     

He kissed her head and spoke gently, "Good night," watching her fall asleep in a peaceful slumber and you know what—she had no nightmares.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Woah my ass hurts. That was a long chapter eh? I'm not sure if that was interesting though. If you do read this I'd like to know that you are by reviewing—even saying three words like, "Keep it up" or something to keep my spirits going. I really love reviews!! 

I just came back from the cottage—obviously by the time I upload this I wouldn't, but I have a lot of itching mosquito bits and it's pissing me off (but it doesn't beat the 200 ones I got in Guyana—now that hurt, I want covered in liquid things most of the time)—so if your nice review even by saying some teeny eeny words, so I know if you are reading this. If you have any questions please ask—I'll be happy to answer them next chapter…

Next chapter…er…I'm not sure what I'm writing…you just got to check it out aiight. Wait I might be writing her learning the Kamehameha attack since Goku doesn't really want to fight her—and guess what, she's going to meet Icarus—you know that purple dinosaur I mean dragon, that Gohan is in love with…I have evil plans for it *cracks knuckles* Lata! Kiss kiss

MUAH

And review

-_Goku's Daughter_


	6. Irony

AN/ OH MAN OH MAN I JUST DID SOMETHING INCREDIABLY STUPID!! I warn you thrill seekers out there…don't even try to eat a pepper ball. I just finished eating dinner and I had half of the papper ball left and I asked my mom if she dared me to eat it and she said yes so I did and I chew it—when I meant to only swallow it and my mouth is burning like hell's fire. Even though I tried to extinguish the burning with countless drinks of milk (which I despise) it didn't work—that well. It's funny how cold the water is in your hands and in my mouth it feel like nasty warm water…just to let you know never try it at home…

Disclaimers: I miserably _do not_ own DBZ—if **I did this wouldn't be just a fic. And hopefully this will be my last one because I'm stating now that I do not own DBZ through out this entire fic…**

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter _

**Chapter 6: Irony **

"I asked God for a flower, he gave me a garden. I asked God for a tree, he gave me a forest. I asked God for a river, he gave me an ocean. I asked God for a friend, he gave me you."****

It was past nine in the morning. She yawned and lazily got out of Gohan's bed, not bothering of looking at herself in the mirror. She guessed that after she dozed off Goku probably brought her back here. She trudged to the kitchen where she found breakfast was being served. She looked up, rubbing her eyes, making sure she was seeing right. It was literally a pile of food waiting for her. Okay, maybe not all is for her—but Goku and Gohan were waiting for her to join them so they could begin to eat. She walked up to the table and said morning in a soft voice. 

            They replied a good morning back to her and Chichi asked, "Did you brush your teeth?"

            She shook her head, her face full of confusion, "The bathhouse…is gone, and how am I supposed to brush my teeth?"

            Chichi crossed her arms over her chest, with a greasy spatula in her hands, eyes half closed, and her face full of arrogance. "Well, I told Goku fix it before he gets no food for a week. He told Bulma about it last night and she hired people to fix it. By the time they came it was 4 am and when I woke up—it was fixed. Now the bathroom is part of the house." She glared at Goku, who had his head lying down on the table waiting for the food, and then Chichi directed the child to the new bathroom. 

            About a minute or so she was out and Goku and Gohan's face lit up. They could finally eat. She sat at the table saying a prayer in her head, as it was a habit. _Thank Kami for this food; please bless it, as you would also watch over me. Please let me finally be happy and live in peace. Let them be my real family. Let them love me and cherish me as I would too. I ask of you for a family and friends—and to be happy. Amen.  She dug in as the rest of them did._

*-*-*-*-*

            She held the paper in her hand, glaring at it as it was a disease or something, "Uh, this is too easy for me. I already learned this stuff." She handed the textbook back to Chichi who only let herself to sigh. She quietly watched her go through Gohan's old school materials and books for her to study, noticing she was going through it all pretty quickly. Chichi finally made her write many tests and in conclusion she was only a grade level behind Gohan—she had the intelligence of a grade 8 student. 

            "Can I go a spar now? Please," she whined, closing a textbook in a swift movement, placing it on Gohan's desk. 

            Gohan's face lit up, dropping the pencil onto the book, "Yeah, please mom. We were studying for _4 hours!_ Can't we go and look for dad and train or something. Please." He also whined—they both whined unison and they were good at it.

            Chichi grudgingly sighed and placed some books back on the shelf. She had to give in, even when Gohan would whine by himself it was hard for her to say no, now there're two of them, both persisting, which made it worse. "All right," she began in a warning monotone. "I'm giving both of you 3 hours. When 3 hours is up I want all three of you to come back for lunch. Then its back to studying for you Gohan, while Chika and I go to Capsule Corp to get Bulma, then we are going shopping!"

            Chika smiled agreeably while Gohan groaned. "That's not fair mom, can't I train while your gone, or anything else than studying, puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeez."

            Chichi grinned devilishly, "Well, then you can come along with us."

            Gohan frowned and glared at her. "No thanks, I don't want to go shopping. I guess I'll just have to study." _But with you gone I can always sneak out…mwahahahahaha_

Chika looked clueless at the both of them and then realizing that she could go. She smiled sweetly and grabbed Gohan's wrist, hauling him out of the house. She ran and gradually elevated up into the air taking flight. "Come on Gohan, let's go and look for Dad!" She waved her hand waiting for him to catch up to her. When he did she powered up and flew the direction where she felt Goku's ki, with Gohan following closely behind. 

            Moments later they found him fighting with Piccolo. She heard Gohan shout out, distracting Goku, giving Piccolo a good chance to punch him in the face. Of course he took the opportunity and knocked him to the ground. Chika flew down near them, touching the ground and ran up to Piccolo. She grinned happily and hugged him, which took him by surprise. 

        "Hey kid, nice to see you again _alive and well," he said, ruffling the little girl's hair. Piccolo was glad she got to see her again, even though she had broken her promise, he still forgave her because she knew what she was doing. Or so he thought—luckily that boy named Trunks came in and saved her. He would have been lost what was going on, but fortunately for him he's a Namek and heard every bit of detail what Trunks told Goku. The part of Trunks being Bulma's and Vegeta's son dryly amused him to say the least—but to be serious, if the androids were to come he was glad to have her on their side. He intended for Goku to train her, making her a great asset to the team and if he will not train her, Piccolo will just have to do it himself. Even if she was stronger than him, she lacked skill, and that was an important factor of a fighter. _

            She let go of her grasped and then turned to Goku, "Can we spar?"

            Goku scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uhhh." He really didn't want to fight her yet and Piccolo picked this up. 

            Chika frowned at his unwillingness to fight and persisted, "OR can you at least teach me to do an attack?" 

            Goku's face lightened up, "Uh, sure! How about I teach you the Kamehameha attack?"

            She was ecstatic and nodded slowly as she imitated Goku's stance. Gohan and Piccolo went to the side to watch, waiting to be slightly entertained, especially after when Piccolo had that little incident with Chika when teaching her how to use her ki. So it'll most likely be amusing whatever Goku had up his sleeve, especially when Goku was an idiot...

            Well Piccolo couldn't figure out if Goku was an idiot or a total genius. He occasionally heard Chichi rant about that at times. Okay, he was an idiot, or so maybe that was his façade. He was incredibly naïve but behind that front he was a genius, he believed briefly as he thought of times that he came through in more ways imagined. But most of the times it seems that he didn't know what were going on—maybe he knew inside, but just _didn't want to say anything._ Besides, his façade come in handy—especially when he gets in trouble with Chichi. That had always amused him. Anyways, underneath that façade he was probably a genius, especially when it came to fighting. That he had to agree with. He had skill, strength, and stamina. It wouldn't be long for him to teach her how to do Kamehameha—or anything else.

            Goku stepped back into a stance, cupping his hands together, waiting for Chika to imitate him. As she did, he got out of it and correcting any imperfections in her stance or move. Finally she was able to do the first part of Kamehameha flawlessly and it was time to do the actual beam. Goku demonstrated a Kamehameha attack, blowing up a mountain, giving her directions for her to do it. "This technique is an energy wave, which is mustered when the fighter places his or her hands together at the wrists, and chants the syllables. The Kamehameha is a powerful battering ram of continuous energy, which can be diverted by the fighter's arm gestures. Concentrate that energy between your hands—and continue to heave your energy out as you are releasing it." 

            Her brows were knotted together as she focused energy in her cupped hands. Doing exactly what Goku did, she recited the words, "Ka," gathering more energy with each syllable, "me," she articulated slowly, "ha", a blue ball was formed between the palms of her hands, "me," she was going to release it when Goku yelled out. "Wait, don't put too much energy into it—you are going to destroy the earth!" He stood in front of her, imitating a kamehameha, without the beam, shooting upwards. She looked up and cried the final syllable, "haaaaaaaaaaa" and shot it upwards. Her beam was—a kamehameha wave, a blue streak of continuous flow of energy—rapidly growing at the rate she was putting energy into it.  When it was over she was breathing hastily and looked at her father, still quite enthusiastic. "Did I do it?"

            Goku looked relieved but then grinned at her will, "Yeah, you did—but don't try putting _too_ much energy into it, you might strain yourself. I guess I should teach you how to direct it."

            Chika fixed her ponytail, knowing that she will fight, and then nodded as Goku flew to a more deserted place. He waited as he saw her following her. _Well, well, well, looks like this is going to be your first lesson, let's just hope I have the guts to do this… He didn't smile and turned super saiyan—as she transformed effortlessly. He knew he was going to regret fighting—but if this was the only way to help and teach her, why not? Unfortunately there were many reasons not too._

*-*-*-*-*-*

            She lay on the floor panting, wiping the blood off her mouth. She saw blurs of Gohan and Piccolo passing by as they were sparring. Piccolo unleashed one of his attacks, "Masenko!" and fired it at Gohan. She then saw him swiftly counter, moving to the side then releasing a Kamehameha wave. Piccolo jumped out of the way, leaving it stray, coming right at her. She struggled to get up and transformed back to super saiyan, applying her new knowledge of ki—directing the blast to Goku, who she was still sparring with. She got used to the two new things she learned and practiced them on Goku. Since she really couldn't develop her skills when fighting, she'll just learn new attacks—from the fighters. Her desire flourished with each blow Goku gave her in learning all of the fighter's techniques, even if she had to deal with Vegeta. 

            The fight raged on as the fighter's paced if not a purple dragon interrupting the spars. Chika was about to shoot a beam towards Goku, but when the purple dragon flew in front of her; she panicked and yielded the technique, causing her to crash into it. They plummeted to the ground with the dragon on top. She panicked again, waving her hands under the dragon, terrified. "Ahhhhh—help! This thing is going to eat me!"

            Gohan and Piccolo stopped fighting and saw what happened. They wanted to laugh—but if they did with the glint in her eyes of passion, they knew they might call themselves for a butt kicking—or a tongue-lashing. They flew down to her rescue. 

            "This is not funny!" she screamed, with her temper she was about ready to blow the thing up.

            Gohan waved his hand nervously with a new roll of sweat popping out of his skin. "No, don't kill it, it's harmless." He watched as the dragon got off and began to lick her face. 

            She winced as she felt his sloppy saliva smothered over her face. "This thing is preparing to eat me by tasting me! Help me—take him off!" 

            The men sweat dropped at her and scooted Icarus away from her. Gohan turned to Icarus, "Icarus, this is Chika, my sister." He then turned to Chika, "Chika, this is Icarus, my pet dragon! Don't be afraid of him…he won't hurt you. He likes you." 

            "Yeah, probably wanting to eat me," she muttered under her breath. She hesitated to do anything, because she really didn't want to get eaten by the dragon. She turned to Goku who gave her a "don't-worry-he's-safe-look" and then to Piccolo, who could really careless. She walked slowly up to the dragon, petting it. As she didn't expect, the dragon, tackled her down, licking her again. This time she laughed instead of screaming for it tickled her. "Looks like the dragon likes you," Goku exclaimed happily. Later she was able to push him off. "Hey Gohan, your mom—"

            "Our mom," he corrected chastely.

            She fought to smile, "Yes, our mom, she actually let's you keep it?"

            Gohan bit the inside of his lower lip, "Well, um, not exactly. I can play with it but it's not aloud to come home with us—she yelled at me and gave me a lecture about "no bringing dragons home", but dad found a home for it. Come on!" He motioned his head to the way he was flying, as the rest followed back to Icarus's "home". 

After the short tour she exclaimed that she wanted one too. Everyone else sweat dropped, explaining Icarus was a rare creature and the odds for finding one was…really difficult. She pouted stubbornly, saying she will find one too, just for her. She just flew off looking for one. Goku tried to call her back but it was no use. Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, forcing him to look at him. "Goku, do you know who you are dealing with? She was born to fight. If you're not going to train her, I will."

Goku licked his bloody lip, knowing he saw how he hesitated to fight. "No, I want to train her, but it's so difficult—because she's a little…"

Piccolo frowned, almost feeling sorry for him, _almost_, "Girl. I know that's your weakness Goku. You have a choice. You can teach her everything you know, or I will teach her everything she needs to know." Piccolo dropped his hand, returning it to his side and turned to Gohan who was trying to feed the dragon. He told Gohan he's going and flew off with a face full of determination.

 An hour later she found a pink dragon and named it "Seripa", for no apparent reason, she just liked that 'word'. She brought it back to the house, as everyone was dumbfounded. "It wasn't that hard to find her."  She said, stroking her small horn. 

            Chichi, who almost fainted at the sight of another dragon, dropped the food on the floor. Goku groaned and headed to the other dragon. Icarus only the other hand didn't hesitate to meet her (his possible mate *hint hint*) and moved behind it, sniffing her scent, and then moving his head down, sniffing her butt. The female dragon didn't seem to mind as it waited then doing the same, also sniffing his end. She growled a bit but then nuzzled her nose to his, already liking him, and then flying away with him without notice.

            Chika yelled back at them, "Wait! Come back! I didn't say you could go!" But it was too late. They were gone. She groaned as she turned to the table, feeling Goku's hand on her shoulder saying, "Don't worry, they'll come back later." They both sat at the table, savouring a very good lunch. 

            Later on Chichi and Chika headed to Capsule Corp. Although it was uncomfortable for them to be alone together, it was a good time for mother and daughter bonding. Chichi has learned many things from her like how she thinks the world is going to end and everyone and everything will be destroyed, _tribulation_. That was an eye popper, scaring Chichi a bit but knowing that Gero did raise her—she probably knows a lot of things that Chichi doesn't want to know. At least she got something decent out of her mouth, like her favourite colours are sea foam and crimson red. She took that piece of information and applied it to when she was going shopping for stuff in her room, like paint and linens, necessities for her room. Chichi opened the door of C.C. telling Chika she was going to look for Bulma. Chika wondered off in the house, heading to the GR looking for Vegeta. 

            She opened the door and softly smiled, desperately trying to be modest towards Vegeta. "Hello Prince."

            Vegeta touched the ground walking towards her with a predatory smile on his face, crossing his arms. "I told you not to call me Prince."

            She flounced beside him innocently, "I know, but I like calling you that. So what are you doing?"

            He didn't notice the chill in the room as she watched him intensely. "What else do I do in the Gravity room?"

            She propped down, crossing her legs, "It must be nice to be able to fight." She sighed, putting her wrists together in front of her as she would for the kamehameha attack, still a little fascinated with the wave.

            Vegeta didn't bother to turn around as he messed around with the gravity controls, "Well I couldn't fight today. You broke the damn machine yesterday and Bulma isn't going to fix it today, nor will her father. So I won't be able to fight either."

            Chika ignored the part of him blaming her that she broke the machine. She nibbled on her thumbnail nervously, afraid to say something, "Prince, can I ask you something?"

            This time Vegeta turned to her. "What is it child?"

            She then fiddled with her show lace nervously, "Can you train me? Be my sensei or something, making me a better fighter?"

            Vegeta didn't know to laugh or to cry his ass off. His lips curled up into a smirk. "Why, your idiotic father has not willingly trained you?"

            She shot an icy glare at him. "NO, I can see that he doesn't want to fight me. I know that I need something to make me better, I thought my father could give me that, but I guess he doesn't." She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, trying to keep them in. "I need skill, and I thought he could help me with that, but, he doesn't want to fight me and I thought, maybe, you can, well can you?" Her voice was a strain of a whimper.

                Vegeta sat down beside her and breathed in softly. He hated kids with the passion, especially when they cried, it annoyed him—he had some pity on his nurses when he was a baby, he mused.  "First of all, before you cry, your baka father doesn't hate you for not wanting to fight you—he is just too soft and by the way, that is a sign of weakness. As for training you, I would love to beat you down and make you cry for your father." _Besides, more the way to get inside your head, shaping you the way I wanted you to be._

            She blinked as realization dawned upon her, her face full with anticipation. She could have hugged him, but knew better. "Prince, do you think you can keep this a secret for now?" She asked openly, putting her pinky out for a pinky-promise.

            Vegeta frowned, looking at the pinky, not knowing why the hell she was doing that. "Fine, I could careless if your father finds out, but I want your ass here tomorrow around 2, then we will begin our training." 

            Chika frowned at him for not confirming his promise with her pinky. She glared at him. Waiting. Impatiently. Stubbornly. 

Vegeta shook his head lightly, "What?" 

There was a frown of impatience gathering on her forehead. "You go like this," and raised his hand, putting down all the fingers except the pinky and laced it with her. "See, that's called a _Pinky promise_."

Vegeta just blinked. _Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh__ suuuuuurrrrrrreeeeeee _What did he get himself into? He could care less about these petty Earth things that these Earthlings indulge themselves into.

Chika's hands clenched to her sides, speaking with anticipation, "Thank you Prince, I will be here tomorrow. I can't wait!" And trotted off, leaving a mystified Vegeta behind, figuring out what just happened. _She actually thinks I can make her better. Well if she needs skill I'll just have to beat it into her._ Vegeta grinned; kicking the machine, hoping it would work as Bulma always did. To his _luck, it broke into pieces. "Fuck," he muttered fiercely, and walked out of the Gravity room, arms crossed. _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bulma sighed softly as she was helping Chichi pack up the things they bought into the car's trunk. She admits it was an interesting afternoon shopping with Chichi and her little demi-saiyan. Okay, maybe it was _fun_. Only hanging around Chika for one afternoon it was hard not to like her. She wasn't too hyper or obnoxious like a lot of brats she would see crying at the store. She was sweet and _nice. _It amused her when they passed by a maternal store, where they sold maternity items for pregnant woman. They passed by it, not noticing how Chika was staring at it, looking at little confused.

            "Uh, why are those clothes so…big?" she asked, tugging on Chichi's dress.

            "Uhhhhhh…" Chichi stuttered, not really knowing what to say, aware that she will eventually ask where babies come from.

            Bulma smiled sweetly, "It's for pregnant women, hunny." Chichi shot a glare at her as Bulma chose to ignore it.

            Chika nodded in realization, but then her forehead cringed in thought. "Then, where do babies come from?"

            Both ladies blinked, not knowing what to say. Chichi fought to frown. "Well, God give women babies."

            Chika scratched the back of her head, still persisting. "Then why does God give it to women?"  

            Not wanting to disappoint her, both women knew they had to tell her something. Bulma blurted out, "Because God likes woman better!"

            Chichi brows snapped together. "Bulma!"

            Bulma looked at her as if she was crazy, "Why, would you rather tell her the truth!"

            Chichi then turned back at Chika, who grinned knowing there was another reason God gave it to _women_. "Um…because…How about I'll tell you when you're older." It was hard not to notice how her voice was strangled.

            Bulma tried not to smile, "Yeah, like that's going to work. I say we tell her everything now." 

            Chika stood beside Bulma, crossing her arms, "Yeah, before I get ideas and look for the answer myself."

            Chichi sighed, "You are too young."

            Chika made fake tears in her eyes in one attempt to sway Chichi's mind, "PUUUUUUHHHHHH—LEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZ tell me!!"

            Chichi crossed her arms and turned the other way, not wanting to be turned mush when looking at her sad face. "Fine. I'll make a deal with you, when you are 10 I will tell you."

            Chika looked hopelessly at Bulma then back at her, her forehead wrinkled in thought. "That's four years!"

            Chichi smiled firmly, "I know."

            Chika didn't give up. "That's not fair. Why is it so bad to tell me where babies come from?" She waited for an answer, and she didn't get one. "I see, so you don't have a reason…" She looked at Bulma once more than back at Chichi, developing a wicked idea. "Please…_mommy," she said, trembling her lip, knowing that her heartbreaking and distressing emotion will sway Chichi's mind._

            Chichi glanced at her, not willing to give up, then frowning in defeat. She wasn't sure what Chika would do if she didn't get her way—especially if she was determined ot know the answer. Knowing the fact that she was female might be her downfall in controlling her. She was certain she could easily control the men in the family, but she couldn't shrug off another uncanny feeling that she will be different. She began to speak "When a man and woman fall in love—" She stopped and looked at Bulma for reassurance, or anything to help her.

            Bulma stood beside Chichi and helped her friend out. "When a man loves a woman the man would want to give something special to this woman—which is a child."

            Chika stood there, not believing a word that they said. "But I thought you said, 'God gives us this baby'?"

            Chichi nodded, unsure what she would say next. "Well, yeah. God gives the baby a soul."

            Chika smiled weakly, still not satisfied with their explanation. She could pound them with a hundred more questions but it'd probably be better if she asked someone who would tell her. "Soul…hmm…fine. You have four years to tell me, remember that," she snapped.

            Chichi almost collapsed to the floor, having a feeling it wasn't over. "Will you continue to look for the answer?"

            Chika looked deviously at her mother. "I can't promise you I won't." and flounced off towards the food court.

            Bulma smiled, remembering what happened. Yes, she was an interesting girl, but she couldn't help seeing her eyes at times, the eyes filled with pain and sadness. She really wanted to know what happened to her when she was younger, raised by Dr. Gero. She knew she wasn't going to her anything of her past, except her life with her mother, Ashley. At least she got Chika's consent to come over to C.C. to take multiple tests. Immediately, she agreed, maybe a little too quickly. She also noticed the glint in Chichi's eyes, noting to herself to speak with her that it was important to take tests, so in the future it wouldn't surprise her if any changes would happen to her, especially in her body. As for her contemplation of Vegeta seeking Chika as a future "Queen" her thoughts were at rest when he told her,_ no showed her_, how much he _loved_ her, and she was _his_ mate. But she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't around, then would Vegeta wait…

Bulma fumbled to get her car keys out of her purse as Chika hoped into the back seat, her attention focused on both ice cream cones in each of her small hands, licking both of them hurriedly as they were melting under the blaze of the sun. Chichi walked around, paying attention where she was stepping, and then noticing something fall to the floor. Her eye almost twitched as she saw what it was and gasped. She looked at Bulma, not really needing an explanation, who almost looked ashamed. 

            Chichi walked to her, grasping on her shoulder for support. She spoke gently, "Bulma…" 

Bulma trembled quietly, picking up the box. "Chichi…I'm scared."   

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ehehe I'm so nice leaving it on a cliffhanger (my first too)! Can you guess what's going to happen? I also got the name Seripa from a female saiyan in Bardock's crew, even though in the English version of the special he calls her Vosha, or Vasha. I used it for a reason so don't worry I have to build on the plot, which sadly has to be done.

I can't wait until she's old enough to have a fling, and you wouldn't guess who...mwahahaha I'll make you wait *grins*

So let's recap a bit, she's secretly going to see Vegeta to train and how will Goku, well if he ever finds out, which I'm sure won't be that long. Hehehe

Next chapter: -Tien's having trouble having this girl under control and we find out what Bulma's secret is!

Review please

And I'm opening a poll, for my amusement

How old do you think I am from _how_ I write? No cheating because I want to know if I write well for my age or like crap (well that's putting it nicely).

Until next time my lovely people!

Kiss kiss

Muah!

-_Goku's Daughter_


	7. Makes No Difference

AN/ I'm watching 8 full hours of DBZ on YTV—Right now "Dead last (or zone I forgot)" is showing so pardon me if anything doesn't make sense. Ahaha, stupid Garlic Junior got his butt kicked by Gohan.

Oh I got another note. If you see spelling errors like _favourite_, it's really not an error. I'm Canadian so some of our words are spelt differently, like _favorite_ in USA is _favourite_ in Canadian. 

And I special shout out to EDPT girl, SSJ Pasha and 02 cuz at the time when I'm writing this these are like the only three people who actually grew my confidence in this fic (by reviewing and 'praising my work') and I want to really thank you guys (o I see them blushing) and check out their stories…it's great. And yeah I'm not really good at praises so just please R&R and help me boast my confidence as I feel myself going down (read my fic The truth: A product of depression, then you can understand how depressed I am)—I literally feel like I'm going down a spiral, especially with school right around the corner (and I didn't get to go to NYC this year, broke our damn tradition—scratch that, we'll be going this year like on the 16th but only for a couple of days and if my dad feel good [cuz he sick most of the time] then we'll be going for a week, so expect delays of this fic on that week.)

And congrats to Mel-chan who guessed what the thing was that fell out of Bulma's purse

*evil cackle in the background*

So enjoy and R&R if you care of anything (about the story, or my depression)

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 7: Makes no difference**

_So when you hold onto_

_The past and you_

_Will break down what little is left_

_There is nothing more_

_You can't ignore_

_I'd say it makes no difference to me_

_-Sum 41, makes no difference_

***-*-*-*-***

"Stupid bitch! I demand to know where the hell she went!" He roared, showing her no mercy, possessively holding her up by the throat.

            She was trembling under his wrinkly hand, sorely feeling light headed. Relived that he soon let go of his wrath he waited for an answer as she was gasping for air. "I DON'T KNOW!"

            "Do you think I'm stupid? I know she was living here with you before I left, where the hell did she go?" He yelled at her again, bringing his hand in front of her face, threatening to shoot.

            "If I knew where she went, I would have told you!" She said, still trembling, but able to speak calmly, even under this circumstance. 

            "Stupid hoe, if you hid her from me, I'll kill you NOW!" He bellowed down at her. He failed to notice her wince as his blood pounded fiercely in his head.

            She winced under his superficial hand, holding onto nearby furniture for support. "I don't know where she went, now please, leave me alone. First you bribe me, and then when I refused you carried out your desire, without my consent. Now you expect to have an eye on her 24/7?" 

            His cheek twitched for a moment and thought about it. He snarled at her, "You're her mother!"

            She fumbled trying to stand up. "Listen, I'm not her mother, you know who her mother is—now leave! I don't have what you want. She left six months ago! Go and check her room—she packed and left without saying anything. Honestly, that's all I know Gero!" She cowered under his glare, shaking tremendously, pointing to the direction to her room.

            He snarled again, going off to her room. Later when he came back he quickly and ruthlessly apologized, knowing that if she did know anything she wouldn't have told him, which really didn't make a difference. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him as he felt her try to squirm out. "I'm gone for 8 months, and this is what happens? She will pay…" not able to finish his sentence as he listened to her shriek in pain as he burned her left arm. He dropped her to the ground, looking at his watch then walking out casually, not bothering to close the door.

            Ashley groaned in pain, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't help to keep them in. She stumbled to the phone, muttering something harshly like, "Sonuva bitch," while dialing 911. 

            After speaking to someone and hanging up waiting for their arrival, she sat down and sighed.

            _6 months she was gone you asshole and you know what, I let her go! She's safer with her father than you…Gero, stupid dickhead._ Yes, it was 6 months that she left and moved in with her new family. Not surprisingly she fit in, doing fine. Just a couple of weeks ago (okay, maybe a couple of months) it was her 7th birthday and she came over, celebrating her birthday _with her. _Obviously she went back and shared a party with her new family, which did not enrage her least. She would always be her daughter too, not helping but to think about Chika's well-being. She silently held a framed picture of her on her birthday, stroking over her face, allowing more tears to fall free onto her cheek. "I love you," she whispered. She slumped into the couch, waiting for the paramedic's arrival.   

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Goku watched, somewhat amused of Tien's face, bringing Chika back from Kami's Tower he guessed. Even the attacks that Piccolo and Gohan were throwing at each other didn't quite compete with Tien's unstrained cursing and Chika's shrieks of outrage. Goku crossed his muscular arms and waited until they arrived.

            Tien couldn't help but power up to hurry the arrival to Goku. His expression was an unsettling blend of fear and fury, dragging Chika by the back of her gi (somewhat similar to Goku's). When she tried to break his grip, he grabbed her from behind and lifted her off her feet.

            "Put me down Tien!" Chika cocked her knee and positioned her leg back into Tien groin, applying pressure.

            Tien growled and dropped her. 

            Instead of falling, Chika executed a neat roll in the air before springing to her feet, still a foot above the floor, and unleashing a string of profanities in more languages Goku could identify.  

            Goku forced himself to look authoritatively neutral and decided, reluctantly, that this wasn't the best time to discuss "Language Appropriate for Young Ladies". He began. "Chika, kicking a man," looking at Tien, realizing he was alien, "or alien, in the balls may be an effective way to get his attention, but not something a child should do." He winced as he thought he sounded like Vegeta, then winced again as she turned all her attention on him.

            "Why not?" she demanded. "It works." She crossed her arms and stared at Goku.

            Goku was about to protest when Tien cried in outrage. "Goku, this is not the problem."

            "Then what is the problem?" Not that he really wanted to know what the problem is.

            Tien pointed at Chika as his eyes shifted in wavering emotions that you couldn't really tell what he was thinking. "That little…she…tell him!"

            Chika clenched her hands and glared at Tien. "It was your fault. You laughed at me and wouldn't teach me. _You_ knocked me out!" She pointed down at him, shooting an icy glare down at him.

            Goku raised one hand. "Slow down. Teach you what?"

            "He wouldn't teach me how to do split form technique," Chika said accusingly.

            Tien got up and shouted back at her. "You haven't got the training!"

            "Because you wouldn't teach me!"

            "And I'm damn well not going to!"

            Chika flung out an alien curse, something she must have learned from Vegeta. Unfortunately Tien understood what she said and his eyes popped out. 

            Goku's face tuned an alarming shade of purple before he pointed toward Gohan and Piccolo and roared. "GO!" 

            Chika flounced towards them with Tien limping after her. He then stopped knowing that Goku was talking to Chika as he felt his strong hand grasping on his shoulder, somewhat for support.

            Goku clamped his other hand over his mouth. He wanted to laugh. Oh Kami, how he wanted to laugh but the look in Tien's eyes warned him that if he so much as chuckled, they were going to engage in a no-holds-barred brawl. 

            "You find this amusing," Tien mumbled, finding the pain in his groin not lessening.

            Goku cleared his throat several times. "I think it's difficult for you to find yourself in the losing end of a scrap with a seven-year-old girl. I didn't realize a fighter's ego bruises easily—well maybe Vegeta's."

            Tien's grim expression didn't change.

            Goku became a little annoyed. "Be reasonable. She wants to learn techniques when fighting. I already taught her all the moves I know, including Solar Flare, and she picked up Masenko, Tri-beam Cannon, Destructo disk, and Big Bang attack from Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta. You know how well she learns these tings. You know how strong she is."

            "I saw a lot more than that," Tien snapped.

            Goku ground his teeth and counted to ten. "So tell me."

            "Well she asked me to spar with her. I agreed and during it she proved to me that she could do Solar Flare. Then her assault continued and I decided to use split form technique…"

             Goku felt a tug at his lips. "…and she wanted to learn how to do it."

            Tien reluctantly nodded and continued. "After a minute or so she said she was becoming bored and stopped fighting. Then she said she was hungry. I couldn't blame her—she's a Saiyan." Tien saw the pleased look in Goku's eyes. Disregarding it he shuddered and continued. "She almost ate all of Kami's food and _possibly drank alcohol."_

            Goku clamped onto his pants. "She what?" _Does Kami even have alcohol at his look out?_

            "I'm guessing she did, or it was a natural high for her. So then she asked me to teach the split form technique to her. I said no, because I wasn't sure what she would do with a possibility of her having alcohol in her body—or if she was old enough to learn the technique, _and do it properly.  I held my ground and refused to teach her. She then floated into the air, about 100 feet into the air…and then dividing herself into 12 Chika's. Do you still find this amusing?"_

            Goku clamped onto hi pants even tighter. His whole body shook. "So what did you do?"

            Tien snorted, "I almost killed her." _Okay maybe I can't kill her…_ "Unfortunately she knows how to use **Kaioken**," he paused glaring at Goku. "…and dodged at all my attempts to slow her down. So I did a Solar Flare attack and when all of her 12 selves were blinded I was able to knock all of them down on top of each other and she fused back to one person." He found it hard not to cross his arms and give Goku a glare.

            "Oh Kami," Goku muttered.

            Tien nodded, "So what are you going to do?" 

            "Talk to her," Goku replied grimly as he then called out her name and watch her swiftly fly back. "Chika."

            Chika approached them, her anger cooled to the unyielding determination he'd come to recognize all to well.

            Fighting to control his temper, Goku studied her for a moment. "Tien told me what happened. Have anything to say?"

            "Tien didn't have to laugh at me. I don't laugh at him."

            "Being able to split yourself requires a lot of energy and understanding how the attack is performed."

            "…you don't need that much power to use that technique. Even Tien said I was strong—and I understand how everyone's attack was performed by…" she continued in a tiny voice, "Gero."

            Goku didn't know which was worse: Chika doing something outrageous, or Chika being _somewhat reasonable._

Sighing, Goku closed his hands over her small, dangerous hands. "You frightened him. How was he to know you wouldn't just not return to one—and then decide to destroy everyone?"

            "I would have said something, or at least have an evil cackle like Vegeta," she replied, somewhat chastened. 

            Goku closed his eyes for a moment, thinking furiously. "All right. If you want to be taught by any one—any attack or technique you must promise to follow their instructions and _take the training in the proper order_. No diving from Kami's lookout, no surprising demonstrations…" Her guilty look made his heart pound in a very peculiar rhythm. He finished in a strangled voice, "…no teasing or enraging them…until they are ready for you to try the attack." He really didn't like to be the one to give the death glare to the child…it hurt, and Chichi was damn good at it already.

            Tien turned away, muttering a string of curses, knowing that he still had to teach her how to do the technique. Okay so she knows _how to do it but the problem might be how to come back as one person? _

            "Deal?" Goku asked, holding his breath.

            Chika nodded, unhappy but resigned. She didn't look up at him.

            Goku swallowed hard; about to ask her what else she tried without anyone else knowing. Fortunately Chichi called out for dinner. His stomach responded in a growl and he scratched the back of his head innocently enough, grinning. "Well Tien, it's time for us to go." 

            Chika solemnly looked up. Her expression then shifted as she grinned with enthusiasm. "Yes, I'll be at Kami's tower tomorrow, so be ready!" She waved her hand to him and flew off.

            When she was gone, Goku looked at Tien with concern. "I hope you take into account that she's 7 years-old and a little girl."

            "I'm going to work her ass off, Goku. If I'm going to train her for a while until she gets a hang of the split form technique, and it seems I have no choice, I'll train her as I was trained." He grinned maliciously. "Besides, I'm sure Piccolo will love being her opponent when she learns to split herself—like he can."

            Goku tried respond with a smile as he watched Tien take off. As he was beginning to think about her training his stomach growled again. Goku silently apologized to his stomach then using the IT technique…knowing it won't be long before she learned all of the fighter's techniques, the ones she would be able to do because of her race. It also wouldn't be long until he would have to teach her the IT technique. Knowing that he told her to wait to learn that technique—telling her it might be the most difficult to perform. Unwillingly she agreed, only doing it because that's the only way she'll learn.

*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bulma looked at the mirror, studying herself. _Damn you Vegeta…for making me so damn fat. She held her hands on her stomach knowing little less then 3 months are left before her son or daughter will be born. She almost sighed to herself if not Chichi knocking on the door._

            "Bulma, would you like anything?" She said calmly standing at the doorway.

            Bulma smiled weakly, "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm all right."

            Just then Chika bounced into the room, holding a baby blue bag, probably a gift. "Yamcha just dropped this off. He would stay for the baby shower but he said he has things to do."

            Bulma made her way to Chika, taking the bag away from her then sitting on the bed, opening it. Chika flounced beside her innocently, resting a chin on her shoulder, watching in suspense, wondering what Yamcha has bought for Bulma. 

            Bulma pulled out the package slowly, almost gasping what she read on the out loud. 

_Dear Bulma, sorry I can't make it—I have places to be and as much as I love you—I'm really sorry. I hope your son or daughter will have a great life as they would have a great mother. As I token of my love I'd like to present you with this…_

_Open it in the baby's room._

Bulma nibbled on her lower lips then carefully opened the package. It was a capsule. She slowly stride to the baby's room which they just finished painting. She triggered the capsule and threw it on the carpeted floor. After the smoke settled, a baby blue crib, rocking chair, toys and a line of clothes was in view. She stared in awe. "My Kami…" she was able to whisper.

Chichi mused, "Yamcha really thinks it's going to be a boy."

Bulma nodded, still mesmerized at the generosity this man still had for her. "I guess so."  

            Chika pranced beside the crib, stroking the blue wooden furniture. "Oooooooooo it's so smooth and soft…"

            Both women mused at her childish observation. Chika then strutted right back to Chichi and tugged her dress making her look down at her. "Can I go and spar with Vegeta?"

            Chichi exhaled softly, not wanting her to fight, rather have her study, but really wasn't in the mood to argue, especially when she stayed with Bulma most of the time, helping her with her pregnancy. And trust me she wasn't getting better any day. "All right, but remember to change before you do. I don't want to see your clothes torn!" She warned her as she saw her fly through the halls, "And no flying in the hallways before you break something!"

Chika grinned at her remark and prepared for another viscous battle with the Saiyan Prince. Obviously she knew Chichi didn't know how tense her battle with Vegeta really was. To Chika she wouldn't have it any other way, but if you look at the big picture where countless lives are at stake and one fighter can make all the difference, it made no difference to her if her mother did find out.

*-*-*-*-*

AN/ Well this chapter was short—but hopefully sweet (I may have messed the time when Trunks really suppose to be born, but oh well)

It's sad I'm loosing confidence in this story like I did in my old one (because of the lack of the review I get so I'm going to bother with saying review—even I might…lol)

And you know what my pet peeve is? When people read you damn ass chapter and they don't review, even though it says that—it saves an author a lot more time (and your time) when their confidence is 'boosted' and they have a natural high to type the friggin story out. Yes, I had to let you know, and trust me I have a lot more pet peeves out there but I'm not going to rant.

 That's just what happens when I'm depressed.

If I do make a new chapter anytime soon it'll be something good—something that you probably wouldn't think of in a thousand years! Fine I'll give you a hint, because I'm supposedly nice, Chika does the unbelievable and—okay that's all I'm saying. I'm making you review for it this time.

Depressed at the moment,

Goku's Daughter


	8. Walking Amongst the Dead

All I'm saying is this chapter is BIG, the next will be better, and the one after that is even better—trust me I written them already.

I also feel proud of myself for updating all of my stories today! Go and read them all.

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 8: Walking Amongst the Dead**

****

**_Question:_**_ "If you could live forever, would you and why?"  
**Answer:** "I would not live forever, because we should not live forever,   
because if we were supposed to live forever, then we would live forever,   
but we cannot live forever, which is why I would not live forever."_

_-From some Miss Universe thing****_

            Goku's eyes wavered from an unsettling blend of fear and confusion. "What? Vegeta is training you?"

            Chika nodded, looking guilty, her body hunched, clothes torn and bloody. 

            Goku paced in the kitchen, something that Chichi would normally do if one of the kids got in trouble, but for once, it was Goku's turn to do the worrying.  He seriously didn't know what to say.

            Chichi sat beside Gohan, who had his head casually resting on his arms, watching his father fret over her well-being. Of course he knew that she was going to C.C. to be tested by Bulma, and he even knew that she was going there to spar with Vegeta. He knew because, well his sister trusted him with that and she trusted him enough to tell him not to tell their mother and father. Unfortunately his father found out when she came home with all kinds of bruises and cuts. They must have really had an intense battle, because when Goku saw her, he immediately panicked, thinking someone attacked her. Or worse, Gero had got to her. 

            Chika hesitated to say anything but when Goku accused her to wander off into the darkness, the alleys, places where _little girls shouldn't have been_, she snapped. She blurted out that she wouldn't go there for any good reason. 

            Gohan observed that Goku looked terrified and he impatiently waited for an answer out of her mouth.

            His sister replied calmly, "I was with Vegeta." Her response was maybe a little too calm for his father's liking.

            Goku didn't know what to think at that moment. He never knew he could and would flip like this before. He understood why Chichi would flip out when Gohan would be gone after curfew, but this was _different. She was small, so fragile—a girl. So why did you care so damn much that Chichi didn't even opened her mouth?_

            Chichi shifted in her seat and fought not to smile. Even under the circumstance, it did greatly amused her that he finally felt what she feels when she got worried over one of them. I guess that what happens when you care so much. Of course she wanted to join him in his tirade, but it wasn't fair that both parents were against her? Now was it? She then realized why Goku always picked up for Gohan, and she guessed now she had to be on her daughter's side for this matter. Of course she knew that Chika would be Daddy's little girl, and her precious little boy, Gohan, would always be Momma's boy.

            "How could you? Ack," Goku squeaked and dropped into the chair, sighing to himself. His heart sang a peculiar rhythm as he thought how _hurt this little girl could get and if anything went wrong it'd be my fault! _

            Chika nervously rubbed her arm, watching his father go on about little girls shouldn't be getting hurt. "Would it help if I told you that I got better at fighting?"

            Goku could almost laugh at that remark. "No, well, maybe yes. But no—why Vegeta?" He began to laugh—it was funny that she would go to Vegeta to get _better_.

            She glanced at Chichi, and then looked back at Goku. She had guts when she walked up to him. She spoke with a whisper, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

            Goku could have laughed, but suppressed it in a groan. He snapped at the chair in a fast slap, not visible to the eyes, and rubbed his eyes for a moment. He then rolled his neck in a semi-circle. "So why didn't you tell me before?"

            She didn't say anything for a moment. She thought about it, before responding. Her voice was still in a small whisper, "Because you wouldn't have let me spar with him."

            Goku considered this for a moment and grasped her hands lightly and held it within his. He couldn't get over the fact how tiny and soft if was. Even Chichi's hands were like that; her's was small, delicate, soft, and just…lovely. Yet, their hands were capable of nasty things. Chika's used her hands to choke the life out of King Cold, those same small hands he was holding. "I was scared that's all. I was scared that Vegeta would really hurt you."

            "He wouldn't." She backed Vegeta up.

            "He might…he could, he could kill you if he wanted to." Aw, how he hated this conversation.

            "He wouldn't. He doesn't possess the power or guts to do it." She replied very decently. 

            "…He can hurt you in other ways." Was he thinking about rape?

            She looked up at him and snapped as her eyes flickered between two different unsettled colours. "Not as much as Gero would."

            It became silent, a little too silent. And oh how Gohan wanted to sneeze. 

            Breaking the silence. Goku said, fighting not to be rude or upsetting her even more. "What exactly did Gero do to you?"

            Chika fiercely pulled her hands away from Goku's and walked towards the door. She kept her eyes on him, even though she can see her mother approached Goku for some sort of support. "No, it hurts to much. Stay away from me. It hurts too much to think about it." She sounded really hurt as the tears in her eyes choked her.

            She sounded strangled—sounded as if her voice changed to match with his tone. "You're fighting to destroy him," he whispered back to her. She still was in hearing range.

            Her eyes settled to pitch, dark, ebony black but still were unsettled, mixed with a disturbing blend of fear and confusion. "I live to…kill him." She choked on the last part of the sentence and struggled to get to the door.

            Goku got up slowly, trying to calm her down. She flew out of the door before he could get a hold of her. 

            Chichi muttered something to him. "Don't go after her. She's a girl…she needs her space."

            Goku hesitantly listened to Chichi's remark. She was a female after all.

*-*-*-*-*-*

            Chika sighed happily as she stroked the fluffy, yellow coat of the cloud she knew all too well. She calmed down after blowing up some mountains nearby and decided to call upon the cloud. "Well Nimbus, what do you want to do today? Vegeta is getting ready to leave Earth to catch up on some training, and I'm sure he wouldn't want some company at the moment. I really have nothing to do, because I learned all I need to know, except for the IT technique and I know daddy is purposely avoiding me, because he doesn't want to teach it to me. Especially what happened before, I'm not sure if I want to approach him when he's still mad at me. As for Bulma, well, she's busy with Baby Trunks, and mom, well I'm not in the mood for chores. I bet Gohan is gone with Piccolo to some mountain place, where it's cold, and I'm not in the mood for cold places at the moment. Icarus and Seripa went hunting I guess, I couldn't pick up on their ki from here, so they must far. I guess that leaves us two." She paused speaking to the cloud. She cocked her head back for a moment, narrowing her eyes, looking up at the sun, and feeling its warmth, realizing, in a long time, this had been the best year of her life. She hopped onto the cloud, and sat down cross-legged. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and gave a signal to Nimbus to fly away.

*-*-*-*-*        

            He punched into the air, about two times, then round housing off the ground, and performed a neat turn, incorporating a flip as he settled back onto the ground, with one knee bent forward. He re-tied his black bandana back around his head, remembering his red bandana for a brief moment, which was lost in space somewhere, after that battle with Freiza. After the attempt of saving Planet Vegeta he was dead. Dead for many, and many of years, but he realized he'd never would wish for immortality, because that was too abnormal. Of course he wished he were alive, but then what would he live for? If he was alive, it'd almost be like as if he was immortal, even for a brief moment. With Saiyan blood running through his veins, he had absolute youth for a very, very long time…   

And it had greatly pleased him that his son, Kakarott, had destroyed Freiza—well that's what he thought. When he saw Freiza in Underworld the first thing he told him was, "I told you my son would defeat you and he did."

Freiza snarled at him and replied aggressively, "Your poor excuse for a son didn't finish me off. A little brat did."      

Bardock was a little dumbstruck at first, but then snickered at this alien. Both ways had amused him. Whether it was his son, or a little girl, it was still funny that Freiza was destroyed by one of them. _A little girl…_

Since Freiza had arrived, Bardock had avoided him—just not to bruise Freiza's pride, and/or start a fight. He would like to know who the winner would be.

So even if Bardock was dead for countless years, he still had a hungry and ravenous desire to be strong—so he continued to train, even though his power would not equivalent if he was on Earth. He even feared for himself at times, when he still kept getting visions of the future. He watched his son, his mirror, get married, he watched his son battle in tournaments, he even saw his grandson. Sometimes it doesn't bother him, since much was of peace (or revenge on Freiza), but lately, he received stranger and more violent visions. He saw images of two reckless beings, a purple haired boy, and old wrinkly guy…and that little girl. That same little girl he saw shredding Freiza into shreds, the same little girl he saw crushing King Cold's skull. The same little girl that was connected to all of this madness he was seeing. The same little girl that was part of Kakarott… He had an eerie feeling that maybe, just maybe, this girl was his granddaughter? He sniffed the air of darkness and couldn't help but it felt like he was being watched…

He ran through many activities and katas he could think of when his stomach growled. He rubbed his natural blank spiky, untamable hair and with the other he wiped the sweat off his face. 

"I'm hungry too!"

Bardock spun around and found a little girl floating on a yellow cloud. "What?" He studied her for a moment. _Holy shit…that same little girl. "Y-you!" he was able stuttered, wide eyed._

She looked innocently at him, and pointed at herself. "Me? What about me?"

He blinked, "You're that same girl…I saw you!" He pointed at her. Was he hallucinating? 

She smiled slowly. "Really?" she asked slowly, as if she was interested.

He nodded and then narrowed his eyes while pondering. "Who are you?"

She stood up on the cloud, and then floated down, executing a flawless flip in the air. She didn't land, as she floated in the air, about a foot shorter than he was. "That's what I want to figure out," she muttered to herself. She then looked up at him, "I'm Gochika. People call me Chika." All of her attention was focused at him. "And who are you?"

  He crossed his arms and faced her, narrowing his eyes. "My name is Bardock."

She studied him for a brief moment, she almost gasped. "You look so much like my father!" 

             He almost chuckled. "Really, who is your father?"

            She playfully grinned, "Goku."

            "Kakarott," he muttered. It was his turn to look shock. 

            "So you know him, how?" She cocked an eyebrow up.

            He faintly frowned. "I'm his father."

            She leaned against the cloud, casually, "So you're my grandfather."

            He nodded, "I guess so."

            It was uncomfortably silent. 

            "So how about we get something to eat." She said simply.

            Bardock grinned and lightheartedly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and headed to the diner. "Yeah, let's get something to bite on."

                                                                            *-*-*-*-*

            "So Bardock, this is your granddaughter? She's _cute._" She scoffed. 

            "Ahahaha, very nice of you, Seripa. Did you know I named my dragon after you."

            "Oh so that's what I remind you of, a dragon, great." Seripa muttered sarcastically, pretending to look hurt, crossing her arms over chest.

            Bardock munched on something, about to choke on his fries. When he swallowed, he faced two of his members of his crew, Toura and then at Seripa. "You guys think she can stay with us?"

            They willingly nodded. "Yeah, she seems nice, even though I'm not sure why she is in Underworld." They both stared at her as she hungrily munched on the food. They wondered why she ate so much if she was dead, especially in the Underworld.

            She swallowed hard, and then looked up at them. She simply stated, "I'm not dead."

            All of them were dumbstruck. Bardock cleared his throat. Twice. "How did you get here?"

            "Get where?" she replied honestly.

            Bardock was getting a bit annoyed now. He wanted answers. "Get here, to the Underworld."

            "Oh," she was able to whisper. "I'm not sure really. I just wanted to disappear—to get away, and then I flew off with Nimbus. We were really high and flown between layers of clouds, we reached snakeway, or where the realm splits. I think that because we tried to get through and it burned, so we couldn't. I-I then created a shield around us, and then it was black. Nimbus kept going I guess. Some other things happened, then I ended up here." She explained it as if it was nothing as she shrugged it off, not mentioning someone else in the act.

            Bardock's eyes were flickering with uncertainty, as he expressionless for a moment. He tried to act calm, truth was, he was scared. Was this girl immortal? How strong was she? How exactly did she get here? Can she get back? He was scared to think anything else, as he nervously glanced at his crew. They were still speechless. He blurted out something like, "Are you immortal?"

            She looked up at him, all attention on him. She laughed, oh she laughed. It was full with amusement and youthful energy. She blinked a couple of times before answering. She flatly replied. "No. I wouldn't live forever and I'll die someday. I would not live forever, because we should not live forever, because if we were supposed to live forever, then we would live forever, but we cannot live forever, which is why I would not live forever." She looked up realizing she might have confused him, and then brushed it off, and continued to devour her food. "That's one of the reasons why I killed Freiza. He'd defiantly look for the _dragonballs_ that I'd heard of, that can grant immortality. I couldn't let him do that."

            Bardock laughed, he laughed his ass off. Not with amusement, but with fear. His stomach hurt—damn how his stomach hurt. He stroked her hair and looked up at Seripa and laughed as he shook his head, with wonder and belief, "She. Isn't. A goddess. She isn't, a goddess." He was going to lose his mind.

            Chika glanced up at him. "Grandpa can we—it is okay if I call you that? Right?"

            Bardock nodded. He wanted to say, "Yes," but oh damn how much he laughed.

            Chika grinned again, her eyes full of mischief, "Do you think we can spar?"

*-*-*-*-*-*

            "Where were you?" Chichi screeched. "We were worried sick! How come you never told us where you were going?"

            Chika looked wide-eyed at this hysterical woman. She had to admit; she was beaten up a bit. Even when the last time she sparred with Vegeta, she still had numerous bruises and cuts.

            Gohan watched again—he noticed these days he didn't get into much trouble, maybe, just maybe he should help her out. "She told me where she went." He but in and oh boy did Chichi give him a death glare.

            "Then where did she go?" she snapped.

            Gohan looked at his dad, wanting him to step in anytime he wished. He was a little worried for him when Goku's face was unreadable. "Uh…"

            Chika intervened, "I went off with Nimbus."

            This made Chichi feel a little better, only a little better. "You could have said something to one of us!"

            Chika frowned. "I never knew I would be gone for a day."

            Chichi nibbled on the inside of her lower lip and then looked at Goku. She faced him and threateningly pointing at him. "And you mister, I asked you to use the IT technique to track her down, BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

            Goku eyebrows snapped together. "I tried Chichi, honestly, I did, but I couldn't find it." His attention went back to his beaten-up daughter who had hunched shoulders, and a guilty expression he came to know all too well. 

            Chichi looked back at Chika and sighed. "Where did you go?" she tried to say calmly. She miserably failed to do so.

            Gohan looked at his hesitant sister. And yes again, she trusted him again with this. Why him? After hearing what she said he didn't believe her, didn't want to believe her—but when she went on and on about Underworld, he actually believed her. Did he have any reason not to? He understood the significance of a secret of trust that he dared not tell anyone, not even Piccolo, who even tried to beat the information out of him. He then saw his mother's cold eyes back at him and he squirmed in his chair. She had asked him where she went—he not-so-simply-replied, "Ask her." And he would risk being punished.

            Goku finally stood up and walked to her, kneeling down, facing Chika. His forehead rested against hers. "Can you please tell me where you went? I wouldn't tell anybody." He felt her shift, still hesitating to say anything.

            She simply replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

            Goku then turned at Gohan. "Do you believe where she went?"

            Chika shot a distrusting glance at Gohan before he responded. "I do."

            Goku then turned back at Chika, ignoring Chichi's tirade. "If you can trust Gohan, why can't you trust me?"

            Her voice was soft and low, "I do."

            "Then why can't you tell me?" He was getting a little annoyed.

            "Because you won't believe me." 

            Aw, he wasn't going anywhere. "Try me," he simply stated, the standing up, giving her a trusting smile, a Son smile we fans of DBZ know all too well.

            She again, nervously shifted and then spoke with the little confidence she had left inside of her. "I saw Grandpa."

            Chichi almost fainted, but instead plopped onto the chair. "So you went to see papa—you could have told us and not get into trouble."

            It was silent after that. Gohan dared not to speak. Goku was just silent, waiting for Chika's response.

She timidly responded. "Not Ox-King. Bardock. Daddy's father."

            Chichi sighed and this time fainted.

            Goku on the other hand was able to laugh, _oh what an imagination she had_. But then looked at the intensity of a glare Gohan gave Chika and vice versa. "You're not joking…" His eyes shifted at both siblings, then settled on Chika.

            She shook her head in response. "I was in "Underworld". I'm not really sure how I got there though…Nimbus was with me though."

            Goku sat on the closet chair he saw. He sighed and fiercely thought. "My Kami," he muttered.

            About a minute or so later Piccolo came in and he definitely noticed the _stiffness_ of this household. "What happened," he growled.

            Goku muttered something, which sounded like, "She was in Underworld."

            Piccolo froze there, and fumbled to the closest chair in the room. He muttered a string of Namekian curses. Chika heard it and glared at him. "Don't curse at me Piccolo," she said accusingly.

            "Grasshopper, I was not cursing at you. You just scared the living shit out of me."

            Goku perked up a bit and then chuckled, "Wait till Vegeta hears about this." His head was resting on his palm, which his elbow was shivering and resting on his thigh. 

            Piccolo's grim expression didn't change, "You believe her?"

            "Yes, I do."

            Piccolo looked at Goku blankly and then at the girl. "Give me proof that you've been to Underworld."

            Chika shook her head. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you guys in the first place."

            "Grasshopper, when you are gone for at least a day, people around you are going to wonder where the hell you've been, and saying nothing is not going to help. So you can either tell me or I'll find more violent ways to get it out of you."

            "Piccolo, don't threaten me." She then looked at Gohan, giving him a look to say something.

             "She saw Grandpa—dad's father." He spoke solemnly. 

            Piccolo couldn't believe these people. "I said proof, not words. Did you take something with you?"

            "She took Nimbus," Goku numbly replied. 

            Piccolo let out an exasperated sighed, he wasn't going anywhere with this. "If you were to go again, would you take me?"

            She finally sat down, not daring to look at him. "I would, but I'm not sure if I can hold so much power around all of us to enter through. Besides, Shin might not let me."

            "Shin?" Piccolo and Goku asked.

            She nodded, "Well people call him Shin, he told me to call him that. He's a purple guy. I met him before when Freiza came, and he helped me cross to the Underworld I think. I think there was a moment where I was stuck, then I saw blackness—I'm guessing he's the one who helped me out."

            Piccolo muttered some more curses. 

            Goku sank lower into his chair. "Piccolo, do you know who Shin is?"

            Piccolo nodded, "Yeah, he's the Supreme Kai." Both men were silent for the longest, scared to say anything.

            Gohan perked up and decided to strike up a conversation with his counter-part. "So how many were against you?" He handed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and anesthetic. 

            Chika gladly accepted it. She opened the bottle and poured some of it on the cloth. Having a little trouble to clean some her wounds in unreachable places, Gohan helped her. "Well, Grandpa's whole crew fought me, and there was a time where I thought I was confident to fight all of them at once."

            "…and how many were them?" Goku looked up at his son and daughter, knowing that he really didn't want to here the answer.

            She happily answered, "I think there were 5 Elites."

            Piccolo and Goku muttered something like, "Oh Kami," and sank lower in their seats.

*-*-*-*-*

AN/ well how do you like that? I told you there would be surprises, and defiantly more coming up **grins**. But I'm not giving it away.

I'm still depressed and **depending on the number of reviews I get, the faster I'll post up my next big chapter**. *_Rubs hands together*_ I so cannot wait!

Hope you guys don't miss me too much while I'm in NYC for the week.

-_Goku's Daughter_


	9. Don't Hold Back

 'sup, me back from NYC, argh school tomorrow, I don't want to go…

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 9: Don't hold back**

"You can close your eyes to things that you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things that you don't want to feel."

            Goku almost jumped after hearing the word, "needles". He watched his daughter fearlessly walk into the room and lay down onto the chair. A man, no older than 40 with brown auburn hair, walked in, with a mask, most likely to have a smile on his face because of how his eyes were _cheery_. Goku watched intensely as he put on a pair of gloves and then giving Goku a trusting-reassuring glance. He then heard the man telling his daughter to lie back as he pressed numerous buttons as he then took different medical instrument, stuffing it into her tiny mouth. Goku then jumped as the dentist held something that looked like a needle. Goku came to conclusion that maybe it'd be wise if he would just wait outside—or watch Gohan for a while. Scratch that, watching Gohan was also out of the question, that hygienist may also have a needle with her—Goku will just wait outside.

            "Ah, I hate the dentist," Chika miserably mumbled. 

            "Me too," Gohan pouted.

            "Ah, you guys, there's nothing to it. So they put things into your mouth—it's just to clean your teeth and help you." Goku tried desperately to lighten up the spirit. You're not sure what these two can do on a sour day, like the day when they had no food came into his mind. Goku shuddered.

            "Yeah, sure," Gohan mumbled, not very happy.

            "Yeah, especially when they have…" Chika began.

            "NEE-DLES!" Both demi-saiyans chanted and screamed loudly. Pleased with their father's terrified reaction they chanted "needles" for quite some time—until the pain in their mouth was unbearable. 

            "How are we supposed to eat?" Gohan whined.

            "I think I swallowed some fluoride," Chika admitted.

            "You were supposed to gargle it for a minute, not swallow it," Gohan murmured.

            "I know, but it was by accident—and now my stomach hurts!" She whined loudly. (AN it happened to me—remember this character is based on me—that's why I decided to make it…)

            Goku flinched. "Go and ask your mother, because I have no clue how to help your stomach."

            "Daddy," Gohan and Chika called, tugging his pants.

            Goku looked down at the both of them. "Yes?" he replied as politely as he can. 

            "WE'RE HUNGRY BUT WE CAN'T EAT ANYTHING!"

            Goku sweat dropped. He grasped onto Chika's hand as Chika held onto Gohan's. "Don't worry, we're going home now." He then used the IT technique.

*-*-*-*-*-*

            "Taste it! I didn't put any poison in it!" Chika made a death glare at Goku.

            Chichi smiled a bit, "Don't worry, I watched her when she was making it. She's pretty good at cooking though. She picked up almost everything I know how to cook. Compliments to the dentist." She crossed her arms and made a smirk.

            Goku scratched his head. So Chika couldn't do much after coming back from the dentist so she decided to learn how to cook—properly. Great. He was expecting her to pester him to learn the IT technique. But she didn't. He wondered if she forgot. He wondered if it was a good thing.

            "If you don't try all these stuff I made, I will be very _very_ mad at you because I know how much you love food. NOW eat!" she demanded, pointing a finger at him then gradually to all the food she had prepared for him.

            Gohan decided to stroll in, with a grin on his face. "Hey, guess what? I got that nasty taste out of my mouth! I can…" he stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes trailed over the pile of delicious food, lying there, untouched. "…eat…" He wondered why it was untouched. His dad was sitting there—and had not touched it—was something wrong with it. After pondering he raised his head to look at his mother. "Who is this for?"

            Chichi uncrossed her arms and trailed her finger over some icing on a chocolate cake. She then licked her finger very seductively, glancing at Goku, savouring it. "For you guys."

            Gohan cautiously walked to the table, taking a seat. He crossed his arms, laying it on the table and looked at Goku. "Is there something I need to know before I dig in?"

            Goku was going to say something for his sake, but couldn't as Chichi nudge him in the side. "No, son, there's nothing to be worried about."

            Chika grinned, "Yeah—dig in."

            Gohan cautiously picked up a pair of chopsticks and picked up a bowl of rice, mixed with vegetables and some meat. He gulped and took a bite. He chewed it slowly, being very cautious, and then noticing how delicious it was. He swallowed and smiled. "This is great!" and really dug in. No holding back.  

            Chika sang out, "Don't hold back your hunger Gohan! I want to know what you really think."

            Goku looked guilty but was still nervous. _I want some too…_ He then took a bowl of rice, and followed Gohan's lead. After a couple of bites, he noted it was really good. Maybe not as good as Chichi's, but good enough not to recognize who's cooking it is. He also recognized some other foods that Chichi didn't make, some that she probably learned from Ashley. "Chika, you're going to a master chef when you grow up," he was able to speak, after gulping down a lot of _food._

            Gohan spitted out what he had in his mouth and stuttered, "T-this is Chika's?" His eye's wavered with concern.

            Chika scowled at him. "Just because I almost burned the house last time I tried to cook, it doesn't mean I can't cook at all." She frowned and crossed her arms.

            Gohan raised his arms defensively, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that—I just meant—I was surprised. That's all."

            Chika tried not to smile, so she just smiled. "You guys enjoy. I'm going to take a shower." She turned and dropped the apron on the counter. She then floated in the air about a feet and flown leisurely to her room, grabbing some clothes, then to the bathroom. _I'll just take my time—I mean I don't want to wash those dishes when they are finished, ehehehe…_

*-*-*-*

            Chichi smiled contently as she felt a pair of lips traveling down her neck, nipping at her skin. The children were "gone" out with Piccolo for some "late-night-training-in-the-dark". At first she forbid it—but then it hit her, she wanted Goku—for one night—no interruptions, and her plan was going well. She was glad he had no plans to train tonight; especially after the big meal Chika was able to concoct. He probably caught on to her "plan" as he caught her in the bedroom, naked. Not like she was waiting for him, that wasn't wise, especially when she had two hyperactive Saiyans all over the place. She was "changing". Yes, that's her alibi. Okay, maybe he didn't catch on as Goku blushed and quickly shut the door behind him, closing his eyes, waiting for her to change. She told him that it was okay to look and asked him if he wanted anything. He said he was going to take a shower. She replied chastely that she thought he would be skinny-dipping in a pond nearby. She caught on to that smirk he made as he decisively held her into a tight embrace, beginning with her lips, taunting them countless times, but then he didn't hold back she began shed off his gi, her nails clutching into his skin. He looked into her eyes, they were pleading to him. He just gave her what she wanted, as overwhelming emotions and desire's rushed throughout his body.  She groaned as she felt him playing with her breasts and he would continue he assault going down her flesh. Just as it would get better, the phone _had to ring. She ignored it. It rang again. Goku stopped and sighed as Chichi got up, reaching the phone. She tried to answer politely, "Hello."  _

            There was a man on the other line, Goku heard. He watched impatiently as his wife's emotion shifted to a sad, sulking face. He looked worried and she caught onto that. Instead of giving him a shadow of a doubt, she didn't smile and continued to frown. 

She nodded a couple of times and sniffed as she listened attentively to the caller. Moments later she hung up. She gulped and looked at Goku. She didn't hold back her tears as she shut her eyes, allowing them to be carefree and streaking down her pale flesh. She wasn't crying because they way this person was connected to her. She was crying because she knew it'd hurt her daughter. She felt a hand cup her cheek, feeling Goku's thumb wipe away her tears. She opened it, unsure if she was able to speak.

            She stuttered, trying to speak to him. He was silent, waiting for a reply. "She's dead, Ashley died."

            Goku numb expression did not fade as he held his wife in a tight embrace. 

*-*-*-*-*

            "I will tell her," Goku spoke with utter frustration. Oh how he thought Gero might have killed her, but no, she died because of internal complications in her reproductive system. That day when he first met her, she had mentioned a bit that she will die. He understood what she was talking about. Gero messed with her—he did something to her, making her die at an early age. Okay, so it _was_ Gero's fault. 

            Chichi sniffed as she cleaned her kitchen countless times. She did not miss a spot as she was nervous and did not know what else she can do. 

            He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to say anything to her—she might go on a rampage for all he knew. She might decide to look for Gero himself and seek and destroy him. But she didn't really have a reason to touch Gero as long she knew that Gero didn't have anything to do with the passing of one of her mother's. He paced frantically in the room, so nervous and in a wreck. "What should I say?"

            Chichi gave up and collapsed into a chair, "I don't know. Just be careful what you say."

            There was a moment of silence. 

            As if on cue Piccolo, Gohan and Chika entered the room. Immediately Piccolo caught on to the tension inhibited by Goku and Chichi as the two siblings happily chatted about some dessert they had a craving for. Piccolo walked through, waiting for the children to come in then closing it behind him. He noticed Goku's ghastly face. Goku didn't even know that Piccolo was there, or had not acknowledged it. 

            Chichi on the other hand tried to smile, as Gohan casually greeted her. Chichi spoke, her voice strangled, "Gohan hunny…" She didn't know if she should let her son watch his daughter into tears or go hysterical. "Gohan—sit down beside your mother, your father needs to tell something to Chika." 

            Gohan numbly frowned. He had just caught a glimpse of the tension. He sat down beside his mother and watched Chika's happy emotion alter to a more confused look.

            "Tell me what?" she asked, not to happy.

            Piccolo sat down, across Goku, sitting on the right of Gohan.

            Goku coaxed, it was hard to keep a straight face. He breathed in deeply, before beginning. He held out his slightly shaking hand. She grasped it, knowing something was wrong. Goku tried not to look at her face as he effortlessly picked her up and sat her down his lap. 

            She turned at him, giving him a questioning glare.

            "Ah, this is so hard to say." He paused before continuing. He took a breath in. This time he looked at her. "I'm so sorry—Ashley died today… I'm sorry she's gone."

            Chika looked numbly at her mother then looked back at Goku. "Momma…died?" It took a couple of minutes for those words to penetrate into her brain. She eventually flinched away from Goku, collapsing on the ground. She didn't say anything. She froze. She began to tremble as she began to rock herself, mumbling strange things to herself. After a couple of minutes she shook her head violently and gasped. She became hysterical and began to scream her heart out. She kept on screaming, punching the air and ground, leaving a hole around her. 

            Goku's heart ran a peculiar rhythm as he heard she shriek out in pain. It hurt him so bad… and he couldn't do anything about it. The Dragonballs weren't going to help because sooner or later she would die again—and Chika would go through the same drama.

            Piccolo could only close his eyes, hearing her screech out. It hurt his ears…it hurt even more if he looked at her in this mess. Like the way he felt for Gohan, sometimes like his own son, his friend, it wouldn't have been long for him to feel the same way about his sister. _Aww__, Grasshoppper… I can barely feel you with so much pain—I can hear your screams echoing in my mind—I can even see you hurt, battered in bruise with my eyes shut—what have you and your brother done to my heart…_

            Chichi clutched her sides, hugging herself. She didn't like what she saw…for all she knew, Chika could destroy them all—or herself. The same type of feeling that Piccolo had for his Grasshopper, Chichi was feeling now. She tried to dismiss her voice from her mind. She tried to ignore the images of suffering from her eyes, even though they were closed. It's as if she calling you, somewhat telepathically…she was trying to call for help…

            Gohan on the other hand stood up; his reaction was very much the same. He was trembling for her, feeling part of what she felt, more than what Piccolo and his mother was feeling. His hand reached out towards her. He actually felt her pain. He felt her pain. He felt her hurt. Her blood was running through his veins—he knew what she was feeling. He wanted to reach out and help her. Console her. Hold her. Help her. He slowly walked to her, outstretching his hand to her. She had created a shield around her. She wouldn't let him touch her. He wasn't strong enough to touch her… his father was…

            Goku watched as his son tried to help his sister. Only to be hurt even more when his attempt failed. He watched Gohan slump on the floor, looking ghastly pale at her. Looking frozen. It was as if everyone was in a trance or in a nightmare. He then heard Gohan mumble something, "Dad, help her."

            Goku gulped as he raised his defenses, unsure if she would let him help her. "Chika," he spoke softly, "Let me help you." She stopped crying out, "No." and refrained from punching the air. She shuddered violently, starring at him with dark-midnight eyes. Those same dark, ebony eyes that now inhibit tears of sorrow. He promised her that he'll be there…he's here now, right? She knew that, then why isn't she letting him help her.

 She looked up at him, she looked so hurt and dead, it hurt him more. Goku almost powered up to a super saiyan as he got closer to her. Once he kneeled down beside her she lowered her defenses and shield. She stared at him, breathing hard, not gazing off. "She's really gone? You're not joking?"

All Goku could have done was to shake his head. Once she lowered her defenses low enough for him to touch her, he did. He protectively wrapped his arms around her but she didn't do anything. Still dead. He closed his eyes, concentrating for a heartbeat. He heard it…it was faint…but she still was here. But she didn't do anything—not even hugging him back as she would do. She was cold—so far away. It was hard to try and think what she was thinking of. He pushed her off a little, grasping her shoulder, shaking her gently to look up at him. With one hand he wiped away her tears as he tried to soothe her again. "Chika," he began. "Talk to me."

            For a moment, it was insanely quiet. Piccolo decided to open his eyes, not daring to move.

"It hurts." Two single words. Two single words she was able to respond. "Make it go away," she responded dully after another brief moment of silence. 

            Goku gulped as he also felt something in his eyes as he desperately hugged her back. Desperately hanging on to what he had left of her. He found comfort in stroking her hair, ignoring the scrapes and bruises that inhibited her body. He couldn't remember a time where there were no bruises. "Let it go. Don't hold back your tears."

            She whimpered, remembering Vegeta's words. But that was Vegeta. This was Goku, her father. She didn't need to look up at that trusting, confident face of his. His touch, his hold was good enough. She sniffed as she hesitantly rested her head on his chest as she took a couple of breaths in. She then let it go. She didn't hold back a single drop of tear rolling down her face. 

            Goku couldn't do anything else as he kept stroking her hair, listening to her cry, feeling her wet tears on his chest, and soaking through his t-shirt. 

Gohan shift beside him, uncertain what he should do. He nervously got up, watching down at her, giving a glance to Piccolo. He made his move as he knelt down. He patted her back, talking to her inside his head. Of course he thought she couldn't hear him, but she really did.

*It'll be okay*

…And he kissed the top of her head, and then silently headed to his room, not saying a word, not even mentioning the dessert he was craving for.

*-*

So exactly did he get into this position? He didn't know, but he was still content as he felt her daughter breathe slowly as she was asleep on his chest. After her breakdown Chichi thought it would be best if she took a shower, because she probably knew if you cried, it might take some time for her to fall asleep. Goku walked her to the bathroom, discarding her clothing, and placing her in the tub. He was quite surprise that she didn't protest—reminding himself that he'd told her countless of times that he knew what girls look like. He left the room for some then returning with a glass of hot chocolate. He handed the glass to her, watching her sip it as if it was something sour. After a minute or so, Chichi came in with a towel, then shooing Goku out, as she would take over. 

Goku walked out, looking a little miserable. Piccolo made a concerned look, "Goku, I have a feeling she going to look for her," he then looked up.

Goku nodded, realizing what he was talking about. "I know. That place up there is nice—would she want to come back?"

Piccolo headed towards the door. "Of course. You're here, Gohan and Chichi are." He lowered his voice, "So is Gero." He left with that, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Goku headed to Gohan's bedroom, checking on him, and then hearing something _strange from him._ Gohan believed that her emotions were tied with his and vice versa. Her blood ran through his veins—her blood sang out to him. Gohan was also in pain. Maybe he didn't feel as much as she felt, but he was sure he felt enough for Gohan to sulk. Goku reassured him with something like, "With every gift there's always a curse, and with every curse there's always a gift. Being a saiyan is a curse and a gift. Having your sister's emotions tied to you could also be a gift and a curse." Gohan understood what he meant. Goku gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out of his room…heading to the next child of his.

He quietly opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed. Still looking dead, but better than when he first told her. He closed it behind him and sat down beside her. Not wanting to say anything, he was very afraid to say the wrong thing. "You're going to look for her, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly. Her gaze was shifted on him. "Yes, tomorrow, I'm going to go." 

"Then get some rest."

"I can't sleep."

He scooped her up, and shifted up on her bed so his head was resting on her pillow. He sighed. She placed her head on his chest and two tiny arms clutching on his clothes. He closed his eyes and felt a couple of tears on his chest. She then breathed slowly, and cringed so her legs were up near her chest. She then asked Goku a question which would change some future occurrence. "Daddy, you know when you promised me that you wouldn't leave us, you meant that right? You wouldn't die?"

Goku nodded, knowing that was the only compulsory answer he could have given her. "Yes, I promised that I'd always be here for you, Gohan and your mother."

She smiled weakly as she climbed up and kissed his cheek, then going back to her original position. "Good answer. Because I love you too much to even think to let you go—especially now."

Goku grinned at the child's words. "I love you too." He then stroked her hair, making her soon fall asleep.

It was after an hour when Chichi went to check on them. They were both asleep on the bed, she smiled. They looked so cute. Chichi quietly walked to the bed, picking up the sheet, covering both of them comfortably, and then giving them a goodnight's kiss… 

*-*-*-*-*-*

After a couple of days the phone rang and Chichi hurriedly picked it up. "Hello? Son residence, how may I help you?" Great, she was sounding like an operator.

"Hello, I'm Scott Baldwin. I'm a lawyer on the behalf of Gero."

Chichi stiffened, "What can I do for you?"

"On the account of the passing of Ashley, Gero has all rights to his _daughter."_

Chichi became furious, "What daughter would that be?"

"Chika Amalita—"

"Now you listen to me—we adopted her."

"Those papers are void; there is nothing you have for proof."

"Don't argue with me mister! I'm her mother now! You can't take her away from me!" Chichi screeched back at him. Bulma, who was coincidentally with her, watching her panic as Trunks began to cry. (AN don't you think it's funny that when something bad would happen—Trunks would start to cry?)

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the courtroom in a week." He hung up just like that.

Chichi turned at her friend and the crying baby, enraged. "Bulma, call a lawyer!"

Bulma took out her cellular phone and gave her a questioning glare, ignoring Trunks cries for a brief second. 

Chichi stated clearly, not wanting to say it again, "Gero is going to try and take away Chika and we're going to stop him."

Bulma gritted her teeth. _Sonuva__…_ She didn't have to be told again. She contacted her lawyer right away.

*-*-*-*-*-*

So how was that chapter? Not so boring eh? Next chapter will be good I think and trust me Gero does have a fighting chance. So pardon my poor intellect of the courtroom. I don't watch Jugde Joe Brown or those shows. Oh some comments—yes Chika's middle name is Amalita, because I'm the author and I said so—and that's also my middle name…Ehehehe—hey don't blame me—remember Ashley (not me) was her "mother" and named her middle name that. Gero probably classified the girl as Gochika (a cross of Goku's and Chichi's name), thus her name became that. Secondly, for any viewers of General Hospital, Scott Baldwin is a lawyer and I decide to put him in this story because I don't like him. As for the lawyer that Bulma is contacting, her name is Alexis Davis—a very good lawyer who could get a mobster out of jail (Sonny Corinthos). But lately she went hysterical because her sister died…because of Sonny (by accident, a bomb was in his warehouse)—which she now hates Sonny now but Alexis is carrying his child after a blissful night of romance. O.o Oops, I went on more than I was supposed to. Anyways, next chapter will be good. Good news—I'm slowly healing and getting out of my depression and bad mood.

Feel free to check out my other stories (or stop by my mind) and don't forget to **Review**, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT QUICKER DEPENDING ON THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS PEOPLE.

Oh wait! I make you leave without a teaser of the next chapter…__

**_Teaser: __Oh my poor judge…what you don't know can certainly hurt you…_******

Okay maybe it was a bad teaser—can u blame me without giving it all away?? 

Kiss kiss

-_Goku's__ Daughter_


	10. The Dark Moon

_*-*Forgotten*-*_

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the Sun rises up_

AN it was my B-day on the 18th. Don't be mad that I took so damn long to update. FF.net froze my account for posting something up of my thoughts on NC17 material. Want a petition to sign? http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/ 

Enjoy!

****

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

Chapter 10: The Dark Moon 

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

            Gohan watched his father freak for a brief moment, before looking like his 'normal goof-self' again. He wondered why his father had reacted so badly when hearing of crimes like rape. He had a similar reaction to Vegeta's when Gohan 'accidentally' was stuck watching the news with him, and the top story was rape. It's probably a good thing that they despise rape so much. Maybe sometimes it's a bad thing; their rage was off the charts! Once he recalled, he had witnessed his father almost turning Super Saiyan. Let me a little more descriptive for you. You know that growl that Goku musters when he's angry, ah yes, that infamous growl when he gets pissed off before turning Super Saiyan. The same growl that he wasn't able to drown when he heard of Gero's actions. Gero was trying to take his daughter away from him.

Gohan wore a neat black 'suit' that his mother forced him to wear since today they had to go to the courtroom. He wondered where Chika was. Hopefully she didn't runaway to the Other world or Underworld again. After the death of someone she loved and had heard about the trial, she had left home for almost a week and if Gohan knew her as well that he did he knew she was up to something. Or maybe she was just grieving. He'd also hope she didn't run again because she had to wear a dress. Gohan almost sweat dropped but then realized that Bulma picked it out for her. Ironically, it was a black dress—how fitting for a time of crisis. Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as his father spoke, a little nervously—even for him. "Hey Gohan, let's get your sister. We have to be going to court. You're mother and Bulma is waiting for us there."

Gohan nodded as he held on to his father's hand, before witnessing him performing doing the IT technique.

After a split second they landed to a lush green area which he had identified this area where Chika 'meditate' and 'think about her _pointless life'. This time he had found her lying down on the grass, looking strangely up at the sun. He noted that although the sun was out, it was strangely, __dark. Like as if Chika had created a dark shield around her and her surroundings. It was kind of like there were no colours in the world as the trees and plants were tainted a darker shade. She had a book resting on her chest, as she quickly looked back and forth at it. She didn't realize they were standing there._

"Chika…" Goku called, it wasn't loud to disturb the animals in the forest, but loud enough to grab her attention.

She looked up, glass-eyed, wide eyed. She was alerted. She quickly shut the book, covering it as if she didn't want them to see what she was reading and got up, brushing off the grass and other things off her black dress.

Gohan looked perceptively at her, watching her nervous movements. He did catch the title of the book, or what it was about. _Optics…_ He had known his mother had force her to learn about different cultures—like forcing her to watch shows in Spanish and other languages he quite couldn't care about. Why optics? She was _defiantly up to something._

Gohan watched her walked casually up them, clutching to her book. She made a short nervous glance to Gohan and then one at Goku as her eyes settled on the ground. She then took hood of her father's hand, as he would use the IT technique to get to the courtroom. 

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end   
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust a spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and it's dark again  
  
_

            The courtroom had been dull and quiet as Chika got up to stand. She scanned her eyes on everyone in the room, giving Baldwin a death glare Gohan had known to love. Ahaha, yeah right, it's more like the death glare he'd be afraid to cross. Gohan had noticed there was no old guy in the room, except for the bald judge, that didn't really resemble the man that Chika had talked about. She only mentioned some things that Gero had taught her and what he looked like at time, but never really opened up about him. Whatever he had heard about him from her wasn't all to impressing to say the least. Her impression of him was an "evil genius".  From what Chika had told him of Gero, he sounded he was a sadist of some sort. He had also observed that he was out for world domination and if all fails Chika had the idea that he would somehow destroy the world. Yes, the sick thoughts his dear sister has thought of and she was the 'weapon' that he was counting on. For a smart boy like himself he figured Gero only wanted her for his toy for world domination or the destruction of the Earth. _Great. __My sister could be a sick demon thingy that maybe the end of all of us. Just Perfect.  _

            Gohan patiently sat back into his chair, waiting to be somewhat amused for what his sister might have thought of for the judge. So far, as he had a feeling that the judge had thought Goku was thee dangerous, uncivilized man, not fit to be a father for this girl, and Gero was? There was this inkling possibility that maybe Baldwin had _bribed the judge. Hmm… Baldwin did have the reputation for teaming up with the __bad guys… or something like that. At this rate Gohan wasn't much for surprises because he knew that Chika was under that same impression. The look in her worried eyes gave it all away. Did she have any surprise witnesses in mind? _

            Luckily Gero had not come here personally, but his eerie presence had filled the room. Baldwin was sitting there, almost cross legged, with a grin planted on his beautiful yet hideous face. To tell you the truth, Baldwin had done a fine job making Goku sound like and _dangerous and lethal man, mentioning all the tournaments he had participated in, all the fights he had been in, well all that he knew of. It's funny how Baldwin hadn't mention that Goku was doing it for the Earth. He had also had the nerve to talk about how Gero was a wealthy man, and could give Chika whatever she desire, unlike Goku, because well, he lived in the forest, and wasn't the __wealthiest man around…_

            Chichi's blood boiled as Baldwin blabbered on and on, making the odds stacked against them. _Gero__ is the dangerous man. Whoever Chika ends up with, she still wouldn't have a normal childhood! What the judge doesn't know is Chika is defiantly NOT a normal child, thus, the odds were different. Chika was able to cross dimensions. Chika's idea of fun is sparring and eating the whole fridge. Chika had the power to destroy the whole planet if she desired. She can even hold the power one day to destroy the universe, which had frightened Chichi at times. And there was a reasonable explanation to all of this. Chika was not all human. She was part Saiyan. She was her father's daughter. Not Gero's daughter, Goku's daughter. ___

            Chika hunched her shoulders and laced her fingers, not wanting to look up. She oddly found comfort looking at her hands. It was silent as she dared to not speak a word that would hurt her possibility to stay with Goku. She froze for a matter of moments, before her confidence grew, remembering what she was focusing on. She looked outside the window. It was getting dark and the judge was tired. "It's almost time…" She finally decided that she was going to end this quickly as possible. 

            She could feel the jury's peeving eyes at her, wanting her to speak. She didn't even know there was suppose to be a jury, but more the witnesses the better. So she spoke, spoke to the lawyer instead, "Alexis, you are dismissed."

            Everyone gasped as Chichi stood up and protested, "No hunny, she's here to help you!"

            Chika didn't leave her gaze on Alexis, "You did what you can. I said you are dismissed."

            Alexis stuttered trying to change her mind. She was just starting to fight back. She was just getting started to make Baldwin feel like a jackass… Baldwin just snickered. 

            Chika looked ghastly pale as she stood her ground. "I said you are DISMISSED!" She hissed. 

            Goku had to hold Chichi back as she was losing control. "No…"

            Gohan looked at his sister. He trusted her—whatever she was going to pull—he had to trust her. He had no choice actually. And whatever she has in mind fails…then there's always the dragonballs… 

            Chika looked up at the judge, getting out of her seat, walking in front of him to face him. She spoke with confidence and something else that he wasn't sure of if it was fear or pride. "I know that you would have to make your decision tonight. I also know you think Gero is a fit father—which I don't agree. I have spent most of my life living with him and I must say it's not pretty. He did a lot of bad stuff to me…"

The judge's attention was all on her, "What stuff…"

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

Chika fidgeted and gritted her teeth, trying to stay in control. "Bad stuff." _Things that I'm trying to forget… things that need to be forgotten. Things I don't want to relive. Chika's eyes began to burn as cloudy memories were becoming more vivid. The hurt began to prickle her eyes. "To make things short you can take my word on this and let my father, Goku, have parental guardianship over me. He is my biological father and Chichi is my mother, and I wish to stay with them, because personally, after living with them and my new family for quite some time, I love them. You can try to take them away from me—but all that will give you is more trouble. I don't want to be with Gero at all. I believe he was the one who tampered with my dead-mother. He's the lethal one, not father. All I'm going to say is you can trust my judgment as I see fit." She glanced at the concerned Goku and took in a big breath. "You have until the sun rises up to make your final decision." With that she just walked out of the door, gazing on the ground with every step she took. Gohan reluctantly got out of his seat and followed her, wherever she was going. Just to keep her safe. A suicide count would not be good._

The judge just sat there. "Fine, I will make my decision until the sun rises up…" …_besides my answer is already for Gero. Waiting a couple of hours isn't going to change my mind…_

Oh my poor judge…what you don't know can certainly hurt you… 

_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

            Goku had never been so terrified in his life. She wasn't going to fight back. She was just going to let Gero take her away from him. How could SHE give up! HE never taught her to give up. NEVER! And now she's just walking out of the room… It hurt. She couldn't _just walk away. She did. She didn't even look at him when she left. Voices murmured. Colours swirled. Bodies moved past him. She didn't want him. _

He wanted to die, to get out of there desperately. He felt an arm on his shoulder as he looked into the eyes of his beloved wife. He whimpered, "What is she doing? Why is she giving up?" He had ignored the two transparent tears, rolling down his face. There was no comfort as Chichi wiped away the tears and walking him out of the courtroom.

He smelled the delicious food wavering right under his eyes. It was so tempting to gobble it up, but the first time in his life he believed, he wasn't 'in the mood' to eat. He refused to eat. Forcefully he took a bite of chicken, hoping to find comfort in eat. He did not feel it as he chewed slowly, actually savouring the flavour. He swallowed and silently got up; pushing his chair behind him and walking up the stairs to one of the spots that he found Vegeta contemplate.

He sat perched in the window, just looking out—not wanting to be bothered. His action had quite amused him. Vegeta was quite often like this. He was going insane like Vegeta. Okay, maybe Vegeta wasn't insane—but Goku was sure he was slowly drowning into insanity. He wondered how Vegeta was doing up in space. Oh wait until Vegeta finds out all the new things Chika has learned, wait until Vegeta finds out that he can't have his fists battering his beloved daughter. The same daughter that they both can't see anymore. Oh how desperately Goku wanted to be alone. A thought crossed his mind… "How long will it take to forget her? How long will it be when I can think about her without my eyes burning up? How long will it take?" 

            He heard a soft voice behind him, "Goku, would you like some company?"

            It was Bulma, "No I don't. I want to be alone." After his spoke words he heard Trunks crying.

            He had then felt Yamcha's ki behind Bulma's. Yamcha tried to lighten up his spirit, "Come on Goku…"

            "I said no…" he tried to be nice as he possibly can.

            Chichi scowled, "Goku, you haven't eaten anything! I'm getting really worried!" She walked to him, gazing at him, stroking his face soothingly. It's funny how quickly Chichi's anger can change to be a loving person. She said softly, "Please come down to eat." It was hard not to see two concerned lines on her forehead. 

            "Chi," he began slowly, ignoring that wavering feeling of comfort from her hand. "I said no."

            Krillin tried to help, "Goku, listen…"

            "NO you listen," he snapped back. "She's going to be taken away. You heard her…she let the judge decide until the sun rises up."

            Everyone in the room somewhat was left dumbstruck at the fact that Goku was worried. It wasn't like him. He was never worried. He was always carefree, just living. Now, it was a different story. They didn't leave him in peace.

            Goku caught on to there behaviour and asked, "Is there something I'm missing?"

            Piccolo then walked into the room, with a slight smirk of amusement and uncertainty, "Don't you know your daughter well enough that she's defiantly up to something. I'd be worried right now—Gohan's with her. She can turn super saiyan. She can learn anything almost immediately. She has a fricken pet dragon who follows her orders in a blink of an eye. She can cross dimensions. She can do a lot. I am almost certain she's going to try something."

            Goku had lightened up a bit. Only a bit. "Do you know what she's up to?"

            Piccolo looked nervously at Chichi, then back at Goku. He hissed, "Go and ask her that."

            Goku raised an eyebrow, "Is that a yes or a no?"

            Piccolo lowered his gaze on the ground and he murmured something. "Oh that's a yes." He paused a bit, remembering Kami's telepathic words. His trembling voiced echoed through his head. It's a wonder that Kami didn't actually kick her out of Kami's tower. Not after he learned what she's up to. "I believe she's toying with the sun…"

            "What!?!?" Everyone was defiantly dumbfounded.  

            Piccolo ignored them as he continued, "I'm guessing what she learned from her friends from the dead, she learned a familiar trick from what the Saiyans used to transform. You know the "moon"… She must have altered it and created a web to block the sunlight from Earth. Well actually it's quite the same…like the moon blocks the sun at night—her dark moon blocks it 24/7."

            "So the sun cannot rise up…" Goku found this a little hard to believe.

            "From the looks of it—she designed this 'dark moon' so wherever the sun would be in the sky, the moon would block it."

            "Where are my babies?" Chichi asked, not able to hide her worried expression.

            "Kami's tower." He replied a bit chastened. There was a deafening silence to the room…

            Finally Krillin sighed, "See Goku you have nothing to worry. Until the judge makes his mind and let's her stay with you then, dude, she'll lift off her moon!"

            Goku found a little comfort in Krillin's word. As for Chika's net or moon thingy of hers, this raised a lot of questions for him. If the world cannot receive sunlight—wouldn't everything die away? Shit, his mind was going into overdrive.

_Moving all around screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
-*-*-*-*-_

            The clock illuminated 7:00 a.m. but the sun was not up. The judge looked confused. The sun was supposed to be up by now—he had to declare his decision that Gero would be the legal parent. Were his eyes playing tricks on him—that's why he cannot see the sun? The judge quickly tied his robe and walked outside, waiting for the rays of the sun to hit him. He had felt a little warmth, but where was the sun? The judge became a little annoyed, "What the hell is going on." Then the little girl words echoed through his little mind. _"You have until the sun rises up to make your decision."_ Why couldn't the judge shrug off the eerie feeling that maybe, just maybe, this little girl was up to something. Could she withhold so much power to create such illusion so the sun cannot rise up? Naw… But there was this creepy feeling that there was no innocence behind that statement…if anyone knew where she was her _father would certainly know. The judge then headed inside his home; ready to give Son Goku a piece of his mind._

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

            Goku used the IT technique to transport himself to Kami's Tower. He couldn't believe how dark it was, it was 7 am for crying out loud. He had heard all over the news that there was not sunlight from the past night (I mean day for the other part of the hemisphere) and on. Goku's attention was on how not only it was dark because there was no sun, but on the darkness of the shield around Kami's Tower. He had to flare his ki a bit to be able to get through. Once inside he saw Gohan with a white shield around him, fighting off the energy from his elevated sister. Goku had to muster his golden one to approach her. He floated up to her as she was screaming out what was left of some reserved energy into her moon. When she was finished adding energy to the dark moon, all of her attention went to her father. 

            Goku didn't know what to say. He was a more than flabbergasted. "Wha-ha-what did you do…I mean how—I mean THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES!" Was that all he could have thought of.

            She crossed her arms and boldly looked at the ground. "I'll be okay, thank you for the concern."

            "I'm sorry, but do you know what you are getting yourself into? I mean without the sun…"

            "…everything will die. I know," she replied very chastely, not a comforting thing for Goku.

            "Exactly…" Goku didn't know what else to say. "I mean, why are you going to destroy all of us just because you have to go back to Gero? Don't you realize that your purpose will be carried out—just as Gero wanted? You're giving in to Gero!"

            For a moment there Chika looked guilty, but as she kept quiet, her fury grew. She snapped, "First of all, you would love the Earth more than I and rather die for it than us. Great. Now I know the only way to kill you. Just perfect…" 

            Goku couldn't help but hear her voice changed, it was odd. Not only was her voice was strangled but her tone was lower, more mature… This didn't sound like her daughter.

            "Secondly, I rather spend my time in Hell than staying a moment near Gero. So you're right that I'd rather destroy the world just so I don't have to be with Gero, even though it means that he will triumph. But you know what—we will not die." Her forehead was wrinkled as her eyes shifted to an unsettling blend of anger and distrust. 

            Goku's chest tightened. _What the…_

            Two translucent tears ran down her cheek. "You thought I would go so low to destroy Earth. I figured that you love Earth just as much as the next, maybe just a little more. When I had told Gohan what I was going to do, he was about to stop me. He also saw possible consequences…"

            Goku had to be quiet. _Where did she learn how to talk like this? It's as if she's possessed or something. New vocabulary my Saiyan butt…_

            "But GOHAN trusted ME! Do you trust me?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Of course you don't," Two more tears streaked her face. "I was born to be your assassin, what else can you ask for. I'm a demon; I deserve to go to hell!" She was shaking as more tears streaked her face. "I'm a bitch—I was meant to destroy the Earth anyways, why shouldn't I do it now? Huh? Why not?"  There was a long pause.

            Goku shuddered a bit, "Why are you doing this to yourself? I do trust you…" he was trying to reach out to her (you know when he's getting energy from the Earth for a spirit bomb attack…but when he was getting it from the plant in "Tree of Might" when facing Turles…like that…)

            She shot an icy glare at him. It melted down to something genuine and something to be trusted. "…then trust me. Unless you want me to break the dark moon so Gero can take me away. If you wish that, I will do as you say. I just want to ask you something though… How long will it take you to forget me? How long will it take for you to remember me without your eyes burning up? How long will I just be a memory?" She spoke softly as if she was unsure what she was talking about.

             _Reverse psychology… "I don't want you to lift off the dark moon." He moved a little closer to her. "I think it's impossible to forget you." He traced his finger over her face. "I have you face printed in my mind. Your essence is part of my soul. If you were really gone, gone that I wouldn't be able to kiss you goodnight, I can't help myself but to cry. That's all I can do, unless I use the dragonballs I guess. But if any case, you were really gone, maybe from fighting against a monster, and there were no way to get you back, you'd be more than a memory… You live in my heart. My fire burns further because of you." There was a moment of silence before he continued. He had gotten through to her… "Now tell me why the trees won't die, why the animals won't suffer. Tell me…"_

             She turned away from him, unable to know for sure if she'll break down into tears from just a trusting glance from him. "Even though we can't see the sun, I'm thinking the animals can, the plants can…they can certainly feel it. Grandpa helped me to design this so only human or saiyans cannot see the sun—it's designed so it plays around with our eyes." She really didn't want to go into detail.

            "So the plants and animals can feel the energy from the sun—so they are ok?" 

            "Yes father, the Earth will be fine." She faced him again. 

            "So you said that only humans and saiyans cannot see it—" _What about the other aliens like Piccolo…_

"Don't ask…Grandpa helped me—ask him." Chika didn't realize that Goku didn't say that aloud. She knew him well enough to read his mind. (AN no not bonding…sheesh...)

            He didn't say anything as his mouth was left open.

            "Oh I'm sorry; I forgot that you can't see him." She giggled a bit as her voice went back to a childish squeal.

            Goku just rubbed the back of his head, like he usual does. "Yeah I guess so."

            There was a slight pause after that, when finally Chika spoke up. "I think you should go back, unless you want to stay. I'm going to be here until the judge says I can stay with you."

            Goku didn't say anything for a while as he thought about it. "Oh I will stay here for a bit, but then I'm going to back to wait for the judge to knock Bulma's door." 

            Chika understandingly nodded. From that moment Goku had just saw a glimpse of a mature young lady that had begun to blossom under his care—or to something else. He shuddered inside and stayed with his children for a while.

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you_

_  
            Chichi handed the judge a warm cup of latte before settling into the chair beside her husband in the courtroom. It was barely afternoon, but after three "days" of unyielding night, she doubted many men were going to quibble about when they tossed back the first glass._

            Goku steeple his fingers. He'd spent most of his short life living between sunset and sunrise, and even he found this unnatural darkness a strain on his nerves. "You wanted to see me?"

            The judge's hand shook as he sipped the latte. "The jury… and the government are quite upset. They don't like being held hostage this way, but they've asked me to put a proposal before you."

            _I can imagine_. "I'm not the one you have to negotiate with, Chika set the terms, not me."

            The judge looked shocked. "We assumed—"

            "You assumed wrong. Even I don't have the power to do this." 

            The judge closed his eyes. His breathing was too rapid, too shallow. Of course he had some idea what this man was capable of—and if he couldn't have done this—how can Chika? "Do you know where she is?"

            "She's at Kami's Tower…"

            "Kami's Tower…isn't that where…" Realization struck him in thought.

            Goku nodded.

            "Why would she go there?"

            "It's a nice spot to make her dark moon. Kami didn't mind much."

            "Oh Kami," the judge whispered. He drained the cup of latte. "Do you think we'll be able to see her?"

            "I don't know."

            "Would she talk to us?"

            "I don't know."

            "Would—would you talk to her?"

            Goku stared at the judge, momentarily shocked before fiery cold rage washed over him. "Why should I," he said too softly.

            "For the sake of the Earth!"

            "You ---," he growled as he couldn't find the right word to say. He slammed his fist on the table with fury, causing it to break. "You try to take away my daughter and you expect _me _to smooth it over? Did you learn anything by now? You just try to tear apart the life she's trying to build with no thought to what it might do to her. You try to tear my heart, and then when you discover there are penalties for playing your vicious little games, you want me to fix it? Declare Chichi and I as her guardians and you go up there to Kami's Tower and _you_ face what's waiting for you. And in case _you didn't yet realize who you're dealing with. I'll tell you. She's a half alien, descendant of vicious tyrants who kill for a living. She's Saiyan, all in her glory. You are so very damn lucky Vegeta isn't here either and don't bother to ask who Vegeta is…I'm just going to say he is the __Prince of all Saiyans." Goku couldn't believe he would want to say that, but bringing fear into one's eyes for trying to take his daughter away, was all worth it. Although it wasn't quite him to be unmerciful and uncompassionate—he had a reason to defy his good nature._

            The judged moaned and collapsed in his chair.

            Chichi on the other hand, was quite fascinated with the men's conversation. She decided it would be best if she would stay out of it. 

            Once the judge was aware what was around him, he had to act quickly. "I give up; I'll make you and your wife legal guardians for Chika. Can you please tell her that much?"

            "I'll see what I can do…" Goku smiled a bit as he used the IT technique and landed on Kami's Tower…

_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 How was chapter 10? Yeah I know it sucked. School's a bitch. La de da. Umm… my account froze

Not my problem.

 Now you understand the meaning for the quote thingy—don't worry I won't put it up in our chapters—_but in the end it will as everything that was once forgotten will repeat itself._

I wonder if I meant that…

Anyways the faster you review; actually the **more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out.** I became depressed from it; I'm not going to let that happen again.

Teaser of next chapter: Future Trunks is back into the picture as the 'androids' already make their debut. 

If you remember the Android saga really well, detail to detail, I NEED HELP SINCE I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH. *sweat drops*. I seriously mean it…

**More Reviews=faster update**

Unless school decides to be a bigger bitch. 

EZ

GD


	11. Obligation

Sorry if my information is a bit _incorrect._ The last time I saw of these episodes was more than two years ago. So ha, don't make fun of my bad memory. 

IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I know it isn't like me but school is already a bitch. Aint life a b!tch?! My friend slit her wrist… I cut my tongue with a fricken lollipop, I got drenched today because I decided to go to the plaza in the heavy rain. Smart me huh? Oh, one more thing…. OO la de da

If ff.n is not pleasing us as it use to…there's always fandomination.net and I'm starting to upload stuff there. My name is still GokusDaughter (that's how it is on the website) At first its really frustrating but itsoky after because you get use to it and I finally know how to work it!!

Oh man, it took me so long to figure out a name for this chapter as I try not to include anyone names in the chapter title. BTW this chapter is probably rated R because of cussing and mentions of…sorry I can't give it away…you just have to read… 

**Unforgettable**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 11: The Obligation  **

"Love is having someone, life is having no one… Love comes to those who need it most, while life haunts those who beg to leave it."****

            A cool breeze swept by coincidentally as he held his breath for the second. After how many years he decided to return to help change the future and when he comes back he finds the wrong android wasted. _What the hell is going on? Eyes wavered, fingers trembled, and he could only contemplate to himself. "This isn't the right android." Trunks almost sighed as he picked up one of the remains the white-clowned android. He more than clutched to it as if it was some sentimental treasure or lifeline. He only clutched onto it because he was scared shitless. He examined the face once more, paying attention to the detail. An imprint of the diabolical androids, 18 and 17, flashed through his memory. Again he held his breath. __What's going on? As moments passed by, he crushed the head of Android 20. He hesitated once more and flew off where he picked up on the ki's of the rest of the Z fighters. _

*-*-*

            "Daddy…he'll be alright...right?" Chika mumbled hopefully to her mother.

            Chichi placed a cloth on her husband forehead as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She glanced at the medicine that was supposed to heal Goku. She forced a sanguine look at her daughter. "Yeah, he will. Don't worry."

            Chika made a look that made her emotion known to anyone who saw her face. She didn't believe her mother's words. Oh how she wanted to believe her, but just failed to. If she knew he wouldn't heal and…die…but kept believing that he'll be fine…that's just stupidity. She came to a short conclusion. "If this keeps up then I'm going to give him my blood." 

            Chichi shrieked, "WHAAA-AT?!" She panicked as she almost knocked down the bowl of water.  

            Chika's tone deepened, "I said I'm going to give him my blood if he's not going to feel better any time soon." 

            Chichi waved her finger and said in a motherly tone, "No oh ho, don't think for a minute missy that you're going to hurt yourself and lose your precious blood. I don't want you to…"

            Chika glared at her sickened father, "Please don't…try to get me out of this."

            Goku grunted and barely managed to mumble, "No, don't…" 

            Chika still looked at him, barely managed to open her eyes. She sat down by Goku, stroking his untamable hair like how he would comfort her. "I'm just trying to make your pain go away, please let me help you, just as I let you help me. Do you remember when you helped me in the alley? You were the first one to show me love, either than momma, but—she's gone. Love is having someone. Life is having no one. Before you came along and Gero was able…to…control me…when I had no one, life haunted me. I'm not going to let you leave. You should know that by now. You know how you protect me; it's my turn to. Your duty to me is kind of the same. We're supposed to take care of each other." She continued to stroke his hair, but wasn't doing it playfully—it was like _sentimental stroke. For a brief moment she didn't hold back her emotions as two droplets of translucent tears escaped her midnight black eyes._

            Goku screamed out in pain as he clutched to his heart. The disease was slowly killing him. So why not accept the blood from his daughter? Why? Why is it so hard to accept help form her? He was supposed to take care of her, not the other way around. Why? He panted as he gripped on his gi for dear life as he felt his daughter's small hand now tangled in his untamable hair.  

            "You wouldn't seem weak if you accepted my offer. You will just heal quicker and don't worry about the human blood in my system, your body will just not accept it, and you'll just spit it back up. I can make my blood help. Please…" _Please…_

            Master Roshi, who was quietly listening all the time, decided to put down his "_fifty sexiest women alive"_ magazine. He hesitantly walked up to the youngest of his family, as that magazine was tempting him to sit down and look at it. "Chika, give him his pride. Give him at least a day, if you can't wait that long, at least give him time to think about it. Let him be content. Give him his pride." Master Roshi only looked upon his student crying out in pain. It's funny how the strongest in the universe can fall down to a _virus. A mere stupid virus…_

            "But…" She protested.

            Roshi clutched his hand on her petite shoulder. Chika sighed and got up. She didn't want to obey Roshi. She didn't like how he wanted her father to be in pain. Of course, she knew he was _somewhat right. She glared at Roshi for a moment, and her attention caught onto the magazine. A smirk was soon planted on her face as she formed a tiny ki ball in her hand and lightly threw it at his magazine, disintegrating it. She headed outside, satisfied with Roshi's howl. She winced again after hearing her father cry out again._

*-*-*-*

            Vegeta looked at the old fart standing in front of him as a desire to kill him flourished. With undesired help from the rest of the Z warriors he had this old android's life in the palm of his hand. Vegeta had done a great job ignoring the rest of the Z warriors as he smirk deviously. He was finally the strongest. He was the Prince after all. He should be the strongest! Finally stronger than Kakarott or anyone else! This is what he's bee waiting for. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but it was good enough to make an example of an inferior creature standing in front of him. Now where was he?

            _Oh la de da, that brat came back. He then heard exclaims from the rest of Z senshi that he was trying to ignore. _

Gohan yelled out in enthusiasm, "Trunks!" 

Vegeta was about to say something snappy to the crowd to make them shut up if he hadn't heard that name. "Trunks…" He froze. _What. That's impossible. That's my son's name. _As realization dawned upon him, he never even turned around to greet his son. _Trunks, is my son…_ Instead he continued to stare at the old android in front of him. _One down, one more to go. Can't forget what I started. I will be the 'hero'. I will finally beat Kakarott…_

            "You wasted the wrong androids. The other ones aren't here," Vegeta heard from the purple haired boy.

            Vegeta began more than irritated and snapped back. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Vegeta cursed.

            Trunks just stared at him, almost shook his head in disappointment. He blinked for a moment and then replied. "When I traveled through time I must have shift the past…future…err...this timeline. Shit…" Trunks unconsciously swore…his attention was then averted to the ruckus in the sky.  

What is that infernal racquet? He looked up for a brief moment and felt Bulma's ki quickly coming down to the Earth, along with his son. _Fools, what are they doing here? _

            The helicopter was out of control as Bulma had tried ways to land this baby smoothly on the Earth. When all failed she thought she was going to die…until that somebody came and landed them safely on the ground. 

            _Vegeta? Was that you?_ Of course it couldn't have been him. When Bulma's vision focused Vegeta has his back turn, eyes on some old guy. 

            She looked up, frantically looking for her baby. _Grr__, I shouldn't have trusted Yajirobie with him. As her eyes burned with an urge to cry, she continued the searched for her son. "Trunks!" _

As he was an angel sent from above, a boy with purple hair, a _very handsome boy _witha sword on his back was staring back at her, holding _her_ baby. She couldn't be so much relieved in her life. She took hold of the baby thanked the boy countless times as he began to blush.

            Trunks felt his face turn hot as his 'younger' mother praised him. Of course she didn't know that he was her son. He didn't want her to now, at least not yet. But why didn't his father do anything to save them? If he weren't there, she would have died, along with her son…err his past, younger self, and Yajirobie. That really pissed him off. Didn't his father love them? Trunks gritted his teeth as he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother yell, "That's Gero!"

            "Shit," Piccolo exclaimed.

            Gohan froze as he became overwhelmed. It wasn't a really pleasant feeling but it shook him. It felt as if his blood became suddenly warm as he was paralyzed with totally confusing fear. He couldn't move didn't dare to move. _I'm getting really bad vibes from this guy. He looks scarier in person from what Chika told me. What exactly did he do with her? _

            Chika was lying on the sand, thinking what Gohan was doing right about now. The print of Gero's face flashed through her mind. She frantically got up and looked around. No one was here, no one in sight, except for the fuming Roshi, who was looking for another dirty magazine. It was a paralyzing feeling. Not a very good feeling to say the least. It scared her to death. You feel like you don't know what's going to happen, or what to expect, that type of scared. It was a confusing fear. A similar emotion inhibiting the confused Gohan. 

            Vegeta's anger grew a bit when Kakarott's second brat, his student, came into mind. _What exactly did you do to her? I want to now the truth, and then I'll kick your sorry ass. _ "You fuck. Not only you make androids, you fuck with life. That's for the immortal to mess with. Not you." Vegeta wasn't the religious type. He just believed that if anyone messes with life, they should be at least immortal, great, _someone like him._ Okay that was an impulsive error by the author. SORRY. It just sounded something Vegeta would think of. 

            Gero's forehead wrinkled, well, even more. "What?" When he realized what he was talking about he smirked. "Oh, you mean my precious weapon, Gochika?" _So she decided to return to her 'kind'. Very well… this makes things a lot more interesting for me._

            Gohan knew what happened unlike Vegeta. He felt his face get hot by the dramatically increased anger he possessed. He could feel his blood boil. "How can you do that, and then expect to get her back in court. You know she ran off in the Other World for almost a week because you tampered with you're little 'experiments', on the surrogate mother. It's funny she beat you at your own games when she made her moon, forcing the judge to stay with my father." Maybe he said too much than he was suppose to.

            Gero hissed at Gohan. He already despised this kid.

            Vegeta was dumbfounded. He heard Piccolo's echoing voice in his head, 'briefly explaining' what Gohan was talking about. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. All Piccolo said was, "I'll explain later."  _How much did I miss?_ Vegeta swore in Saiyan. 

            Poor Trunks was utterly lost. All he knew was Chika was looking for Goku. From what he saw, she must have found him if Gohan expression vividly changed. They must have been close if Gohan felt more then what was assumed. Trunks also had an idea in the back of his head that Gero must have done something bad to her…other than the fact she was borne from a surrogate mother. Wow, it's always nice to be left in the dark…

            Gero fought to get his posture as he smirked evilly once more. "Oh, don't worry. I'll get her back someday. I'll always live on. My legacy will always be within someone. If I fail, which I strongly doubt, someone will always take my place. If it isn't the androids, it'll be within someone else. Maybe within your precious _Gochika__."_

            Vegeta swore again.

            Gero had the balls to continue his dialogue. "I'm sure Chika had grown up to a quite beautiful woman. When was the last time I saw her? It was almost three years I think. How is she now? 9, if I'm not mistaken? I'm sure she misses my cock in her tight, small body." Maybe he said too much. Nah, he was pleasantly delighted with their reaction. 

            Everyone was shock, frozen, paralyzed, and overwhelmed. They clenched their teeth, raising their ki (except for Bulma who just collapsed to the ground). It was like a bomb ready to explode. _Was he lying… or saying the truth or fibbing, just to play with our minds._

            Someone else in the crowd has balls, possibly bigger balls then what Gero has. "You raped her?" Trunks asked quietly as he violently shook. Even after all the shit he went through with the androids, he has never felt so much rage before. _Chika…her…why you… He didn't want to hear the answer._

            Gero nodded without hesitation. "It was fun. She really did put up a fight although she was only around 5, or was it 6. Sadly she ran away before I could have gotten to her, _for the 3rd time." He hissed the last couple of words as he was accomplishing his goal. __Make the Saiyans mad and too impulsive for their own good. Sometimes Gero, that can be a very bad thing. _

            "You're a sick man," Bulma whispered to herself. She didn't want to believe it. There's always that possibility that he's lying—but then it can always be the truth.

            He continued. Every word he slurred was counted for. Everything he said just added to the fury of the fighters. "I'm sure I missed her tightness, her cries, and her small body under mine. I loved it when she screamed and cried. Oh how she desperately wanted to get away, but she couldn't. I loved every moment torturing her. Hurting her. Mounting her. Touching her. And don't think for a moment my cock was the only thing inside of her." Gero flashed a toothed smile and ran off before anyone else could have done anything.

            Gohan and Trunks held in their breath. They both were drowning in rage. Finally they knew the truth. Finally. But if it wasn't then…oh man, their lives have just gotten ten times more confusing. _Damn this bastard is going to pay. Wait till Goku finds out…oh man…we're all going to die…or hell's on Earth…oh Kami…  _

            Vegeta couldn't stop shaking. Even at times he had pride that he preached to Chika to express—even times he thought of her as his own daughter, the only living female. He had too thought of mating with her since she was the last one but NOT NOW. She was only a girl. A little girl, he would have to wait. If he didn't it would be rape. That fuck messed her up. No wonder she reacts to things very strangely. The question is, did Gero do other things to her? OR, a better question would be, is he telling the truth? The more ideas began to envision in his head, the more he wanted to kill him. 

He glanced at the rest of the Z fighters, as their reactions were quite the same. All of the fighters were shivering and shaking violently, feeling even worse because they couldn't do anything about it. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he looked at Gohan, who powered up as much as he could, screaming everything he got to yell out. Vegeta winced as he caught on to Bulma's screech, "Gero's heading to a secret laboratory in the mountains…!" 

Vegeta took less than 30 seconds to power up as much as he could, and focused on the direction where Gero had run off. Vegeta acted on an impulse and flown off, searching for that bastard who wanted to play hide-and-go-seek. It was more like a race to his lab. 

From the corner of his eye he saw a faint blur, which looked like his son, also a super saiyan, flying after him. His expression was quite the same; it was an unsettling blend of hatred and disgust. 

_How could he… This just made it much more personal. Losing Gohan (the future one) was enough to push him over the edge. Now this… Trunks didn't quite know where he stands. He made use to the time he had flying to the lab. Did his Father even know where he was going? Like he really cared. All he cared was settling a BIG score with Gero. Not only he was the one creating the diabolical androids, responsible for taking countless lives, but was also accountable for Chika's…ahem…misfortune. What a turn of events. All of a sudden he felt a greater responsible to destroy Gero. Trunks desire to kill him, to see his blood spill, to destroy his very life essence, flourished every time he thought of Chika. Man, what'd happen when Goku finds out? Where was Goku anyways?_

Trunks eyes gave it away. As much as he wanted to hide his feelings, it was too difficult. It was no use. Finally, he gave up arguing with himself as he pushed himself to the max. With the world crumbling at his feet, his eyes uncovered his vulnerabilities and his weaknesses yet they showed that if you crossed his path, he wouldn't spare you, didn't dare to spare you. They spoke with an uncovered truth, that maybe, just maybe, he loved her. Just one look was all it took. He didn't quite know what type of love it was, yet. He didn't want to go there yet. After all she was so young, so innocent. He didn't dare to think any thoughts, yet. It was just a love that gave him the obligation to kill whoever decides to fuck around with Chika. He didn't dare not to fulfill that obligation…

 …an obligation to her

…and only to her

_Every man has obligations which belong to his_

_station. Duties extend beyond obligation, and direct_

_the affections, desires, and intentions, as well as_

_the actions.                        _

_  --Whewell._

*-*-*

So the question still remains, did Gero actually messed with her? I guess you got to find out in next chapter. 

Furthermore, if anyone has a website or knows a website which has detailed happenings of the android saga and if you guys actually remembers vividly what happened—leave it in a review. I'm stuck in the next chapter…only got four pages done. Hopefully your ID has your e-mail. AND YOU ANONYMOUS REVIWERS LEAVE YOUR E-MAILS. 

Everyone who reviewed, hopefully you'll leave that, and/or your ID has it, so I can e-mail you people when I update. 

Since school is here I'll take longer and not twice a week like I use to in the summer. And I'm kind of working on a new G/V story, but not uploading it until I get like half of the story finished and edited. If anyone is interested in that I can always leave you guys why a prologue or synopsis or even an excerpt on the new fic.

Sorry this note is long but if I ever reviewed your stories you know I can go on and on and on with my rants.

Remember one more thing

More reviews= faster update.

Got lots to do

Goku's Daughter

Kiss kiss


	12. No Excuses

Yes, I had taken a long, well deserved break from this story. Umm, many of you (I think) probably read the G/V story, which I had most of my attention into…so I won't go into detail.

Oh man, I know I'm getting crappier at this…that's why I took so long to come up with this chapter. O2 you are so right. I was going to delete it and re-upload that chapter…but let me try to fix it…hopefully it won't be that bad… *frowns* Tell me if I should go back and just delete it or something…if I can't fix it I'm giving it to you mwahahhaa!

Thanks Mel-chan for the synopsis thingy. You're a life-saver!

And one more thing--I'm so sorry that I took forever to post this out! I had this written up but it needed EDITING and EDITING and some more EDITING! The last thing I want to do is to upload something that's not done to the best of my knowledge! (Well that's my goal anyways)

Unforgettable 

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 12: No Excuses**

            Her dark chocolate eyes locked down on the man below with no hatred, no shame. It was just full of pure of undiluted compassion and love, as she couldn't take anymore of this. She found herself not able to bear anymore of his screams, his harsh cries. In some odd way it seemed like an eternity of witnessing pain over and over. And it hurt. Badly…

Independently, she decided was going to help him whether he liked it or not, even though she was supposed to obey Roshi's wishes. Oh well, not like she ever listened to him any ways. Not like she didn't admit to herself that he was right, she just couldn't bring herself to accept it much longer…

Quietly, she tiptoed silently as possible to Master Roshi's kitchen. Finding the sharpest knife in the stack, she took it by the handle, somewhat surprised that she had no fears about this. Then she pivoted and headed upstairs…towards where Goku was laying in misery.

Did she ever doubt to put herself last when helping another? Of course she did. She was only human…err… part human after all. She had _feelings_. She was not a rag doll, not a toy. Although she was a result of an obscene experiment meant to someday destroy mankind, she still had _feelings, _and was certainly entitled to behold _feelings and rights. Living with her father, mother and brother, she knew the difference between right and wrong, and she knew right now that she had to help Goku no matter what. _

Then she began to think about it in a more 'mature orthodox' way. If she were in his position he would do the same, right? He loved her, right? He would do anything to save her, right? _Well probably for the Earth instead—but Goku never had to make the decision to sacrifice anyone to save the Earth. _Chika had no misjudgment on the matter as she took the final steps towards the makeshift bed. _I know _**_he__ messed me up, but I KNOW that I can love another human being. This IS the only thing can be done to save him…right? _**

Taking in a deep breath, Chika effortlessly caressed the icy blade on the right side of her neck, flinching a bit when feeling the intense coldness of the blade. Softly again she did the same until she had the most confidence to actually execute the slicing. Finally, her head won over as she went for the plunge. 

In one swift movement, she slashed her skin, ripping it without much emotion, not really caring if some muscle tissue had torn, and not caring if it was opened up for exposure. However, she was human and she had let out surprised breathless gasps. But Chika calmed down a bit when feeling the ruby-like liquid trickle down her tiny neck. Realizing that this was the opposite side that Gohan had last drank blood upon her, she almost laughed in pity…

Now she felt quite foolish. She hadn't expected so much blood to escape from her neck, now feeling the effects of blood loss. A victim of dizziness, she used the strength that she had left, calling upon Master Roshi. With great urgency, she watched Roshi run to her aid, but she refused any of it, directing that aid to her father.

Feeling a little sick, she quickly waved her hand to Master Roshi, signaling him to sit up Goku. As Goku gasped from his own pain, Chika shifted her position to make herself sit closer to her father. With greater rush, she ran her finger over the trail of blood and treating her own father like a child, she gently slid her finger in his mouth. Once he calmed down a bit, she kneeled down beside him, tilting her head to the side, waiting for his lips to rest over the wound. Mater Roshi hesitated but complied with Chika, helping Goku lean his head down over the wound. As he finally did, Chika's response was a small gasp of surprise and pain. She shivered when feeling his saliva mix with her blood and eventually seep into her opened flesh. It was stinging her, a similar sensation when an antiseptic of some sort is placed over a gash or an opened flesh of your own.   

            Goku's conscious came more in control. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but whatever he was doing, he liked it. Soon, all his senses gradually came into sharper focus as he felt his tongue lapping over some sweet yet sour liquid. It was addicting for him as he began sucking on this _thing_, wanting more and more of it. As moments passed he realized that he was feasting on some red liquid like as if he was some savage beast. Then, he began thinking; '_fruit punch does not taste like this?' Reluctantly, he moved his head up to see what he was consuming. Almost gasping from surprise, he realized he was drinking blood…from his own daughter. _

All she did was to stare back at him wide-eye, almost expecting something. The look she gave him wanted him to drink more so he would be at his strongest. But Goku didn't move, didn't dare to move. He was trying to think of something to say. Something that made sense and something that wouldn't tick her off. But before he could say anything, pain paralyzed him once more as clutched to his gi and passed out...    

            Chika on the other hand stared at her father and using what energy she had left, whispered to Roshi, "His body is filtering the blood…it'll take a little time." She then quickly placed her tiny hand tightly over her wound to stop what was left of the blood flow. As split seconds passed, she too gasped and collapsed on the floor, lying unconscious beside her father.

-*-

            Bardock woke up in cold sweat as his sleep was disturbed from yet another vision—about what's happening on Earth. As soon he was calm, the scar-faced man tried to remember the vision continually, but not like he really wanted to.

Soon, almost everything was in perfect vision. There was his son…in pain… dieing from a disease? He was Saiyan, he could survive it! Can't he? _What's_ _going __on? _

The next vision was of the Prince of all Saiyans… as a Super Saiyan, engulfed in terrible rage. 

Another was of a Super Saiyan. It was not Goku and not even the Prince. H_e looked like the purple haired boy_… 

A different vision was of an old man, a mad creator, releasing two androids... then the androids locking Gero up into someone sort of prison. 

Next there was a flash of the Androids taking over and releasing another one of their kind. From there it got all fuzzy. He couldn't quite remember what happened next, couldn't retrace his thoughts, his visions. It was like a blur…like as if he came upon something that he wasn't suppose to see. 

Bardock's whole body stiffened as he once tried again to retrace his vision. He knew it was so important that he _had _to remember. Sitting cross-legged, he begged his brain to recall that damn vision. 

He gasped when he heard it. 

_Gero__ raped Chika._

 Bardock fell back, not wanting to breathe. He didn't actually see what happened in the past—thankfully not seeing that scene, but saw the old man talk to the Prince, revealing his sin to the Z Senshi. If Bardock found a way to somehow return to the living world, he would himself, seek and kill that unworthy bastard. 

Then, involuntarily, another vision flashed into her head. 

It was about a girl, 10-ish, looking a lot like Chika but was different in a lot of ways. She had blonde, golden-like, thin, straight hair, which was long enough to fall at her hips. She was young that she wasn't developed yet, as her face was still a bit chubby. Her eyes… her eyes were something else—something very disturbing. It was a blinding yellowish colour but he debated with himself what it actually looked like. _Yes it was more like a yellow-lime colour._ It was strange actually. The girl was just _strange. It looked like she was trapped and surrounded in coldness, suffering, but anticipating for something. That was it. The vision just flashed in his head for a little more than a second, and he didn't know why. Frankly, he didn't want to know why. He decided it would be best if he didn't dwell on anything else..._

Noticing that his brain needed a good rest, the Saiyan got up and went in search for anyone up for a good spar…

He needed to get his mind clear on some things…

Then he needed a well-deserved talk with his granddaughter. 

*-*

            Chichi repeatedly screamed at Roshi for allowing Chika TO CUT HERSELF just for the sake of Goku! As much as she demanded that Chika shouldn't have done that, she knew she couldn't stop Chika no matter what (but she had to admit, it was fun yelling at Roshi!). That's one thing she's scared of, that little girl. No one controls her. Not Piccolo, not herself, and sometimes she doubted that Goku was able to keep a control on her. It worried her a lot if one day Chika goes crazy, who can stop her? Certainly not Roshi, or Krillin, or… well except the dragonballs. Let's just hope it doesn't have to come down that. But then she wondered why she was even contemplating, or even considering that Chika may go crazy? _Oh yes, because Gero had raised her for some time… _She couldn't shake off that lingering feeling that Gero made Chika different…but what? Call it a mother's intuition…

Chichi looked down at her husband for the millionth time and wiped the blood off his lips. As she placed the towel back into the bucket she began humming, uneasily gazing over to Chika, and back to Goku. For once she noticed that there are the same in a lot of ways. Powerful, crazy, having the greatest fighting spirit, and it even comes down to cuteness… must she go on? The only things where they're absolutely different were their physical appearance. Even to that, Chichi can see they have the similar features. When they get mad, it's the same face. When they pout, it's still the same face. When they're happy, it's no different. Their eyes are poodles where you can get lost in if you're not careful. It's scary how their irises are so dark—like a midnight black, blending in with the pupils that sometimes when they stare at you they have an uncanny ability to see right through you. What's that quote again… like father-like-son…Well that's not quite right… Sure Gohan was like his father. He looked more like him, okay, they were _all_ the same, but those two…well those two just scared her shitless at times…(AN/ hehe 'cause she only have the most power on Gohan…mwahahaha…poor Gohan)

            Chichi stopped thinking as Chika began to stir which shortly turned into a twitch. With Chika's neck sore, Chichi knew what was the matter. 

Quickly, Chichi got up and walked over, almost staggering, to Chika. Hovering over her daughter, Chichi placed her hands over the bandage to rip it off. It was then she heard some disturbing words from Chika's mouth.

            It was a nightmare, a very disturbing and rare nightmare. A nightmare she was able to repress for as long Kami knows, but on this day it decided to transpire again. The little girl mumbled out loudly, "No! Don't hurt me! Don't touch me there! I said…don't…hurt…me…!" Unconsciously, Chika grabbed Chichi's wrist and twist it over, causing Chichi to fall over. 

            In a big crash, Roshi came running to see what the matter was. At the sight, he wanted to laugh so hard but kept his mouth shut when Chichi sent him a timely death glare. 

            Chika's nightmare had not vanquished quite yet as she went on with the same words over and over. Finally she said something, which made everything make sense. "My pee-pee…"   

--**--

AN/ Sorry to take up your precious time for just one second but this rape thing is SERIOUS ISSUE. I saw on Opera these little wee kids were raped…most likely form the ones they know…like their stepfather or what not. In a testimony trial little kids tend to call their you-know-vagina- a 'pee-pee'. So don't tell me why the hell am I using that word instead… Not like she knows what to call it anyways. Ehehe I just remembered that video when Goku stripped Bulma, thinking that she had no balls…okay, I'm rambling again…

Okay, that is all. Thank you for your time. Yeah maybe I should change the rating for this fic. Oh well, my brother knows what a vagina is and he's 12 years old I think. Actually he knows too much than he's suppose to know.

--**--

            Roshi and Chichi looked at each other as if they seen a ghost. Cautiously, Roshi walked over to Chichi, helping her to get out of Chika's hold by simply bending back the girl's thumbs. When Chichi was able recomposed her posture, she then ripped off the bandage on Chika's neck and cleaned the wound again. Quickly, she applied antiseptic and placed a new bandage over the flesh. It'd be much easier if it was stitched, or if she ate a senzu bean… but if Roshi was right about anything, Chika would heal in no time. All Chichi could have done was trust the old tainted man. But how would this old man help her now…help her shake off this disturbed feeling from the depths of the greatest torment?

Goku was only a couple of metres away, supposedly in an unconscious state. No one was there to see what'd happen next—him suddenly moving even though it was only a twitch. It started with his lower lip to his fingers and arms. Finally, it halted at his toes. 

Chichi's and Roshi's ears twitched in response, thinking that they heard something. In unison they turned back, looking at the once-trembling Goku. The look in their eyes was hopeful, continuing to look positive but sadly nothing happened. 

Their attention was then turned back at the girl, as they finally knew what was wrong with her. Afraid to say anything, Chichi whispered softly. "She was raped…" It was hard not to suppress any tears.__

_"Grr…"_

_Someone_ _growled_. Chichi instantly looked at Roshi, thinking he was…err… him having an infatuation of some sort. Roshi raised his hands up in defense, giving her an I-didn't-do-it-look. They both immediately looked at Goku thinking he woke up. 

It was like a scene in fairy tale as suddenly everything became quite peaceful. Outside, there were calm waves as the sun was out, shining brightly. The birds were out minding their own business as one can think, "How good can it get?" 

Chichi made a confusing look to Roshi, feeling quite foolish believing that Goku would wake up. But her hopes were blown away as a sudden gust of wind blew in, ruffling her hair in various directions. Chichi looked down one last time at Goku. 

One eye was hesitantly opened as he growled a bit more audible once again… 

~--

            Gero sat cross-legged in the 'jail cell' where his diabolical androids had locked him up…somewhere. Oh how he wished he could easily escape, but sadly his own brain out matched him this time. The old man cursed at himself sometimes for being so damn smart. Stupid him for creating this stupid cell that will electrically zap oneself; following by a temporary paralysis if one had tried to escape. So his chances of getting out alive were slim to none. 

            He took a sniff of the dusty air as he emptied his pockets, finding nothing else to do. _Dirt…keys…dirt…pen…some more dirt…ahh_. Gero picked up two photographs. One was Chika when she was younger. Gero smile wickedly as it broadened in disgusted thoughts. For Kami's sake, he looked like he was ready to kill someone…or something worse. Gero ran his middle finger over her face as he would then fold the paper neatly and set it in his other pocket. 

The next picture was of another girl. She had needle straight, thin, hair, a somewhat chubby face similar as Chika's, only skinnier, possessing the greenish, limiest, yellow demonic eyes. He shuddered a bit as he stared at the picture. He wasn't afraid of this little girl, oh no, he was somewhat happy for her. If Chika couldn't fulfill her plans, surely this demon child would. Gero again neatly folded the paper and laid back for a nap. A long needed nap…

…Happily dreaming of Gochika destroying everything in her path…

            …And if Gochika couldn't do it… he'd dream of his own offspring doing the worst…

            Ah yes, surely his own demon-like offspring would do the worst. But only time will tell…

            She was only ten years old.

*-*-*

            Trunks mentally slapped himself. Why the hell was he so damn impulsive? Luckily he realized it before he did something stupid… Damn the Saiyan blood…Damn Vegeta's blood running through his veins… Why he thought it was his obligation to get Gero for her…he didn't quite know. 

            As he thought about it, there were many occasions where Trunks had acted on impulsive in his own timeline. He remembered clearly, despite his own preference, when there was a girl in trouble…b-because a thug tried to…hurt her…take advantage of her…a similar situation to Chika's. 

Anyways, Trunks happened to be in the area and heard her hurtful cries of help. Being cautious as he was, he was too late. He stood there, witnessing this crime, becoming quite shell-shocked to what was happening. He stared down at them was a sad, gloomy expression, watching the thug repeatedly, and mercilessly purging himself into the young teen. Trunks' mind replayed _her_ face over and over again, as she screamed and cried. She was battered and bruised; looking deadly pale, but that didn't stop her to fight back, even though it didn't help. He then remembered himself soon snapped out of his own thoughts, rushing in to save her from further mental and physical sexual persecution by killing the thug in one blow. After his deadly strike, his attention diverted to the girl. Trunks vividly remembered that he did was not to hesitate as he scooped the girl into his arms and send her straight to a near by hospital that was still standing. Her whimpering and cries echoed through his mind. This—no _that_ vulgar event was greatly disturbing… And to find that she was only twelve years of age made it even more sickening.

So maybe his past event made him react so _strange. He didn't love—no—_like_ _her_ after all. It was just from his last experience with this type of thing really shook him up. Especially when he _knew_ Chika, he could only imagine what Gero did. It was highly disturbing because Trunks imagination was quite fertile for someone like him. He shuddered violently from his own envisions. _

But still there were no excuses. There were _no_ excuses. Everyone had the same feeling but why he promised himself such a great responsibility, he dared not question how his Saiyan blood has affected him. He then felt his scar throbbing. "How can such a little girl bite me and give me this mark… It's making me go insane!" 

            The purple-haired boy wanted to talk to his father about this before Vegeta went off training, but was rudely stopped by Piccolo. "Great…how the hell am I supposed to be _me_?" 

            He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't like _like her. She's just a little girl that I happened to meet…but was raped. Rape… from in her past life… and it's because Gero did it…that's why I'm like _this_… It's all for revenge… Wow Trunks, how _lamer_ can you get."_

            "But really, isn't this a good way to feed my energy. I mean, didn't Gohan say to feed your anger?" He sighed. Kami, he missed Gohan so much. Even though he was in a different timeline where his well beloved sensei was still alive, one would think he would be happy. But to further belief, Tunks wasn't that satisfied. This Gohan wasn't the same, but even so, Trunks needed to protect everyone that he cared for from his timeline in this one.

            After draining his glass of water, his mind was now a bit clearer, feeling a bit better. "No obligations for me. I think I'm obsessed destroying Gero instead. Yes, my crazy obsession to destroy him and all of his androids." He lazily got up. "I'm going to kill him." _He has no excuses for any of his crimes…_

            Krillin, who happened to barge in, stared at him, "You're going to do what?"

            Trunks blinked and began to stutter, not knowing how much his face changed seeing Krillin looking at him, "L-let's go and destroy Gero's lab." Note to self: _I should be more careful when in deep thought…especially when in evil thoughts…_

*-*-*-*-*

            Goku cracked his neck to the side, executing the rest of stretching and cracking most of his bones. "I don't see why I should wait. I can sense him from here."

            "Please…don't," she whispered softly. She didn't quite understand this concept of rape, being too young to understand. That's why she couldn't understand the rage Goku must have felt at that moment. 

            Chichi gazed over to the side where Goku had destroyed most of the rock underneath the water. Now the water appeared to be really shallow, making the Island seem bigger. Surely Chichi was very concerned for him, especially witnessing her husband doing it out of rage, as it was very difficult to keep her husband under control.    

"Why?" His tone was entirely different from any she heard him use, she found it a little hard to equate this cold, forbidding man with the affable one she'd come to know.

            "What if he comes after me?"

            Goku frowned, not quite understanding her reason. "If he's gone then how can he hurt you?"

            She was now curled up into a ball for her own defense. "His l-legacy will always live on. You should know that by now."

            He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't follow." His mood was quite foul.

            Chika glared up at him, trying to reason with him. "Fine," she stated in a monotone voice, "If you wish to destroy him, then I'm going to disappear for a while." She took in a deep breath, trying not to breathe to let them see the tears that may fall down her cheek.

            Chichi almost panicked. "Nani!" One would think she was self-centered.

            Gohan, who was passive most of the time, reacted poorly to this. "Why? You're going to be safe here!" 

            Lazily, Chika got up and walked in front of her brother. "I'll miss you but I'll be back, when things get back to normal…"

            Goku sat down furiously. "I don't want you to go. What if something bad happens to you?" The jovial man that his family knew was slowly coming back…

            The brunette quickly looked at him and tried to reassure him with a trusting smile. "I'll be safe in the Other World you know." She didn't need to see his face or his reaction as she began to stagger to the door.

            Chichi shrieked and aggressively walked to the door in a sumo manner. "And when did I give you permission to go missy?"

            Chika almost sweat dropped while she stiffened. "Uhh…please? I'll be back soon anyways. You want me safe, right?"

            Chichi bit her lower lip and hesitantly nodded. Her arms were then instantly wrapped around the petite child.

            "I'll be safer in the Other World."

            She held on the girl tighter. "Come back safe too."

            Goku was still deeply upset. "You're not going anywhere," his voice was still cold, dark and a bit too low due to his own belief off wanting her to stay, but underneath it all, it held much concern. He hadn't realized that fatherhood was rubbing off on him. He hadn't realized that he cared so deeply about his daughter, not wanting her to go anywhere. Sometimes he denied the fact that she can reach Super Saiyan. It was his daughter and unlike Gohan, he saw her as a little girl, super saiyan or not, she was vulnerable to a lot of dangers, which he, the father, was suppose to protect her from. Gohan had his own special power to keep him safe. Besides Chichi had an invisible leash on Goku's older son. What that means was Chichi had more power over Gohan, which means Gohan wouldn't be in a dangerous situation to begin with.

            Chika found it difficult to stand straight in front of him. "Daddy, I t-think Gero will h-hurt me if I stay here. Those Android things will find you…and will not spare me…"

            Goku turned to the other way and crossly pouted. 

            "Don't be like a baby," she argued.

            "I'm not a baby."

            "Yes you are!" 

            Goku grunted. "Fine, go!" he shouted. He watched her jump, witnessing her emotions dip to a cold, icy reaction to his outraged behaviour. Almost immediately his eyebrows curved in sadness. He was too unsure what to say next that'll help make it right. His voice finally became softer as he would try to reason with her, "Okay, fine, but I want you to return when everything is alright." He reached out to affectionately smooth out her hair.

            "…and you promise to deal with Gero?" She was careful to not use the word 'kill'. Her father would never kill a man, let alone another alien.

            Goku made an odd noise in his throat and nodded. "I promise, but only if you promise to come back?"

            She nodded and dropped to her knees, giving him a hard hug. 

            As soon she was out of his clutches he didn't give anyone time to react. A frown quickly found its way on his face, as quickly as he used the IT technique to get to his destination…

            Chika only sniffed, heading to the door. On her way she sought her brother, giving him a hard hug. Almost purposely, her mouth was close to his ear, whispering, "Make me proud." Out of his reach, she gave him one long hopeful glance, not really caring at the moment if he knew what she meant by that…

Giving everyone a long wave of good-bye, she called out for Nimbus to take her away for a long while…

MEANWHILE… 

            He walked aggressively to the cage, pointing to the man... "You…" The jovial man that people usually knew him by wasn't there. It was just Kakarott on a mission.

            The old man looked up, flashing the younger man a toothy smile. "Ahh, Goku…what brings you here?"

            Goku didn't know what consumed him next. It was like he totally lost himself by looking at him. _Red Ribbon Army… Androids…Female abuse, murder, and rape…forceful pregnancy…  "You did so many wrong things; you should know why I'm here." His voice was so deep and unobstructed. Although he looked so confident like he was ready to kill, he could feel himself shaking…violently. His hands had instinctively curled into a tight fist, also uncontrollably trembling out of hatred for this man. _

            The muscular man didn't give Gero a second chance to blink, as his next move was on impulse. Destroying the control panel in a second, he found it quite amusing that he was actually giving Gero a chance to escape. Why wouldn't he? 

            And Gero desperately tried, knowing it was his only way out. Rushing, he got up as quickly as he can, trying to run the opposite direction of Goku. Freedom was right around the corner…

Or not…

            Goku walked dangerously through the ash and dust, through the ruckus he had created. To him, it seemed like nothing happened. A sudden blinding flash of light materialized as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, not allowing Gero to escape. Quickly he flew to the old man, grabbing him by his throat, admitting that he was showing him no mercy. 

            With his back towards him, Gero was scared. He didn't know Goku was _this_ strong. But he knew Goku was consumed in rage and was bound to make a mistake…if he dared to… Struggling, he whispered with a raspy voice, "You don't want to kill me."

            Goku didn't loosen his grip. "Why wouldn't I"

            It was difficult for him to talk, let alone breathe at all. "I know how to destroy the androids."

            This time, Goku almost loosened his grip in thought. "Do you?"

            Gero frantically nodded. 

            Goku chuckled a bit. For once he allowed himself to let out a sadistic laugh. "Well I. Don't. Care." In an instant he snapped Gero's head off his body with his right hand. Quickly finishing his duty, he disintegrated Gero in many bits and eventually made any trace of Gero disappear—or at least he _tried_ until he was snapped back into reality.

            He realized what he just did. Goku ignored the pool of purple blood and sat down. He loved that feeling of destroying him, yet there was a feeling of sadness…and feeling somewhat ashamed was left inside of him. He wasn't acting like himself. That had quite scared him for a moment. He should have given Gero a second chance.

            Goku sniffed, only to smell the fresh juices of blood. A bit disgusted about himself, he whispered, "I have an excuse, don't I?"

            He almost lay back in misinterpret thoughts as he suddenly felt a surge of grief running through his veins. "But he created the androids that destroyed so much in Trunks timeline…including the Z senshi and my son… and he hurt Chika—killed Ashley… He has no excuses, right?" If Goku didn't kill him, someone else would. Whether it'd be Vegeta for just pleasure, or Trunks for cruel vengeance for what happened in his timeline, Gero would be finished sooner or later.

            It'd be the sooner. 

            In a bloody gi Goku shut his eyes closed. Yeah, for once in a long time, Goku was sure about something…Gero had no excuses. 

~*~

*looks around* I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK MY FOREVER TO UPDATE! I admit I had a bit of a writer's block on what to do on the next chapter, as I don't find it fun at all to re-write anything on the series… So I had to find a way to get around that—and I did! *eyes sparkle*

Well anyways, I hoped you liked the part when Gero died…ehehe…now I'm debating with myself if I should bring him back. Well now I just introduced that he has a daughter, but she won't be mentioned in the fic in a very long time. And don't worry, she'll probably be back with more vengeance on Chika than we'll ever imagine. Ehehe…Gero's enemy is Goku, and Gero's daughter's enemy is Goku's daughter…eeehehe… that's so cool!! I just realized that. Isn't that so smart??

Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated as always.

~*~ Goku's Daughter ~*~


	13. The Cell Games

Unforgettable 

_Written_ _by_ _the_ _somewhat_ _infamous_ _Goku's_ _Daughter_

**Chapter** **13:** **The** **Cell** **Games**

            Kabito looked at the Supreme Kai with a worry. "Why did you bring her to this planet?"

            Supreme Kai didn't look back at the red man and replied, "She'll be safe here. The last thing I want her is to go to HFIL—and the Otherworld…well… you can't expect much from King Yemma these days—since he's busy—because of," he halted, as if he was afraid to say a name.

            "…Cell," Kabito finished with a greater frown planted on his face.

            Shin just nodded with a descent frown on his coloured lips.

            Kabito looked around the place…the atmosphere…then at the girl from a far distance. "What did you do with her?" The statement was more threatening then it intended to sound.

            The Supreme Kai gave Kabito a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" His reaction almost looked genuine. _Almost_.

            The red man grunted at the shorter purple man. "You know damn well what I'm talking about…" he began with a mumble. Kabito then turned to face his master, Shin. "She's carefree now—she's different…as if she never knew what _happened_."

            "You mean rape?" Shin knew exactly where Kabito was getting at but acted like it didn't bother him.

            Kabito just nodded, also taking a deep breath in to brace himself for what Shin would say.

            "What would you say if I told you that I helped her block—or you can say 'erase' that memory out her mind?"

            A cool breeze swept by as Kabito hesitated to answer. "It depends if it'll help her—"

            "She doesn't know Gero anymore," Shin stated with a sudden, quieter voice. The breeze made him shiver for a moment. 

            "Why did you go so far to block him?" Kabito wasn't sure if he was asking the right thing.

            "He did bad things—to her—causing great mental and physical…uhh…wounds to her. I just wanted to help her."

            Kabito blinked at least four times before responding. "What did you see?" The silence made his nerves uneasy.

            Again Shin looked startled, but seeing the look on Kabito's face he knew what his friend was referring to. "I saw what Gero told _them_."

            "That bad?" 

            Shin looked at the girl, then nodded. "Worse if you heard it. So disturbing, especially at her age. She wouldn't understand it that well now…or so I think. I can't really comprehend how these Earthlings do things and why they would—but I believe when she's older, she'll understand better…I think she can handle it better when she's at a ripe age." 

            "Kami—you're saying that she _will_ remember—"

            Shin glared up at him with dark eyes. "I can only do so much Kabito. Right now, if someone mentions any of it, she will not know what they are talking about—but as time past and when mentioned or reminded of the incident…and _him_…then she _will_ remember."

            "How soon?"

            "I don't know, Kabito. I'm not sure when the time will come—but it won't be until _many_ years from now."

            Kabito placed a hand on Shin's shoulder. "Reading and reaching into her mind, I can pass that if you're doing it for a good cause—" 

            Shin cut him off with a dark, unsettling look. "I only did this to give Chika her childhood and youth back… that's all."

            Kabito let go of the shorter man and stood there, watching from a far at the little girl prancing around in a blossoming field as if she didn't have much care in the world. "I have a question." He was almost pushing his luck.

            "Hmm, what's that?"

            "Did she trust you—especially you being a male?"

            Shin narrowed his eyes in thought. "She's was confused—actually I had to bribe her with candy to be granted reach in her mind… And I reached into her mind when she was asleep of course. Besides she knows I'm not human—that I don't have evil intentions—that I'm a Kai. I think she trust Kais. But yeah, I had to bribe her with candy."

            Kabito showed a rare smile. "Must have been hundreds of bags full of candy, huh?"

            Shin nodded with a short grimace. "Oh yeah."

~-~~-~

            Chika frowned. "Come on Shin! Why can't I see through that magic ball! My daddy is going to fight Cell!"

            Shin eyed the hyper active little girl and sat down beside her. "That depends…"

            Her eyes became clouded, instantly becoming too curious of Shin's 'proposal'. "What's that?"

            He looked at the magic ball. "You can't destroy and damage this planet under any circumstances!"

            She giggled at that thought. "Okay…fine… I already did enough here, huh?"

            Shin nodded.

            "Okay what are you waiting for—do some hocus pocus! I wanna see! I wanna see!" She grew more impatient as she chanted.

            Shin sweat dropped at her child-like antics—but then again she was still a child. "Okay okay…calm down!" When getting her to relax a bit, he moved his hands over the ball—and soon he was able to get a crystal clear image of the Cell games…

            Instantly, she smiled when seeing her father, but the frowned when realizing he was standing on the sidelines. "Who's fighting Cell?" 

            As if the ball listened to her, it showed a picture of a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, fighting the monstrous Cell. 

            "Gohan?" she whispered with uncertainty. It looked like she was unbelieving what she was seeing. Standing up, Chika, who was wearing normal shorts and t-shirt as she requested, circled the crystal ball, closely examining her older brother. Blinking three times, a smile formed on her lips, as she soon exclaimed, "Yay Gohan! Go beat Cell's green butt!" Her eyes sparkled since she became excited. Her hands curled up into tiny fists, adding pressure when watching Gohan knee Cell in the gut. 

            Kabito and Shin sweat dropped. 

            "Eww," Chika suddenly mumbled as her nose wrinkled up.

            Instantly Shin and Kabito ran to the ball, closely examining the events…and trying to figure out what Chika was referring to. "What?"

            "Cell is throwing up!" her eyes instantly became wide-eye. Those dark orbs stared at the creature that came out of Cell's body. "Eww…he swallowed humans!" But at further inspection she realized that it wasn't Human…especially when hearing Krillin yell out, "Android 18!"

            She turned to Kabito…then to Shin. "What's an android?"

            Both males turned to each, trying to figure out a plausible answer. "It's a machine, resembling a human—but only having great power, which someone created." Kabito was careful to not mention Gero's name. 

            "Who created her?" she asked with great curiosity radiating in her eyes.

            "…Gero." Shin stated. He desperately tried to ignore the heated glare he was receiving from Kabito.

            "Oh," she whispered. 

            Not surprisingly, she just left it like that. Her face revealed to the males that she didn't know who Gero was.

            Good.

            "Hey…you guys…why is Cell grinning like a maniac—and turning fatter?" she asked again…but instead her eyes were totally fixed on the crystal ball.

            Shin examined it for a few moments before exclaiming, "He's about to self destruct!"

            "Wha—how—what! Why couldn't Gohan kill him? What's going to happen—is the Earth going to blow up?"

            Shin hesitated to answer. "You're planet is going to be history!" he revealed in a low whisper. He was too surprised to notice the violent trembling in his body.

            She panicked. "What!?! Take me back to Earth now!" As expected, she went crazy.

            Kabito held her in a tight bear hug to make her stop kicking around. "Stop it! STOP IT RIGT NOW!"

            Under his booming voice, she calmed down, head hung down, eyes starring at the crystal ball. 

            "That's better."

            But she was still fuming.

            "Why would you want to go back to Earth? Only to be blown up?"

            She bit on her lower lip. "I'll help them."

            Kabito let her go and thought about this for a moment. "Shin…she's right, she can help."

            Shin rubbed his chin, starring at the crystal ball. "There is no need—Goku's is giving up his life for the Earth."

            She froze with bulged out eyes. With a frown, she yelled out again, "TAKE ME BACK TO EARTH NOW!" Her scream was equal to Chichi's that it would have made her mother proud to hear.

            Shin and Kabito violently flinched.

            "Kabito…hurry and take her back to Earth!" Shin didn't want his poor planet to be ruined anymore.

            Kabito mumbled a string of alien curses under his breath. "Why do I have to take her back to Earth?_" _he wondered to himself. Not wanting to get hurt, he quickly grabbed on to Chika's wrist and headed to Earth using one of his special techniques… 

~

ON EARTH

            They touched on Earth a split second since they had left. Immediately Chika turned Super Saiyan and flew up, giving a quick nod to Kabito, and flew off towards the puffed-up Cell.

            Kabito hoped she would make it in time… truthfully he did…

~-~

            Flying at her max, it wasn't long before she would see sight of Cell, her father…and the rest of the Z Senshi. "WAIT!" she yelled when she saw Goku press two fingers against his forehead. It was too bad that no one heard her—she was too late.

            "Oh my gosh! The man with the spiky gold hair has just disappeared with the changed Cell!" the announcer yelled. Adjusting his glasses, he looked around to distract himself out of this shock. Worsening his state, he spotted a little girl flying straight towards the deliver boy. Not believing what he was seeing, he took off his glasses and wiped them. And when he put it back on, he found that girl kneeling on the sandy ground…

            She rocked herself, desperately looking around for her father. She spotted the Z Senshi and took notice to their frowns. Almost too soon, she came to a conclusion. "He's…dead," she whispered. That 'dead' that she so hesitantly spat out was so hard and cold that she found it perfect to say on this occasion. 

            Languidly, Chika rose herself to her feet and walked forward with shed tears rolling down her soft, yet now wet cheeks. Soon she stopped and was now facing her brother. "Gohan," she whispered.

            He looked dead.

            Too dead that it hurt to look at him.

            The blood staining his beautiful, youthful, perfect sculpted face.

            There were tears rolling over the dirt, blood and flesh.

            It hurt to look at him—especially when he looked so sad. It was clear that he knew that his father was dead.

            They were both hurting.

            She blinked once and two tears came out from that. "Stand up," she demanded. It wasn't a scream. It was just a cold, harsh demand that showed no pity towards Gohan.

            Gohan still stared where his father had last departed—but unknowingly he obeyed his sister's demand. He rose to his feet—and still did not blink. He still looked like a lifeless statue.

            She was quite surprised on how tall he became—and how strong he became—but this wasn't what was taking much of her thoughts. Presently she really wanted to slap him. Slap Gohan. But slapping is for sissies and if you want to be strong you must fight like a man. Right now she wanted to punch Gohan for not finishing off Cell.

            But she couldn't find the strength to do that. Her limbs were just too numb from the shock, trauma, and hurt.

            She continued to stare at the lifeless brother of hers and wondered what she was going to do with him. 

            Almost too suddenly Chika gripped onto Gohan's gi—his collar, and surprisingly Gohan looked unaffected. So she shook him…lightly.

            "Why didn't you just kill Cell instead of toying with him?" she hissed. More tears escaped her eyes and her shook became stronger.

            His head swayed forward and back as Chika gave him more slight tremors. He could feel it—but it was only faint. All of his emotions and feelings were disoriented… He still didn't blink. He was still in shock. Gohan was mentally lost at the moment.

            Her gripped was tighter now as she began to shake Gohan more violently. Nose flared, she began to scream and cry, "Why DID YOU LET HIM DIE! WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYY?!" Her throat hurt from that loud scream that even made Hercule flinch.

            For once Gohan's pupils moved. His greenish-blue orbs instantly went on the girl…and he blinked at her, trying to comprehend her words. "Chika—" he began in a soft soothing tone. 

            This tone made her more frustrated. "I HATE YOU GOHAN! YOU LET OUR DADDY DIE! HE'S DEAD! GONE! BECAUSE OF YOU!! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!!" She went hysterical now, roughly ringing his neck, screaming out Saiyan profanities that Vegeta only understood. The Prince almost looked terrified at her behaviour. 

            Everyone watched in cold silence, because really they couldn't do something to help the situation.

            Even the cameraman, announcer, Hercule and his goons, were watching in dark silence. 

            Gohan finally blinked, suddenly coming back into reality. He could feel what Chika was doing to him and he actually allowed her to have her way. She was just hurt—just as he was. But he couldn't take it out on anyone because he knew it was _his_ fault. His sister even said it herself.

            Her crying caught up to her as her grip loosened. Soon she lost all that furious energy and then her head had fallen on Gohan's chest, still shedding tears. "Why?" she murmured against his purple tattered gi.

            Surprisingly Gohan answered. "I'm sorry…" His voice was so raspy that it hurt to talk at all, but somehow he found his lips easy to move. Slowly his head rested on top the blonde head of Chika, while his arms were tightly wrapped around her petite figure, rocking her silently. 

            Her knees gave up resulting in falling down on her knees, bringing Gohan down with her. "I'm sorry I said bad things about you Gohan," she apologized in a whimper.

            He gulped loudly. "I know," he managed to whispered.

            "I don't hate you," she began.

            "I know."

            "I really love you."

            "I know."

            Then there was a moment of silence.

            "You know—he promised me something…"

            "What's that?"

            "To be here for _us_—_always_."

            "Really?" he asked in that raspy voice.

            She nodded.

            He could smell the foreign scent in her hair. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "You're right—I did let him die."

            Her head shook a bit. "No—Cell is a monster…"

            "So is his creator."

            She looked up at him. "Yeah I guess—someone who created such a thing is of course a monster."

            Gohan looked at her as if she was crazy. "Yeah—you of all people should know that he did bad things."

            She looked confused. "Why would I know?"

            Gohan released her from his grip and stared at her—into those greenish eyes that suddenly turned dark, but was still glass-like from tears. _Oh Kami, she looks confused…but 'Gero' and things related to him seems so foreign when it rolls off her lips._ "Uhh—Chika—did Gero ever try to get someone in his custody?" 

            Her nose wrinkled up as her head moved back. "What custody? I don't know anything about this Gero!"

            Gohan frowned at her.

            "Why? Is there something that I'm suppose to know?"

            He stared at those green orbs that were trying to read his thoughts…and truly they looked lost and confused. He gulped and blinked, twice. "No—there isn't." Trying to penetrate this new event into his mind, he took Chika back in his embrace. From far away he gave Piccolo a strange look.

            Piccolo could almost sense what was the matter…after all Kami was part of him.

            Trying not to make is obvious, Gohan mouthed to the Namek, "She doesn't know Gero."

            Piccolo's eyes bugged out. Vegeta caught onto to this too. "Luck bastard," Vegeta thought to himself.__

            Gohan made a weak smile and instinctively began to stroke the girl's hair. Surprisingly she was able to speak. 

            "Will he come back?" There was no hope left in her.

            Gohan had a hard time to distinguish whom she was talking about. "If daddy promised to be here for us—then he'll come back. We have the Dragonballs."

            "What if he refuses to come back?" Still there was no hope in her voice. Just empty questions.

            "Then remind him of his promise."

            She made a small smile and began to giggle. "If he still refuses I'm going up Otherworld and I'll drag him down to Earth." 

            Gohan actually chuckled from her remark and kissed the top of her head for that. "Yeah—you do that."

            Surprisingly she continued. "And if somehow he stays in Otherworld I'll tell him that he's going to have another son or daughter."

            Gohan almost gasped at Chika. "Son or daughter?"

            She panicked, not wanted the others to hear this conversation. "Mom's pregnant! And personally I'd rather have a younger brother—"

            "Woah ho ho. How do you know this? They still did not educate us how people make babies!"

            Her head hang down. "Well Shin told me—and if you ask me—it's _nasty_." Being a child that she was, she just had to stress the word 'nasty'.

            One of Gohan's eyebrows cocked up.

            "I'll explain it to you later."

            "Ahhhhh! I'm not talking about that! I'm still wondering why you know mom's pregnant!"

            She grinned, suddenly laughing a bit from memory. "Well I asked Shin if I could see what you guys are up to. He said he will and so I went to get something to eat. When I came back he didn't turn on the stupid ball! So I got mad at him and we got into an argument so then he said that he saw them doing-something—which makes the baby—and uhh—well I backed off when he said that I was going to get a little brother or sister—and then I was bribed some more with some candy!"            

            Gohan eyed his sister as she spoke her tale. When she was finished he suddenly realized that they must have been doing—_something_—in the house that day… "Hey did Shin tell you that they sent me to Grandpa's house on one of the seven days."

            She shook her head.

            "Well I'm guessing they were doing whatever they were doing to get a baby on that day—" he suddenly halted. 

            She looked up at him and eyed him for stopping. "Gohan what's wrong?" 

            Gohan instinctively clutched onto his sister as if he was protecting her from something. The Super Saiyan was unsure what made him feel so…_jumpy?_ Something made him shiver and he didn't like it. 

            There was a blue streak of light then they heard a gasp.

            All at once, everyone looked where the noise came from. It was Trunks who was lying on the dusty ground, wounded. It was a disturbing sight as his pupils were diluted and there was a whole through him.

            Cell was back.

            And Vegeta looked more than pissed. He was having an internal battle of his own.

            "Mwahahhaha! I'm back! You pathetic Earth people actually believe that you can get rid of me so easily?" Cell materialized a safe distance behind Gohan and Chika. 

            Their heads snapped back at the diabolical creature.

            "Ho—wh—how!?" everyone asked under their breath.

            Cell retold his story. (AN I'm so not re-typing that. You got to be kidding) When he was finished, Vegeta concluded his own battle in his head and wasted no time to execute his assault. Of course it didn't faze the powerful Cell. And of course the enraged Super Saiyan Prince was knocked down to the ground, with limbs unable to move at the moment. 

            Gohan stood in front of Chika protectively and stood in a fighting stance as she also did. Gohan's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to predict what Cell would do next.

            However, Chika had other things in mind…like Trunks. Her fighting stance wasn't strong; it was slack, forceful and shaky. Her vision was blurred once again as she felt unexplainably paralyzed when Trunks was hit with this beam. Her head turned back at Trunks and her eyes strained to check what he was doing. She shook her head when she saw no moment, so she flew off to help him and to give him her own blood. This concern for him puzzled her for a moment. _It couldn't be his blood that was affecting her so much.._

            From the corner of his eye, Gohan watched his sister take off in the air, heading towards Trunks. He was going to protest and call her back, but couldn't when he attention was caught by Cell. The green monster was going to kill Vegeta. Gohan wouldn't let that happen. 

            Chika landed beside Trunks quite speechless. Immediately she knelt beside the purple-haired teen and only starred at him with her green eyes. The Super Saiyan was going to heal him, but when she felt the power of one of Cell's blasts, her attention had diverted back to Gohan with worry. She blinked and got up. When the dust settled once more, it revealed Vegeta on the ground with Gohan beside him, clutching on his bloody arm. Chika was still speechless and had no choice but to fly to Gohan's safety. She had to ignore the nagging concern and worry for Trunks.

            She didn't know that she powered up by instinct but it only took Chika five seconds to reach Gohan's side. Breathing heavily by anxiety and panic, she yelled, "Gohan!! Are you okay?"

            He struggled to get up without her help. Then both of their eyes instantly went on Cell, who touched on the ground between them and the rest of the Z fighters.

            "So Gohan, now that I'm back, powerful than ever, how should I kill you now?" Cell said out loud with a rich, dark voice that sent shivers down Chika's spine. "And who's this girl with you? Your girlfriend?"

            Chika and Gohan gagged and then coughed. "No, she's my sister, you baka," Gohan said in a threatening, disgusting voice. "I'm so _not_ incest," Gohan thought to himself. 

            Cell laughed with venom. "No matter. I'll kill both of you two painfully. Make sure to cry out as much as you can. The cries of pain are music to my ears."

            Everyone looked disgusted.

The green monster cupped his hands together as he made a sinister smirk, chanting, "Ka…me…ha…me…"

            Fear and panic were written on all of the Z fighter's faces. Quickly Gohan countered Cell's attack with his own Kamehameha beam. Two beams clashed against each other, battling until one of them had no power left. So far Gohan was the only one struggling. Cell found this amusing.

            As Gohan was battling against Cell once again, the cameraman, announcer, Hercule and his students looked from afar greatly perplexed. It seemed that their eyeballs couldn't bulge out any further as they were able to stare with excitement, yet fear shinning brightly in their eyes. They were also holding on a rock so they wouldn't fly away…again…

            Meanwhile, Piccolo and the rest of the Z Senshi (excluding Chika who isn't part of it) was devising a plan to help Gohan, because it wasn't fair that Goku's son had to do all the work. Sure they had doubts, especially _Krillin_, but they had to help and pitch in. Piccolo was the least hesitant. It was Gohan fighting. Gohan was like his own son and he would do anything to save his life. The Namek gave up his life for Gohan once before and of course he'll do it again in a heartbeat. Piccolo, who had no weighted clothing on, flew in the air and shot his special beam canon, as the others would soon follow. 

            Chika's power rose at a relatively slow pace when she looked back at Gohan, then Cell, then to Piccolo and the other's who were trying to fight Cell, and then finally at Trunks. Now what could she do? She could heal Trunks, but she wasn't sure that she'd have enough time. She could help Piccolo and shoot her own Kamehameha from behind of Cell. But then again she could help Gohan and keep him alive. 

            Gohan could feel the immense power flowing out of his right palm as his father's word rung in his head. 

"Power comes with a response to a need, not a desire."

"Use the pain of loss."

            The Super Saiyan could also hear his father encouraging and pushing him. "I'm trying father," he muttered under his breath. Gohan couldn't deny that she had trouble standing up with the wasted, bloody arm attached to his left side. It was then he felt himself get _lighter_. From the corner of his eye he found Chika draping his left bloody arm around her shoulder, and help him stand up. He smiled at her, but his concern grew when he saw the dark look on his face. "Come on Gohan, you can do it," she whispered with her eyes on Cell. "I believe in you… _We_ believe in you…"

            Gohan turned at Chika wide-eye for a brief moment. She never turned at Gohan and still stared at Cell with a cold look in her eyes. Unexpectedly she brought her left hand close to Gohan and cupped all the power that she could contain. Then quickly she pushed her left hand out, which was her Kamehameha that soon crossed-over and rested above Gohan's right hand, which would have replaced Gohan's own left hand if it was healthy and movable. 

            The power.

It was so enormous, yet it wasn't enough.

            "Push more Gohan," she repeated, also straining herself to keep Gohan standing.

            "You can do it," their father spoke to them in a harsh voice. He knew _she_ was down there and yet he didn't say anything to her. Defeating Cell was his first priority. 

            "I am," Gohan snapped back, frustrated and tired.

            "_We_ are," she corrected with equal bitterness. She was quite pissed to have a pleasant talk with her father at the moment.

            And still their father wasn't satisfied. His children were on a battlefield, bloody, dirty and teary-eyed. What was he supposed to feel? Tell him what was he supposed to say? "You can do better than that," Goku repeated in a harsh, demanding voice.

            His children almost snarled from that. 

            Chika bit on her lower lip, trying to push but she just couldn't _feel_ the _excitement_. She couldn't feel what Gohan was feeling. She didn't know what Gero had done to her. She didn't know Gero, period. So there was no anger to feed upon, so she was almost useless. How the hell could she lose the pain of loss—well there was losing her father, that was a start… Or maybe Shin should come from the sky and bribe her with some more candy…

            Gohan just had to feed his anger but his body was so wounded. His mind was exhausted as well. How much longer can he hold up? He glanced beside at his sister and thought if she could do better, because he knew she could. 

            But then again, she doesn't know Cell.

            And Goku didn't know that.

            "Feed your anger," Goku repeated from the Other World.

            "I am," Gohan muttered.

            "Remember what Gero did!"

            Quickly Chika yelled back. "I don't _know_ Gero!!"

            Goku was going to reply, but King Kai stopped him. The oddly humourous man must know something and Goku trusted him. So now what? "Think of all the pain Cell caused!!" That could work.

            Being smart as he is, Gohan thought of an idea. "On three, release all you got. Everything. It's almost as if you're going to sacrifice yourself. Just let your power go." 

            Chika nodded in response.

            Vegeta was not in sight but was preparing for his own attack.

            "On three we're going to give _it all_," Gohan said in a stern voice. He stressed 'it all' in a harsher voice. He noticed that Piccolo and the others were knocked down by Cell from behind. At that Gohan's anger was feuled. Chika's anger was also aroused when she was reminded of Trunks.

            "One…" 

            Chika's right hand clutched on tighter to Gohan.

            "Two…"

            Vegeta suddenly appeared in the sky and was out for vengeance. He gave it all and caught Cell off guard, which gave Gohan the perfect chance.

            "Three!!" 

            "Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" They both screamed in unison, shuffling forward while pushing their power to the limits. 

            So the Prince was useful after all. He successfully distracted Cell, which made the green monster turn behind. And now when Cell turned forward, he'd be greeted by a rude awakening. Yeah, a very rude awakening.

            His pupils diluted as he screamed, "Nooooo!!" The pain was worse than when he self-destructed on King Kai's planet. This blue beam of light that Gohan and Chika had successfully pushed in Cell's direction with such force that it just burned him to the touch. 

            Gohan and Chika continued to push harder and harder, and kept it up for at least a minute. That should kill Cell off.

            And it did.

            Bit by bit, each cell, whether it was skin or not, had disintegrated until there was nothing left of him. The final scream that Cell left was more than disturbing than the sight itself. The great blue light from the children did a fair job destroying this monster off this planet. Then there was a big boom.

            Nature didn't seem to appreciate the force.

            Gohan and Chika had nothing left as they just fell to the ground exhausted, dirty and tired. 

            When the dust settled, Chika ended up with her head resting on Gohan's chest as they both laughed. They couldn't feel Cell's life presence, which meant that he was finally gone.

            This couldn't be a bigger relief to Gohan as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Both he and his sister immediately dropped to their normal state. Drunkenly, Gohan said, "Thanks for helping."

            Chika made a small smile. "Thanks for saving us." She crawled beside her brother and rested her head beside his. After a short subsequent pause she said, "Thanks for being my hero."

~*~

End of Chapter 13

~*~

So how did you like it?? 

13 bloody pages long and I bet I'm only going to get five reviews. *sigh* In my opinion this is one of my favourite and best stories. This chapter is also my favourite chapter. The last line is also my favourite line in the chapter. ^^ So be nice to my labour and review or something. I don't know when I'll update next, but the next chapter will be 6 or 7 years later. Trust me, it'll be good. And Videl will come in the picture soon! Mwahaha… I smell trouble!! 

So review and tell me what you think so far!!

That's it for now!

~*~Goku's Daughter~*~  

Kiss kiss~**


End file.
